Csillagjegyek
by Macskabajusz
Summary: Rövid (?) történet, amelynek során Crocodile szivarjai rejtélyes módon Doflamingo-hoz kerülnek, felüti a fejét pár kisebb-nagyobb elvonási tünet, megköttetik egy alku, valamint előkerül egy furcsa magazin, tele horoszkópokkal kapcsolatos jóslatokkal. Boldog karácsonyt, Luca! :) (Az eddigiektől független sztori) (Igen, van 2. fejezet (yaoi), a figyelmeztetéseket komolyan venni!)
1. Chapter 1

Csillagjegyek

 _Lucának karácsonyra…_

Ha egy, a kalózok világában teljesen járatlan személy aznap, pontosabban aznap késő éjszaka, besétált volna abba a bizonyos bárba, ami inkább volt egy kocsma és egy falatozó rosszul összefércelt szerelem gyermeke, akkor azt láthatta volna, amint két férfi különös kettőse ül a szoba egyik legmegközelíthetetlenebb asztalánál, egymással szemben. Tájékozatlan látogatónk figyelmét, már ha egyáltalán lett volna ilyen látogató, ebben a késői órában, egy-két pillanatra, csupán amíg kiámulkodja magát, magára vonta volna a magasabb, szőke férfi, fültől fülig érő vigyora és rózsaszín tollas kabátja, illetve az alacsonyabbik férfi sebhelye keresztben az arcán, valamint az a tény, miszerint a bal keze helyén egy arany kampót hord.

Mit sem sejtő látogatónk, valószínűleg csak rántott volna egyet a vállán, majd minden bizonnyal nyugovóra tért volna, mint minden normális ember.

Csakhogy például a kocsma tulajdonosa és személyzete feltételezett látogatónknál sokkal, de sokkal jobban tudta kikkel állnak szemben a két férfi párosának személyében. Ugyanis a bár Marineford területén állt, és minden harmadik hónapban az itt megszálló Shichibukai-tagoknak nyújtott szállást, a három napos Shichibukai-gyűlés ideje alatt.

Az a két királyi kalóz pedig, aki még ebben az időpontban is a bárban múlatta az idejét, egymás társaságában, nem volt más, mint a Hét tenger kalózai közül is az a kettő, aki méltán rászolgált hátborzongató hírnevére: Donquixote Doflamingo, Dressrossa uralkodója, és Sir Crocodile, Alabasta Hőse.

Természetesen a két befolyásos férfi egyáltalán nem szabad akaratából, az egyikük legalább is biztosan nem, míg a másikuk inkább örömmel, töltötte együtt az idejét még éjszaka is.

Az a bizonyos üzlet, ami végül is ide vezetett, két nappal ezelőtt, tehát a Shichibukai-gyűlés első napján, hajnalban kötettett, ugyanebben a kocsmában.

Sir Crocodile a fél napos hajóúttól valamint az utána következő, újabb fél napos megbeszéléstől elcsigázottan lépett be a bár ajtaján. A Shichibukai gyűlés pontban éjfélkor véget ért, de Ő még az után további két órát töltött azzal, hogy úgy-ahogy rendbe szedje a legénységét, és mindenkit elásson pár feladattal, amíg Ő Marineford-ban tartózkodik. Nagyon nem szerette volna, ha valami bajt kevernek Alabasta-ban, amíg Ő nem tartja rajtuk a szemét.

Pontosan emiatt nem számított arra, hogy bárki mást is találni fog a fogadóban, talán még magát a csapost sem.

Ennek ellenére nem kissé rökönyödött meg, amikor meglátta az egyébként totálisan üres ivó egyik asztalánál a valamiféle újságot olvasgató Doflamingo-t. A sebhelyes Shichibukai, miután túltette magát a sokkon, amit az általa leginkább gyűlölt és megvetett kalóz társának hirtelen és mindenképpen váratlan látványa okozott, valamint azt a pillanatnyi, undoráról árulkodó grimaszt is sikerült eltüntetnie az arcáról, úgy döntött, hogy az lesz a legbölcsebb megoldás, ha figyelmen kívül hagyva a fiatalabb férfit, egy szó nélkül, azonnal felmegy a szobájába, még mielőtt Doflamingo észreveszi Őt.

Ugyanis bármennyire is nem kedvelte a Mennyei Démont, Sir Crocodile-nak azt azért el kellett ismernie, hogy még Ő sem húzott volna szívesen ujjat a szőke férfival. Hiszen, nem csak, hogy magasabb és ebből következően erősebb is volt nála, de Donquixote Doflamingo, a Donquixote-kalózok feje, még a kalózok között is félelmetes és mindenképpen kegyetlen hírnévvel büszkélkedhetett, hála meglehetősen sajátságos Démongyümölcs hatalmának. Bábmester, Joker, rengeteg néven volt ismert az alvilágban.

Crocodile az ilyesfajta konfliktus-kerülést nem tartotta igazán gyávaságnak, csupán bölcs előrelátásnak. Tekintve, hogy mennyire nem szívlelte a szőke férfit, furcsa okokból kifolyólag, szinte mindig mindenhol egymásba akadtak a lehető legváratlanabb helyeken és időpontokban. Mintha legalább is vonzották volna egymást. A sebhelyes kalóz talán pont ezek, valamint Doflamingo feltűnően nyájas és barátságos modora és kifürkészhetetlen pillantásai miatt gondolta jobbnak, ha a szokásos két lépés távolságnál többet tart maga és Dressrossa királya között.

Elhatározásának megfelelően el is indult az emeletre vezető lépcsők irányába, csakhogy még fél úton sem járhatott, amikor egy kéz nehezedett a vállára, megtorpanásra kényszerítve ezzel Őt. Túl késő... észrevette...

Szép estét, Crocodile! - üdvözölte hatalmas vigyorával a férfit Doflamingo azzal lehuppant a bár asztalánál hosszában sorakozó székek valamelyikébe, és a közvetlenül a sajátja mellett álló bárszék felé intett. - Abban az esetben, ha nem vagy túl fáradt, megtisztelnél a társaságoddal egy rövid ideig? - kérdezte a szőke férfi.

Crocodile megpróbálta a lehető legsemmitmondóbb arccal viszonozni Doflamingo pillantását, bár sejtette, hogy még így is könnyen le lehetett olvasni az arcáról, hogy mennyire nincs jelen pillanatban kedve és energiája a flamingóhoz.

Nem hiszem, hogy én lennék számodra a legmegfelelőbb beszélgető partner. Menj, keress valaki hozzád hasonlóan elborult elmét, ha csevegni akarsz - adta ki a madár útját a sebhelyes férfi, és, hogy máshogyan is kifejezze, mennyire komolyan gondolja a dolgot, egy centit sem mozdult a helyéről, továbbra is ott állt a folyosó közepén, hiába kínált fel neki Doflamingo bármiféle ülőhelyet.

Fufufufu... Pedig mondhatsz akármit, szerintem mégis Te vagy ma számomra a legideálisabb… - vigyorgott Doflamingo, és ha Crocodile előbbi intrikus válasza fel is bosszantotta, egyáltalán nem mutatta semmiféle jelét, szokásos mosolya egy árnyalatnyit sem halványult. - Egyébként vicces, hogy pont ezt mondtad…kapcsolódik ahhoz, amit kérdezni akartam... - hallgatott el rejtelmesen a szőke shichibukai, amire Crocodile csak egy lenéző pillantással válaszolt.

Jól van, fufufufu... látom nem sikerült felcsigáznom téged - állapította meg Doflamingo az idősebb férfi közönyös ábrázatát vizslatva, miközben ide-oda lóbálta a keresztbe vetett lábát. - Ha jól sejtem, akkor ma egyáltalán nincs kedved hozzám, igaz? - kérdezte a szőke férfi, és ha lehet a vigyora csak még szélesebb lett.

Jól sejted, tényleg nincs - felelte röviden a sebhelyes kalóz, azzal már sarkon is fordult, hogy minél előbb magára maradhasson a saját emeleti szobájában, de ekkor Doflamingo hangja ismételten megtorpanásra kényszerítette.

Hé, Crocodile, Te szűz vagy, igaz?

Crocodile, bár természete alapján nem volt sem kihívó, sem magamutogató, még sem botránkozott meg a kérdésen. Igaz, hogy talán csendesebb és szolidabb volt a Shichibukai legtöbb tagjánál, de azért egy ilyen kérdésnél több kellett ahhoz, hogy zavarba hozzák. Csupán fáradtan fújt egyet, majd visszafordult Doflamingo felé, mivel ha a kérdés maga nem is, de a feltételezés annál jobban zavarta.

Szánalmas is lenne, ha az én koromban…

Na, bumm, mellé - nevetett fel Doflamingo - Most pont nem ilyen értelemben tettem fel a kérdést, de, fufufufu... Köszönöm, újabb hasznos információval lettem gazdagabb. - egy pillanatra elhallgatott - Kivételesen, a csillagjegyedre voltam kíváncsi.

A csillagjegyemre? - vonta fel kérdőn Crocodile a szemöldökét, mire Doflamingo lelkesen bólintott. Az idősebb férfi gyanúja beigazolódni látszott, miszerint egyáltalán nem éri meg megállni egyetlen egy flamingóval sem beszédbe elegyedni. Csakis Doflamingo lehet annyira földtől elrugaszkodott, minthogy olyan dolgok érdekeljék, mint a csillagjegyek vagy a zodiákus. Valamiért még sem fordult sarkon ismét, hogy másodjára végleg faképnél hagyja a szőke Shichibukai-t. Valamiért maradt, sőt, még válaszolt is. - Azt hiszem szűz, de nem tudom pontosan. Általában az ilyen légből kapott állítások és hasonlók hidegen hagynak…

Szeptember 5-én születtél, nem? - kérdezte hirtelen Doflamingo tekintetét a másikra függesztve. Crocodile-t meglepte a váratlan kérdés, de az még jobban, hogy Doflamingo napra pontosan tudta, a születési dátumát. _Mégis honnan...?_ Ez a pillanatnyi zavartság valószínűleg kiülhetett az arcára is, mert a következő pillanatban a szőke férfi elégedetten elmosolyodott.

Ez esetben szűz vagy… - jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel meg sem próbálva leplezni, hogy mennyire büszke magára, amiért sikerült így meglepnie a sebhelyes férfit.

Crocodile, továbbra is szótlanul állt Doflamingo előtt figyelve a férfi valamiféle rosszat sejtető, széles mosolyát, valamint azt, ahogyan előhúzza azt a színes újságot a kabátja valamelyik zsebéből, amit még Crocodile belépésekor olvasgatott, és újra meg újra megfordult a fejében egyetlen egyértelmű kérdés: Mégis mit csinál még mindig itt egy nem komplett rózsaszín madár társaságában?

A szőke férfi elkezdett lapozgatni az újságban, mintha legalább is keresett volna valamit, Crocodile pedig egy darabig türelmetlenül bámulta Őt, majd hosszan kifújta a levegőt, és inkább elővette a cigaretta tárcájából az egyik szivarját, hogy rágyújtson. _Ez hosszú lesz..._

A szőke kalóz amint megtalálta a cikket, amit keresett rejtelmesen elvigyorodott.

Mondd, csak Wani-yaro~, ha már itt maradtál velem, nincs kedved válaszolni pár kérdésemre? - tudakolta negédes hangon, külön kihangsúlyozva Crocodile becenevének minden egyes betűjét, ezzel is csak tovább bosszantva a férfit, akiről köztudomású volt, hogy gyűlölte, ha így hívták.

Miféle kérdésekre? - morogta a másik férfi, erősebben ráharapva a szivarja szárára, miközben az öngyújtóját kattogtatta, hátha sikerül egy kis tüzet is csiholnia.

Természetesen a csillagjegyeddel kapcsolatban, fufufufu… - magyarázta a fiatalabb férfi kifordítva az újságot, hogy csak az az egy oldal legyen előtte, ami Őt érdekli - Van itt pár állítás úgy általánosan a szüzekről… És én csupán szeretném tudni, hogy rád vajon illenek-e.

A sebhelyes férfinak ezeket hallva lett elege ebből a lehetetlen párbeszédből. Majd pont Ő, Sir Crocodile személyes dolgokat fog elárulni magáról ostoba kérdésekre válaszolgatva egy olyan számító idiótának, mint Doflamingo! Egy végeláthatatlanul nehéz nap állt mögötte, semmi máshoz sem tudott volna jó képet vágni csak egy forró fürdőhöz és az ágya látványához, nem hogy egy túl nagyra nőtt rózsaszín flamingóhoz, és a remek ötleteihez.

Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, de egyik lehetetlen kérdésedre sem fogok válaszolni. Jó éjszakát! - közölte, azzal, már ismételten elindult volna az emeleti lépcsők irányába, ha valami nem rántja ki a zsebéből egy határozott mozdulattal a cigaretta tárcáját.

Bosszúsan, szikrázó szemekkel fordult vissza, hogy közvetlenül Doflamingo gúnyosan vigyorgó képével találja szemben magát. A szőke férfi láthatólag rendkívül jól szórakozva lengette meg az Ő cigaretta tárcáját az orra előtt.

Csak nem ez hiányzik? - kérdezte a fiatalabb shichibukai olyan behízelgő hangon, ami bárkit ki tudott volna hozni a sodrából, nem hogy egy eleve rosszkedvű aligátort.

Doflamingo, ne játssz azzal, ami nem a tied… - figyelmeztette morogva a sebhelyes férfi, majd kinyújtotta az ép kezét, a cigaretta tartóért. - Add vissza! - hangzott az egyszerű parancs, mire a másik férfi továbbra is fültől fülig érő vigyorral a képén elhátrált a bárszékig, ahol is a cigarettatárcát nemes egyszerűséggel eltette a nadrágja hátsó zsebébe Crocodile nem kisebb megrökönyödésére.

Azon nyomban visszaadom, mihelyt válaszoltál egy-két egyszerű kérdésre - dorombolta a szőke férfi jót derülve a másik egyre növekvő haragján.

Doflamingo, ne kelljen kétszer mondanom - fenyegetőzött tovább Crocodile, csakhogy most már nem az ép kezét nyújtotta a tárcájáért, hanem arany kampóját emelintette meg.

Ezt nem így játsszák, fufufufu…. - kuncogott tovább a szőke shichibukai. - Előbb egy kicsit jobban megismerjük egymást, utána hajlandó vagyok visszaadni. Ha kell a tárcád, mert, teszem azt, nem akarod a gyűlés három napja alatt hiányolni a szokásos nikotin-adagodat, akkor válaszolj szépen, Wani-yaro a kérdéseimre, és máris rendben vagyunk. Így mindenki nyer. Te visszakapod a szivarjaidat, én pedig egy kissé behatóbban is megismerlek Téged, fufufufufu… - nevetett fel Doflamingo azzal visszaült a bárasztalhoz. - Kivételesen nem hazudok, de tényleg így jár mindkettőnk a legjobban. Mert, tegyük fel, hogy erővel próbálod meg visszavenni a tárcád - jegyezte meg a szőke shichibukai Crocodile kampója felé intve. - Nos, abban az esetben neked lesz pár törött csontod, esetleg bordád, nekem meg maximum egy betört orrom. Nem mintha bántani akarnálak...

Bár Crocodile-t az eddig Doflamingo szájából elhangzott dolgokból leginkább az dühítette fel, hogy a flamingónak volt képe gyengébbnek titulálni Őt, mint saját magát, mégis úgy döntött, hogy bármiféle további szóváltásnak a nagydarab rózsaszín madárral ma már nincs értelme. Az összes lehetséges észérv felvetése egyszeriben haszontalannak és feleslegesnek tetszett Crocodile számára. Akármibe is fogna bele Doflamingo valahogyan kicselezné, ha másban nem is, ebben az egybe biztos volt.

És sajnos, bármennyire is szégyellte beismerni, de valószínűleg alul maradna Doflamingo-val szemben egy párbajban, verekedésben, vagy akármiben, amit a fizikai erővel lehet megnyerni. Nem volt hozzászokva az érzéshez, miszerint gyenge és tehetetlen, de legnagyobb sajnálatára Donquixote Doflamingo-val szemben túl gyakran bizonyult annak.

Bosszúsan fújt egyet, ahogyan a cigaretta tárcája nélkül ugyan, de teljes büszkesége tudatában fordított végleg hátat Doflamingo-nak és indult el a lépcsők felé.

Ha azt hiszed, hogy az a pár olcsó csikk megéri nekem azt, hogy lesüllyedjek a Te szintedre, akkor tévedsz. Tartsd meg őket, ha akarod, nekem nem kellenek… - Crocodile túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy ennél akár eggyel is több szót pocsékoljon a szőke férfira.

Nem fogod hiányolni a megszokott adagodat, Crocodile? Három nap cigaretta füst nélkül? Jól átgondoltad, Te ezt? Fufufufufu…- nevetgélt magában Doflamingo, ahogyan a távolodó Crocodile-t figyelte - Ha véletlenül mégis meggondolnád magad, az ajánlatom a Shichibukai gyűlés végéig érvényes.

Crocodile a szemét forgatva inkább megpróbált tudomást sem venni az idióta madárról. Három nap szivar nélkül. Mi az neki? Ennél már sokkal hosszabb ideig kellett hiányolni például a meleget vagy az italt, egy élvezeti cikkel többet vagy kevesebbet meg sem fog érezni.

Így történt, hogy Sir Crocodile, a Baroque Works vezetője három teljes napra a szivarjai nélkül maradt.

Rossz szokásának árnyoldalát már másnap kora reggel volt szerencséje megtapasztalni. Annak ellenére, hogy többet aludt, mint általában szokott olyan kialvatlanul ébredt, mint még soha. A kialvatlansággal és fáradtsággal pedig kéz a kézben járt a türelmetlenség és az idegeskedés is, amikhez ugyanúgy volt szerencséje még aznap délelőtt.

Sőt, ahogyan telt az idő, a helyzet is csak egyre komolyabb lett. A sebhelyes férfit állandó szomjúság kínozta, ami nem lett jobb akármennyit is ivott. Ráadásul, dél körül a feje is elkezdett hasogatni, ami miatt csak még ingerültebb lett. A délutáni Shichibukai gyűlésen, amikor általános rosszkedve mellett még Doflamingo önelégülten vigyorgó képét is el kellett viselni, úgy érezte, hogy egy életre elege van mindenből, ami a Tengerészettel, vagy a Királyi kalózokkal, vagy úgy általánosságban a többi emberrel hozható kapcsolatba. A megbeszélés során végig unott és érdektelen volt, ha szavazásra került a sor, Ő pedig már csak azért is tartózkodott, hogy egy szemernyivel se könnyítse meg a tengerészek, pontosabban Sengoku munkáját.

Szintén dacból, ha Doflamingo szólásra emelkedett egy-egy témával kapcsolatban, teljesen mindegy volt a számára, hogy éppen mivel kapcsolatban fejtette ki a véleményét, Ő akkor is belekötött valahogy. A hetedik alkalom után, a mindig is szűkszavú Mihawk jegyezte meg, hogy igazán abbahagyhatnák már a gyerekes civódást.

Mindez után Crocodile tüntetőleges némaságba burkolózott, és Ő volt az első, aki felpattant és elhagyta a tanácstermet, amit véget ért a megbeszélés. A friss levegőre sietett, hátha a tengeri sótól nehéz levegő majd jobb kedvre deríti. Sajnos, amint azt előre láthatta volna, nem így lett. Sőt, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy holnap egy ugyanilyen tortúra vár rá annyira felbosszantotta magát ezen, hogy egy arra járó fiatal női tengerész tanoncot úgy lehordott a sáros földig csak azért, mert a közelébe merészkedett, hogy a hölgy sírva fakadt. Természetesen, miután a hölgy elrohant kereshette és követhette meg nyilvánosan, nehogy elharapózzon valami pletyka arra vonatkozóan, hogy milyen rossz modorú és tiszteletlen.

És amikor már úgy gondolta, hogy a napja ennél pocsékabb már úgy sem lehet, eldöntötte, hogy korábban lefekszik, hátha most kivételesen sikerül is kipihennie magát. Több mint egy óra álmatlan forgolódás után volt kénytelen rádöbbennie, hogy elhamarkodott kijelentést tett.

Ennek örömére hánykolódott még egy fél órát a szobájának ágyában, majd amikor egy újabb meleg vizes fürdő, két csésze tea, és az olvasás sem segített, valamint már hajnali öt felé járt az idő, inkább úgy döntött, hogy felkel.

Ez a napja is pontosan úgy, tehát hosszan, unalmasan és idegesítően, telt, mint az azt megelőző, azzal a különbséggel, hogy Crocodile olyan mélyre süllyedt a kétségbeesés sűrű mocsarában, hogy csupán azért, hogy ismételten létezni tudjon, egy darabig félretette a büszkeségét, és megpróbált, ha szivart nem is, de legalább egy-két szál cigarettát kölcsönkérni valakitől.

Először Smoker-nél próbálkozott, aki, szégyen, nem szégyen gúnyosan kinevette, és elhajtotta, úgyhogy maradtak a neve-nincs tengerészek. (Akainu-tól akkor sem kért volna, ha az élete függött volna tőle. Azért a kétségbeesésnek is vannak határai...)

Délután, a gyűlés-sorozat egyik szünetében, sikerült találnia egy tengerészt, aki talán Rocinante néven mutatkozott be, és hajlandó volt vele megosztani pár szál cigarettát, a saját, minősíthetetlenül silány darabjai közül. És bár a dohány borzalmas volt, Crocodile feje majd széthasadt, a szomjúság miatt kapart a torka, és a már megszokott fáradtsága és feszültsége mellett még a tengerészecske hablatyolását (merthogy be nem állt a szája) is el kellett viselni, mégis az elmúlt két napban, abban a pár percben volt a legkiegyensúlyozottabb.

Szerencsétlenségére az állapota egy szemernyit sem javult, mire a nap ismét estébe fordult. A megbeszélés végeztével ismét meg akarta keresni a tengerészét, de a férfit, mintha a föld nyelte volna el, egyszerűen sehol sem találta.

A sebhelyes férfi számára, a nap hátralévő részében maradt tehát a csendes őrület. Megpróbált, de még mennyire megpróbált a sóvárgásán kívül másra koncentrálni. Erővel kényszerítette magát és egy év után először sikerült saját magát utolérnie a Baroque Works-el kapcsolatos papírmunkájában. Aláírta az utolsó szerződés utolsó oldalát is, majd felnézett a faliórára. Ami este tíz órát mutatott. Vagyis még tömérdeknyi ideje volt másnap reggelig, amikor is végre visszatér a legénysége a hajójával, benne a kabinjával, azon belül pedig az íróasztalával, aminek alsó fiókjában ott hevertek érintetlenül a szivarjai. Ha csak rájuk gondolt máris olyan mindent elvakító düh töltötte ki az összes szabad helyet a gondolatai között, hogy úgy érezte az első arra járó embert képes lett volna felnyársalni.

Egyrészt dühös volt saját magára, amiért olyan gyengének bizonyult, hogy pár elvonási tünet miatt még aludni sem volt képes. Crocodile két nappal ezelőtt tényleg elhitte, hogy meg sem fogja érezni a dohányfüst és a nikotin hiányát. Hitte, hogy az akarata és az elhatározása erősebb a szervezeténél. Mekkorát kellett tévednie.

Ugyanakkor, az önvád mértéke eltörpült azon harag mértékével szemben, amit jelen pillanatban a rózsaszín flamingó iránt érzett. Már tegnap délután eldöntötte, hogy ha egyszer vége lesz ennek a maratoni gyűlésnek, és az idióta madár valamilyen úton módon, a szemei elé kerül, akkor végez vele. Jelen pillanatban abban lelete az egyetlen örömét, hogy gondolatban már tervezgethette, hogy mégis milyen kegyetlenebbnél kegyetlenebb módszerekkel fogja kicsinálni Doflamingo-t. Mert, ha a flamingó egyszer a kezei közé kerül, akkor nagyon meg fogja bánni, hogy vele mert szórakozni.

Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok kavarogtak a fejében, ahogy peregtek a másodpercek, percek és órák. A férfi tünetei éppen ellenkezően egyre csak romlottak.

Tizenegy óra körül az általános fájdalom és indulat mellé becsatlakozott a szédülés is. Már járkálni sem járkálhatott a szobájában fel-le, mert félő volt, hogy elesik.

Éjfél felé, amikor éppen megkísérelt olvasni azt vette észre, hogy a betűk percről percre egyre jobban összefolynak a tekintete előtt. Az elvonásai tünetek mellett, szépen sorban elkezdtek megjelenni a következményei annak, hogy több mint 48 órája nem aludt.

Hajlani két órakor azt kellett észrevennie, hogy remeg a keze. Crocodile-nak ekkor lett végképp elege mindenből. Úgy ahogy volt, csapzott hajjal, félig kigombolt inggel és karikás szemekkel sietett le a fogadó bárjába, hogy megkeresse Doflamingo-t.

A földszintre érkezve a sebhelyes férfi meg sem lepődött rajta, hogy Doflamingo úgy ült egymagában, pontosan, ahogyan múltkor is, az ivó egyik asztalánál, mint aki pontosan tudta, hogy végül fel fogja adni, hogy meg fog törni és eljön hozzá, az, akire ennyire vár. Senki más nem volt már a kocsmában, még a csapos sem. Csak ők ketten, Doflamingo és Crocodile.

Az idősebb férfi egy szó nélkül közelítette meg Doflamingo-t, és köszönés nélkül foglalt helyet vele szemben. Ép kezét az asztal alá rejtette, nehogy Doflamingo észrevegye, hogy, ha finoman is, de remeg, valamint konokul, szinte pislogás nélkül nézett fel az előtte ülő férfi színes lencséibe.

Mégis csak eljöttél Wani-yaro? Fufufufu~ - kezdte a fiatalabb férfi gúnyosan somolyogva, és hiába kérdezett, az Ő szájából az előbbi inkább kijelentésnek hangzott - Megtudhatom, hogy mi vett rá végül is Téged az utolsó utáni pillanatban, hogy beadd a derekad? Elképzelhető, hogy kíváncsi lettél? - bosszantotta tovább a sebhelyes férfit Doflamingo.

Elég a felesleges fecsegésből. Inkább mondd a kérdéseid, feltéve, ha még emlékszel rájuk… Szeretnék a lehető legkevesebb időt veled kettesben tölteni… - közölte Crocodile szinte morogva, miközben lábával idegesen dobolt a padlón.

Csak nem sietsz valahova? Miért is ne lehetnénk egy kicsit többet kettesben, amikor amúgy is olyan ritkán van alkalmunk találkozni, ráadásul gyönyörű esténk van, nem gondolod? - gúnyolódott tovább a szőke férfi.

Doflamingo, ne húzd tovább az időmet! A kérdéseket, most! - förmedt rá Crocodile a fiatalabb férfira.

Fufufufufu, Csak nem idegesek vagyunk? - élcelődött tovább a figyelmeztetés ellenére is a férfi. - Most ahogy elnézlek téged, végre értem, hogyan ragadhatott rajtad egy aligátor neve - mélázott el Doflamingo miközben Crocodile minden egyes négyzet-centiméterét alaposan végigmérte, kezdve a rendezetlen hajától a fáradt szemein és a gyűrött ingjén keresztül egészen az idegesen doboló lábáig. - Fufufufufu, vadállat. Mondd csak, harapsz is? - kérdezte a férfi, állát a tenyerébe támasztva

DOFLAMINGO! - mennydörögte a másik férfi olyan tekintettel, amiből csak úgy sütött az indulat.

Látom, igen - vonta le a következtetést a szőke férfi és egy cseppet sem látszott rajta, hogy megijedt vagy legalább meglepődött volna. Mintha azzal, hogy Crocodile hangot adott türelmetlenségének és bosszúságának csak még élvezetesebbé tette volna számára a játékot. - Fufufufu… Ez esetben, ha ennyire nem bírsz magaddal, máris kezdünk, csak előbb engedd meg, hagy töltsek neked egy italt.

Crocodile a szemét forgatta és tovább morgolódott az orra alatt, miközben Doflamingo hátrament a bárhoz, elővett két poharat, és mind a kettőbe whisky-t töltött. Azt sejtette, hogy a szőke férfi nemcsak azon fog élvezkedni, hogy máris sikerült rákényszerítenie az akaratát, hiszen most is itt volt, az Ő társaságában, hanem majd azon is, hogy mennyire zaklatott, de azt még ebben az esetben sem gondolta volna, hogy képes lesz ennyire idegesítően viselkedni. Feltételezte, hogy sokáig fog tartani, amíg kihúz belőle valami értelmeset, de hogy ennyire sokáig…

Csirió! - mondta Doflamingo, amint letette Crocodile elé a poharát, és hozzákoccintotta a sajátját, majd egy hajtásra megitta azt, ami benne volt.

A sebhelyes királyi kalóz egy szó nélkül kortyolt bele a saját adag alkoholjába. Bár az ital jelen, feldúlt állapotában kimondottan jólesett neki, mégis, inkább elharapta volna a saját nyelvét, de akkor sem köszönte volna meg Doflamingo-nak a figyelmességet. Időközben a szőke férfi ismételten előhalászta abból a rózsaszínű, tollas torzszülöttből, amit Ő kabátnak hív, a két nappal ezelőtti magazinját, és mire Crocodile letette a poharát már ki is nyitotta a megfelelő oldalnál.

Mint már említettem két nappal ezelőtt, van itt nekem, pár, hmmm… jellemző tulajdonságom, amik elviekben igazak a szüzekre. És, mivel múltkor az is kiderült egyesek döbbenetére hogy Te szűz vagy, fufufufu…, gondoltam felteszem neked ezeket a kérdéseket, hogy tisztább képet kaphassak. Olvashatom az elsőt? - kérdezte Doflamingo a márkajelzésű vigyora mögül.

Csak haladjunk - zsörtölődött továbbra is Crocodile.

Még egy ilyen türelmetlen aligátort, mint, Te - húzta tovább a szőke férfi - Felolvasok egy állítást, és kérlek Wani-yaro, aszerint mondd, hogy igaz, vagy hogy hamis, hogy, mint szűzre, mennyire illik az állítás - adta meg a pontos instrukciókat a férfi, mire Crocodile csak egy intéssel jelezte, hogy megértette.

Az első, fufufufu, ez jó - nevetgélt magában Doflamingo - "Az előjáték rendkívül fontos a szüzek számára és a megfelelő hangulat és helyzet is szükségeltetik hozzá, hogy megteremtsék a legjobb atmoszférát" - olvasta fennhangon - Igaz, vagy hamis?

Crocodile pár másodpercig összevont szemöldökkel meredt az előtte ülő flamingóra, akinek hatalmas vigyora csak megerősíteni látszott az egyre növekvő rossz előérzetét. Annak ellenére, hogy máris úgy érezte, komplett idiótát csinált magából, csak azzal, hogy belement Doflamingo játékába, azért, a biztonság kedvéért, és hogy ezzel is elodázza a válaszadás pillanatát, visszakérdezett:

Előjáték?

Jól hallottad - erősítette meg a másik férfi, akinek szemüveglencséi olyan fénnyel csillogtak, amit Crocodile jobban szeretett volna soha sem megtapasztalni.

Arra az előjátékra gondolsz, ami a, khm, szeretkezés előtt van? - kérdezte Crocodile, miközben egyre furcsábban és furcsábban érezte magát, hogy ilyesmiről beszélget pont Doflamingo-val.

Én ugyan nem - a sebhelyes férfi egy pillanatra megnyugodott - Én, speciel, gondolatban már sokkal előrébb járok, fufufufu… - majd rájött, hogy túl hamar gondolta azt, hogy elmúlt a veszély.

Crocodile ültében kihúzta magát. Valamiféle szokatlan, megfoghatatlan érzés kerítette hatalmába, ami egy pillanat alatt képes volt vele feledtetni, hogy mennyire fáradt, vagy ingerült. És, szó, ami szó, belekerült pár másodpercbe, mire felismerte, hogy Ő tulajdonképpen zavarban van.

Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem tudott volna válaszolni a kérdésre, bár ilyen dolgokon eddig még nem merengett, hanem arról, hogy túlontúl bizarrnak érezte egyáltalán a tényt, hogy válaszolnia kell. Az ilyen és ehhez hasonló, Crocodile szerint meglehetősen intim dolgokat az ember nem fecsegi el nagyon senkinek, pláne nem egy másik férfinak, aki történetesen Doflamingo.

Úgyhogy, Crocodile nem találva a szavakat továbbra is csak ült Doflamingo-val szemben, és egyszerűen nem tudott mit kezdeni a kezével és a kampójával, valamint egyszerre túl áthatónak érezte a szőke férfi pillantását, úgyhogy inkább nem nézett a másikra, helyette az italát bűvölte.

Tik-kat, Wani-yaro, az előbb még nagyon siettél - jegyezte meg Doflamingo gúnyosan, megnyalva a szája szélét - Csak nem elvitte a cica a nyelvedet?

Miért kérdezel egyáltalán tőlem ilyesmit? - vágott közbe a sebhelyes férfi, hogy ezzel is húzza az időt.

Nem figyelsz? - kontrázott rá Doflamingo, jót derülve Crocodile kétségbeesésén. - Mint említettem két nappal ez előtt, szeretnélek jobban megismerni - jelentette ki Doflamingo úgy ezt a mondatot, mintha az lenne a másik ember megismerésének legegyszerűbb módja, ha _ilyen_ kérdéseket teszünk fel neki. - Nos, igaz, vagy hamis?

A fiatalabb férfi egyszerűen nem hagyott neki semmiféle menekülési útvonalat, válaszolnia kell, ha szerette volna valaha ebben az életben viszontlátni a szivarjait.

A-azt hiszem, i-igaz - bicsaklott meg egy kissé a hangja, amiért máris mérges volt magára.

Amint, az utolsó szó elhagyta az ajkát, azonnal belátta, hogy őszintén válaszolni erre a kérdésre a lehető legnagyobb hiba volt, és legszívesebben azonnal visszaszívta volna a szavait. De, sajnos már késő volt, a legjobb, amit tehetett, az az volt, hogy megpróbálta elkerülni Doflamingo tekintetét, ha már a hangját nem tudta kizárni.

Megleptél, Crocodile - fuvolázta mély hangján Doflamingo - Nem hittem volna rólad, hogy ennyire érzelmes vagy, fufufufu…

Én, nem…! - kezdett bele a sebhelyes férfi a magyarázkodásba - Ahhh, csupán úgy gondolom, van egy pár olyan dolog, amit nem lehet _csak úgy_ …, mint például ez is. Van, amihez idő kell… - halkította le a hangját a mondat végére, amikor is meglepődve kellett tudomásul vennie, hogy egyre vörösebb az arca.

Már saját magát sem értette. Most meg mégis miért pirult el? Hiszen, aki előtte ül, csak Doflamingo. Igaz, hogy egy hamisítatlan bunkó, ráadásul még csak nem is teljesen épelméjű, de akkor is, csak egy nagyra nőtt idegesítő madár. Előtte igazán nincs miért pironkodnia. Vagy mégis…?

Igazán? - nevetgélt tovább Doflamingo a másik arcát tanulmányozva. Valamiért Őt közel sem lepte meg az a fejlemény, hogy asztal vendége ennyire zavarba jött. - Hallgatlak, Wani, nyugodtan mesélj még… - hízelgett.

Nem - jelentette ki Crocodile, amint megsejtette, hogy mire készül a szőke férfi és, ha csak egy két percre is, de sikerült megtalálnia eredeti hangszínét.

Igaz, hogy csak egypár bugyuta, semmit mondó információról van szó, de Crocodile akkor is Doflamingo-val ül szemben jelenleg. Még egy ilyen téma esetén sem mindegy, hogy mit és mennyit mondd - Következő!

Máris - mondta ezt úgy a fiatalabb férfi, mintha nem is Crocodile-nak tenne szívességet, hanem saját magának. - A második: " Fontosnak tartják, hogy a partnerük vonzónak találja őket (főleg az illatuk számít) " - olvasta fel Doflamingo a második pontot, majd előre dőlt, és Crocodile gyanakvó, majdhogynem rémült tekintete által kísérve a férfi gallérjához közel mély levegőt vett. A sebhelyes férfi egy pillanatra még lélegezni is elfelejtett, ahogyan Doflamingo semmiféle visszakozás nélkül, továbbra is közvetlenül a füle mellett mondta a következőket:

Hmmm, pedig még csak két nap telt el, de mióta nem leng állandóan körül Téged szivarfüst, máris sokkal kellemesebb az illatod…. Már-már csábító... - jegyezte meg, majd egy sokat mondó pillantás kíséretében visszaült a helyére és hátradőlt a székében.

Crocodile egy pillanatig szóhoz sem jutott. Ez. Meg. Mi. Volt? Félreértés ne essék, pontosan elértette a célzást, és ez volt az, ami csak még jobban összezavarta. Pontosan, mégis mit akar tőle a fiatalabb férfi? És miért van ebben a bárban egyre melegebb? Zavart tekintettel, és bosszúságában összevont szemöldökkel meredt Doflamingo-ra, majd úgy döntött, még mindig biztonságosabb, ha az italát ajándékozza meg hitetlenkedő pillantásával.

Nos, khm - köszörülte meg a torkát, a megfelelő szavakat keresgélve, ugyanis most eldöntötte, hogy nem fogja olyan könnyen megszellőztetni a személyes dolgait és szokásait. - Nem túl egyértelmű a megfogalmazás… Van, amikor számít, van, amikor nem, hogy milyen az, khm, illatom… - fejtegette, és megpróbált minél meggyőzőbbnek hallatszani, bár remegő hangjával talán éppen az ellenkezőjét érte el.

Jajj, hagyjuk már a kitérő válaszokat, Crocodile… - fojtotta egyszerűen a másikba a szót Doflamingo azzal ismét előre dőlt, és pont a sebhelyes férfival szemben az asztalra könyökölt. - Ha szeretnél belátható időn belül újra nikotinhoz jutni, akkor számodra nincsen talán, meg ehhez hasonlók. Igaz, vagy hamis. Csakis erre a két válaszra vagyok kíváncsi - fűzte tovább a szót a szőke férfi, miközben megint előre hajolt, ezzel ismételten illetlenre csökkentve a távolságot kettejük között. - Persze, fufufufufu, nehogy úgy érezd, hogy bármiben is meggátollak, ha valamit bővebben is ki akarsz fejteni, csak tessék… - ám, Crocodile, ha válaszolni is szeretett volna, akkor sem tudott volna, mert azzal, hogy Doflamingo előre hajolt a saját illatát is magával hozta, ami alattomosan, de annál erőteljesebben követelt magának mindent kitöltő helyet a sebhelyes kalóz elméjében. Szinte megnémult az intenzív fűszeres, egy meleg tenger sós levegőjével, és puha tollak illatával telt aromától.

Mégis, hogy lehet, hogy Doflamingo-nak ennyire erőteljes illata legyen, és neki eddig még csak nem is tűnt fel? Vagy elterelte valami a figyelmét, vagy talán az illat nem is olyan átható, csak Ő van kihegyezve a másik férfi minden rezdülésére...? Hogy kitisztítsa a gondolatait, gyorsan kortyolt egyet a whisky-éből.

Így mindjárt más… - foglalta gyorsan össze. - Ebben az esetben a válaszom: nem.

Tehát, igen, fufufufu~ - nevetett fel Doflamingo, majd amikor kissé lecsillapodott még hozzátette. - Gondolhattam volna.

Crocodile-t akármennyire is zavarták össze a kérdések és Doflamingo viselkedése együttesen, az azért feltűnt neki, hogy ma már nem először nevetik ki, és nézik teljesen hülyének. És, ha ez még nem lett volna elég, a felsoroltakból jelentős mennyiséget a rózsaszín madár követett el ellene. Ezek következtében számára is kockázatos ötlet fogalmazódott meg lassan a fejében. Ha beválik a terve, nem csak Ő fog kényelmetlenül fészkelődni a székén, valami értelmes, de minél kevésbé kompromittáló válaszon törve a fejét. Ha nem…, nos, abban az esetben elég lesz majd akkor aggódnia a következmények miatt.

Doflamingo, pontosan mikor is születtél? - kérdezte egyszer csak, rosszul játszva el, hogy csupán merő kíváncsiságból kérdezősködik.

Október 23-án - felelte a kérdezett engedelmesen, továbbra is vigyorogva.

Akkor Te, skorpió vagy, ha jól számolom - állapította meg Crocodile színtelen hangon.

Igen. Csak nem oda akarsz kilyukadni, ahova gondolom? - kérdezte a szőke férfi két kuncogás között.

Nem tudom, hogy Te éppen mire gondolsz, de - és még éppen idejében folytatta, hogy megakadályozza Doflamingo közbeszúrását, miszerint szívesen elárulja, hogy éppen mi jár a fejében, ha Crocodile ennyire kíváncsi - ebben az esetben módosítanám az egyességünket. Minden egyes hozzám intézett kérdés után, felolvasol egyet a skorpiókra vonatkozóak közül és megválaszolod, hogy igaz-e vagy hamis. Ha nem vagy hajlandó beleegyezni, akkor…

Rendben van! - bólintott rá Doflamingo a másik férfi kiegészítésére, anélkül, hogy végighallgatta volna. A sebhelyes férfi kezdte sejteni, hogy nem ez volt az évszázad ötlete egy kis elégtétel elérése érdekében.

Kezdhetem? - kérdezte a fiatalabb férfi, mire Crocodile csak sztoikusan bólintott.

Lássuk csak, skorpió, itt is van! - produkált egy minden eddiginél szélesebb mosolyt a férfi. - Az első: "A szeretkezés a skorpiók számára, egy "mindent vagy semmit" szívet fájdítóan gyötrő és érzelmi kérdés." - egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, majd máris folytatta a válaszával. - Elég furcsa a megfogalmazása, de igen, minden bizonnyal igaz. Ha valamit csinálok, akkor azt rendesen teszem. Nem szokásom fél munkát végezni, ha érted, hogy mire célzok, fufufufu~ - pillantott fel eléggé kétértelműen Crocodile-ra a flamingó, és megnyalt a szája szélét. - De, hogy gyötrő lenne? Nos, ebben nem igazán vagyok biztos, én inkább kínzónak nevezném, és igen, egyértelműen érzelmi kérdés. Mármint, úgy értem, majdnem bárkivel képes vagyok lefeküdni, de jelentősen különbözik az élmény, ha olyannal csinálom, akit tényleg szeretek. Vagy kívánok, fufufufu~ - magyarázta tovább Doflamingo, Crocodile pedig hallgatva a rózsaszín madár előadását egyre jobban és jobban elképedt, és talán egy kicsit el is borzadt.

Hogy képes valaki ilyen nyíltan beszélni _erről,_ anélkül, hogy egy kicsit is zavarba jönne? Lehet, hogy tényleg vele volt a baj, és túlságosan is prűd volt, de egyszerűen Ő nem tudta szimplán végighallgatni az előtte ülő férfit, anélkül, hogy ne érezte volna, hogy csak még jobban elpirul, és borsódzik a háta akárhányszor a szőke férfi közvetlenül rá nézve intézte hozzá a szavait. Ellenben Doflamingo annál inkább úgy nézett ki, mint aki igazán jó érzi magát.

Elégedett vagy a válasszal? - tudakolta Doflamingo Crocodile pillantását keresve. A férfi csak kurtán bólintott, majd az ajkához illesztette a pohara száját, hogy igyon még egy korty whisky-t. - Folytathatjuk veled? - kérdezte, ám, ennek ellenére meg sem várva a választ máris olvasta a harmadik pontot. - Eszerint, a szüzek, "Igazán jók a kezükkel, és a szeretkezés egész élménye tantrikus a számukra." - Crocodile szerencsétlenségére éppen ivott, amikor meghallotta az ominózus kérdést, és megbotránkozásában sikerült egy jó adag alkoholt az ingjére locsolnia.

Bassza meg… - szitkozódott, ahogyan az asztalon széthagyott szalvéták egyikével legalább megpróbálta felitatni a folyadék feleslegét.

Várj, segítek… - dorombolta Doflamingo sejtelmesen, azzal már az Ő keze is ott nyúlkált egy zsebkendővel egyetemben Crocodile hasához tapadt ingjén.

Nehogy hozzám merészelj nyúlni! - hangzott a figyelmeztetés, de a szőke férfi rá se hederített, mintha meg se hallotta volna, hogy hozzá szóltak, zavartalanul folytatta a kiömlött folyadék felitatását.

Igaz, Crocodile szalvétája már rég átázott, Ő mégis konokul tovább nyomogatta azt a nedves szövethez, így legalább addig sem kellett az egyre jobban vöröslő arcát mutatnia Doflamingo felé. Gyűlölte ezt az egész helyzetet, gyűlölte Doflamingo-t, amiért ellopta a szivarjait, amiért itt van, amiért ilyen botrányos kérdésekkel zaklatja, amiért ilyen szenvtelen, amiért segít neki, amiért minduntalan hozzáér, egyszóval mindenért. Csak túl akart már lenni ezen az egészen, és végre elszívni egy szivart. Vagy talán kettőt. Vagy hármat.

Jól, van, már biztosan jó lesz! - elégelte meg Crocodile a felsője tisztogatását, azzal türelmetlenül arrébb taszította Doflamingo matató kezeit, mire a szőke férfi egy mindent tudó mosoly kíséretében visszaült a helyére.

Ugye, mindeközben nem felejtetted el, hogy van egy kérdésed, amire válaszolnod kell? - tudakolta vigyorogva Doflamingo.

Nem - szűrte a fogai között a sebhelyes férfi. - A válaszom, természetesen az, hogy hamis. Mégis, mit vártál, egy kezem van… - motyogta zavartan, de be sem tudta fejezni a mondatot, mert Doflamingo nevetése félbeszakította.

Nem is tudtam, hogy az önirónia a Te asztalod, Wani! - nyögte két kacaj között. - Na, és mi van a tantrikus résszel? Az is hamis?

Igen.

Vagyis nem, fufufufu~ - gúnyolódott tovább a szőke férfi. - Kérlek, javíts ki Crocodile, ha tévednék, de a tantrikus nem valami olyasmit jelent, hogy a partnereknek tényleg szeretniük kell egymást? Hogy, ha nincs érzelmi kötődés, teszem azt szerelem, akkor már nem is olyan jó az egész? - Doflamingo várt pár másodpercet, hátha Crocodile válaszra méltatja, de a másik férfi egy szót sem szólt, sőt még ránézni sem volt hajlandó. - Hmmm, nem válaszolsz. Akkor ezt vehetem megerősítésnek?

Nem érdekel az értelmetlen eszmefuttatásod. A kérdésedre válaszoltam, nem vagyok köteles egy szóval sem többet mondani az egyezségünk értelmében. Te jössz! - morogta Crocodile ellenségesen.

Nyugalom, Te türelmetlen aligátor - fűzte csak azért is tovább a szót. - Csupán levontam egy gyors következtetést. Mert, tudod, azt feltételeztem, hogy Te valamennyivel, hmm, érzékenyebb vagy, mint például én, de azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyivel. Hallgatva a válaszaidat, azt kell, hogy mondjam, hogy kimondottan olyan típus vagy, aki ad az úgynevezett "körítésre"...Tudod, hogy mire gondolok, fontos neked a helyszín, az időpont, az, hogy milyen hangulatban vagy Te, vagy a partnered... Ezt nem is sejtettem volna, de a kemény külső…

Be ne fejezd! - vágott közbe Crocodile Doflamingo elemzésébe.

Már nem nagyon érdekelte, hogy végig kell hallgatnia, amint a férfi a saját hálószobai életét regéli el, úgy, mintha az ilyesmi olyan téma lenne, amit az emberek egy jó kávé mellett beszélnek meg mindenféle idegenekkel, de az véletlenül sem hiányzott a sebhelyes férfinak, hogy Doflamingo az övét is kivesézze. És, ami talán még ennél is jobban bosszantotta, hogy a flamingó nem mondott teljesen alaptalan dolgokat... - Haladjunk, nem akarok itt ülni holnap reggelig. Te következel! - adta ki az utasítást Crocodile.

Azonnal! - nevetgélt komolytalanul Doflamingo - Nehogy panasz legyen rám, amiért nem vagyok elég gyors Neked, fufufufufu~ - tette még hozzá a szőke férfi, csak azért, hogy ismételten láthassa, amint beszélgető partnere arcszíne még egy árnyalattal vörösebb lesz. - Második: " A skorpiók esetében a fájdalom és az élvezet kéz a kézben jár. " - majd szinte gondolkodás nélkül vágta rá a választ. - Hogy ez mennyire igaz! Fufufufu~ Pontosabban, rám igaz, az összes skorpió nevében nem tudok nyilatkozni…. Emlékszem, alig pár hónappal ezelőtt pont egy hasonló indokkal rúgtak ki az éjszaka kellős közepén, egy tengerész hálószobájából, fufufufu~ Kiderült, hogy az illető, nem igazán szívleli, ha megharapják, fufufufu~ Így visszagondolva, igazán mondhatta volna, még a klubban, hogy Ő nem az a fajta, aki bukik az ínyencségekre. Nos, ez már a múlté, csupán az volt roppant kellemetlen az egészben, hogy bezzeg az alsónadrágom a szobájában maradt, szóval, fufufufu~ - itt megállt egy pillanatra, hogy ismét felnézzen Crocodile-ra a pohárjáról. - reggel szereztem neki pár kellemetlen percet, amit magyarázkodással tölthetett….

A sebhelyes férfi már meg sem lepődött a hallottakon. Valahogy, valószínűleg a flamingó általános természete miatt, számára is nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a férfi nem tud egyszerűen csak szeretni valakit, anélkül, hogy ne okozna emellett fájdalmat is. Doflamingo esetében, ha létezett egyáltalán a számára ilyen kifejezés, hogy gyengédség, kivétel nélkül mindig szorosan kapcsolódott a kálvária fogalmához. Az előtte ülő Mennyei Démon még saját érzelmeivel is ellenmondásban volt. Kusza gondolatiból végül Doflamingo riasztotta fel:

Nagyon furcsa képet vágsz, Crocodile… - állapította meg a szőke férfi felöltve szokásos mosolyát. - Csak nem kételkedsz abban, amit mondtam? Fufufufu~ Ha szeretnéd, szívesen adok neked ízelítőt belőle, hogy miből is maradhatott ki az a tengerész…. Akár itt és most…. - koppintott párat az asztal lapjára, jelezve, hogy neki aztán egy szemernyit sincs ellenére talán még ezen az asztallapon sem.

Nem, köszönöm! - hűtötte le gyorsan és határozottan a fiatalabb férfit Crocodile.

A sebhelyes férfi gondolatban rögtön fel is jegyezte magának, hogyha találkozik egyszer valakivel, aki még Doflamingo-nál is erőszakosabban képes nyomulni és próbálkozni, feltétlenül mutassa be őket egymásnak, majd pedig összekötözve a két jómadarat dobja be őket a tengerbe, hogy egy életre megszabaduljon tőlük. - Következő kérdés! - rendelkezett helyette.

Ne hidd, hogy ezzel a kedvemet vetted - jelentette kis Doflamingo eltökélten. - Még korán van, az ajánlatom pedig örökké élni fog a számodra, Crocodile... És tekintetbe véve, hogy az első alkunknak sem tudtál ellenállni két napnál tovább, úgy sejtem…

Következő! - vágott közbe a sebhelyes férfi. - Kérdés!

Rendben, rendben - duruzsolta a másik férfi. - A negyedik: " A szex számukra egy teljes testi élmény, ennek értelmében megpróbálnak semmit sem érintetlenül hagyni. "

Hamis - vágta rá azonnal Crocodile megpróbálva minél kevésbé feltűnően kerülni az előtte ülő férfi tekintetét. _Mégis mi a fenéért kell minden egyes kérdésnek ennyire lényegre törőnek lennie?_ \- Megint Te jössz!

Ácsi, lassan a testtel, Wani-yaro! - szólt hirtelen közbe Doflamingo, majd az arcán egy, az eddigieknél csak még ravaszabb vigyor tűnt fel. - Ha minden kérdésre nemmel felelsz, joggal gondolhatom, hogy hazudsz, és feltételezhetem, hogy valójában a válasz mindre igen lenne. Úgyhogy, most próbáljuk meg megint. Tehát, igaz, vagy hamis? - tette fel ismételten a kérdést a flamingó.

Már mondtam, és nem szeretném megismételni - zárta rövidre, legalább is remélte, hogy le tudja zárni rövidre ezt a közjátékot Crocodile.

De, szerencsétlenségére, most sem lett igaza.

Látom, ebben sem leszel a partnerem… - sóhajtott egy kissé lemondóan Doflamingo majd a következő pillanatban egy szinte követhetetlen mozdulat kíséretében megragadta Crocodile ép kezének csuklóját és maga felé rántotta. - Nem hiszem el, hogy például itt nem vagy érzékeny… - mondta, azzal az ajkaihoz emelte a sebhelyes férfi kezét, és a csuklójától kezdve, a kigombolt mandzsetta gombnak köszönhetően, majdnem egészen a könyökéig apró csókokkal végigcsókolta a bőrét.

Crocodile a pillanat törtrésze alatt rántotta ki a kezét a másik férfi szorításából, és felpattanva a székéből elhátrált még az asztaltól is. Érezte, hogy lángol az arca, a gyomra bukfenceket vet, és még a térdei is remegnek.

Doflamingo…! - kezdett volna bele a fenyegetőzésbe a férfi, de a rózsaszín madár megelőzte.

Én megmondtam, fufufufufu~ - dorombolta, ahogyan Ő is felemelkedett a székéből és Crocodile felé irányította a lépteit. - Biztosra vettem, hogy még neked is vannak gyenge pontjaid... Sőt! - fejtegette, ahogyan lassan, de biztosan egyre közelebb került a sebhelyes férfihoz, Crocodile pedig, hogy fenntartsa a közöttük lévő távolságot, folyamatosan hátrált a fal felé. Csak idő kérdése volt, hogy mikor éri el a kocsma oldalát és kerül ezzel csapdába. Doflamingo csapdájába.

Én pedig már megmondtam, hogy ne merészelj hozzám nyúlni! - morogta az idősebb férfi, és amint befejezte a mondatot a háta nekiütközött a falnak. A kör ezzel bezárult…

Hjajj, Crocodile, olyan imádni való vagy, amikor ennyire ellenállsz… - hagyta azon a napon már sokadjára teljesen figyelmen kívül a másik férfi véleményét Doflamingo, miközben beérte Crocodile-t a falnál. A szőke férfi teljes magasságával Crocodile fölé tornyosult, alig hagyva egy kis teret maguk között. - Lássuk, hol érdemes még próbálkoznom? Mondjuk a combodon? - találgatta Doflamingo, miközben jobb kezének egyik ujját végighúzta alulról felfelé a sebhelyes férfi belső combján.

Hiába volt Crocodile-on nadrág, az tapintás mégis úgy tetszett a számára, mintha közvetlenül a bőrét érte volna. Doflamingo érintése nyomán a férfi izmai sorban megrándultak, a lélegzete pedig elakadt. Ezzel szemben a szíve a mellkasában őrült sebességgel kezdett el verni. Crocodile-t szinte sokkolta az élmény, még ellenkezni is elfelejtett. Doflamingo, látva az idősebb férfi reakcióját halkan felnevetett.

Fufufufufu~ Talált, süllyedt, nem igaz, Crocodile? - dorombolta, külön figyelmet szentelve a másik nevének minden egyes szótagjára, ahogyan kiejtette. - Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon az arcodon a sebhelyed is hasonlóan érzékeny lehet? - fontolgatta a flamingó, és már nyújtotta is volna a kezét, hogy kutató ujjai feltérképezzék azt a területet is, de csupán egy centivel Crocodile arca előtt egy arany kampó kulcsolódott a csuklójára, megállítva ezzel Őt.

Azt ne… - hallatszott a sebhelyes férfi szinte elsuttogott figyelmeztetése.

És, akármennyire is volt halk a tiltás, a hangnem mégis visszatartotta Doflamingo-t a további molesztálástól. Crocodile elképzelni sem tudta, mi volt eddig vele. Mégis, miért nem dacolt Doflamingo érintése ellen másodpercekkel ez előtt? Mintha még gondolkodni is elfelejtett volna csupán egy kis közjátéktól közte és a nagydarab madár között. Ami, még önmagában nem is lett volna baj, ha az undortól akadt volna el a szava, de nem így történt. Ha mást nem is, azt meg tudta mondani, az akarata ellenére a teste által adott jelekből, hogy az előbb igazán zavarba jött. Még most is érezte, hogy szinte izzik körülötte a levegő, annyira forró volt a bőre, valamint a pulzusa sem akart lassítani a tempón. Miért? Miért bizonytalanodott el ennyire? Hiszen egy másik férfi fogdosta! Gusztustalannak kellene lennie, még a gondolatnak is, akkor meg miért nem az?

Folytassam esetleg máshol, másik porcikáddal, vagy most már hajlandó vagy őszintén felelni a kérdésemre? - kérdezte Doflamingo még mindig fölényesen, de azért a biztonság kedvéért fél szemét a sebhelyes férfi kampóján tartva.

I-igaz - ismerte be Crocodile pár másodpercnyi hezitálás után.

Gyors mérlegelés után úgy döntött, még mindig így, kérdésekre válaszolva, esik kisebb csorba a becsületén, mintha szimplán hagyná, hogy Doflamingo végigtapogassa.

Pompás! - örvendezett Doflamingo leengedve a kezét, majd visszasétált a bárhoz, hogy ismételten elővegye valahonnan a mélyből a whisky-s üveget, és azt az asztalra tegye, ahol a poharuk, immár üresen, árválkodott. - Tölthetek még, hogy ezt is a nyakadba tudd locsolni? - gúnyolódott a fiatalabb férfi, amint teletöltötte mindkét poharat a borostyán sárga folyadékkal.

Az idősebb férfi megtehette volna, hogy nem ül vissza az asztalhoz, hanem, fogja magát, és, ha már ilyen közel van a bejárati ajtóhoz, egyszerűen kisétál rajta, egy szó nélkül, magára hagyva a Mennyei Démont az ostoba kérdéseivel együtt. De, mégsem tett így. Hiszen, amellett, hogy még mindig égető vágyat érzett az iránt, hogy végre elszívhasson egy minőségi szivart, most már úgy sejtette, hogy a hírneve is kockán forog. Nem volt teljesen alaptalan az az elgondolása, miszerint, ha a játéka közepén itt hagyná Doflamingo-t, akkor minden bizonnyal már holnap attól lenne hangos Marineford, amit itt, nemrégiben elárult az idióta madárnak. Még, ha marad, és válaszol a szőke kalóz összes kérdésére, bármi legyen is az alkujuk vége, talán, de csak talán nagyobb eséllyel tarthatja féken Doflamingo nyelvét a személyes dolgival kapcsolatban. Emellett Ő maga is gyávának tartotta volna magát, ha most megfutamodik.

Így, nem volt más választása, ha alig pár perc tétovázás után is, de vissza kellett ülnie az asztalhoz a szőke férfival szembe.

Vigyázz a szádra, Donquixote! - figyelmeztette a szőke férfit Crocodile, direkt az első nevét használva, hiszen tudta, hogy a férfi nem igazán szereti, ha úgy nevezik, majd leereszkedett a székébe. - És, ha több, mint két kérdés maradt hátra, akkor felesleges a poharakkal bajlódnod, az üveg is megteszi…

Ennyire ne ess kétségbe, Wani-yaro - kuncogott Doflamingo, miközben átcsúsztatta a sebhelyes férfi poharát a saját oldalára. - Csak nem lehet olyan kellemetlen velem tölteni az idődet. Fufufufuf~ Hiszen, szemlátomást az előbb is kimondottan jól érezted magad…

Nem vagyok kíváncsi a mellébeszélésedre. Haladjunk! - indítványozta Crocodile.

Ha jól emlékszem, akkor én jövök - mondta Doflamingo lepillantva az újságjába. - A harmadik: " Rendkívül akaratos és talán egy kissé túl domináns is az ágyban. " - olvasta fel, majd pár pillanatra elhallgatott. - Ha jobban belegondolok, akkor ez az én esetemben, igen erősen partner-függő kérdés…

Ezt most értsem úgy, hogy Te, megismétlem, Te, képes vagy máshogy is viszonyulni emberekhez, mint hogy ráerőlteted az akaratodat másokra? - kérdezett bele Crocodile szkeptikusan, kissé gúnyos mosolyra húzva a száját. - Kérlek, ne nevettess! Te, mint gondoskodó és előzékeny személy? Az egész lényed lényegét adnád fel, ha véletlenül így tennél... - Crocodile, bármi mást is mondott volna Doflamingo, nem kötött volna bele a szőke férfiba.

De, ezt az egy dolgot, amit percekkel korábban, vagy akár az egész este, sőt meg merte volna kockáztatni, hogy mióta ismeri Doflamingo-t is tett vele a férfi nem bírta szó nélkül hagyni. Egy ekkora hazugság mellett még Ő sem tud csak úgy elsétálni.

Ebből is látszik, hogy nem ismersz igazán, Crocodile… - felelte a szőke férfi. - Persze, ezen könnyen változtathatnának… - magyarázta Doflamingo veszélyesen lehalkítva a hangját, miközben a mutató ujjával a pohara szájának szélén írt le nagy köröket. - Tudod, van az a mondás, hogy, hiszem, ha látom…, nos, a Te esetedben hiszem, ha érzem? Fufufufufu~ - gyorsan ivott egy kortyot, hogy megnedvesítse az ajkait, majd folytatta: - Mert, például, vegyük Téged. Veled szemben, egészen biztos, hogy nem lennék erőszakos. Tekintve, hogy az első alkalmunk lenne…. Meg aztán, én csupán szeretni akarlak Téged, nem összetörni és elüldözni. Finom lennék, gyengéd, és végig szem előtt tartanám, hogy Te is élvezd a dolgot. Tetejébe, az első alkalomból adódóan, sokkal fontosabb lenne nekem, hogy elsődlegesen neked legyen jó... - hallgatott el, és Crocodile-ra függesztette a tekintetét, hátha mást is le tud olvasni a férfi arcáról az általános zavartságon kívül. - Tehát, mit mondasz? Adsz egy esélyt kettőnknek?

Nem - hangzott a határozott válasz. - És sem most, sem pedig máskor - felelte Crocodile kissé türelmetlenül.

Egyszerűen nem volt képes felfogni, hogy miért ostromolja még mindig a másik férfi az ajánlataival, amikor már kismilliószor egyértelműen a tudtára adta, hogy ki nem állhatja Őt. - Túlságosan súlyos szavakkal dobálózol, Doflamingo - oktatta ki a szőke férfit. - Szeretni valakit, nem csak annyit tesz, mint lefeküdni vele. Ennél ez az érzés sokkal többről szól… Vagy, legalább is többről kellene, hogy szóljon, de Te ezt úgy sem értheted… - legyintett a férfi lemondóan és inkább belekortyolt az italába.

Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy képes lennék összekeverni azt, ha éppen szerelmes vagyok, vagy csak egy görbe estére vágyok valakivel? - itt egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mintha az asztal fényes lapját bámulva felderengett volna a szőke férfi előtt pár emlék. - Szerintem, még csak nem is sejted, Crocodile, hogy milyen kemény hónapjaim voltak mostanában miattad, fufufufufu~ - nevetett Doflamingo, de ebből a nevetéséből kivételesen egy cseppnyi jókedv sem hallatszott ki, de még irónia vagy gúnyosság sem. Csak leplezni próbált keserűség.

Majd egy szempillantás alatt visszatért a régi, széles mosoly, és ismét minden a régi volt. - Komolya öregem, értem én, hogy mi az a testiség, vagy a vágy, hiszen Dressrossa-ról jövök, a szenvedélyek országából, de azért nekem is vannak érzéseim... Még ha ez elsőre nem is látszik minden esetben, fufufufufu~ - ismét megállt egy pillanatra, majd mintha hirtelen feleszmélt volna, hogy pontosan miért is ül itt újra lepillantott az újság lapjaira. - Azt hiszem, ezzel megválaszoltam a kérdésemet, ennyi elég is belőlem, hiszen éppen megint Te jössz, Wani! Következő állítás, a szüzeknek: "Általában sok fétisük és fantáziálgatásuk van, amit szeretnének mind "végigjátszani." Érdekes… Tehát, igaz vagy hamis?

Ám Crocodile szinte meg sem hallotta Doflamingo kérdését. Ha meg is hallotta biztos, hogy nem fogta fel a szavak értelmét. Sőt, az után a rész után, ahol is az előtte ülő túl nagyra nőtt madár burkoltan szerelmet vallott neki, minden más kiesett. Továbbra is mozdulatlanul ült a helyén, és megpróbálta értelmezni ezt a furcsa szituációt. Azt, amelyikben, ez a felnőtt férfi, nevezett Donquixote Doflamingo, életének jelentős hányadának megkeserítője, a Mennyei Démon, közli, hozzátéve ráadásul meglehetősen szimplán, semmiféle zavar vagy idegesség nélkül, hogy szereti Őt. Olyan romantikusan szereti.

Crocodile-nak kellett hozzá jó pár perc, mire igazán felfogta a hallottakat. És amit ez megtörtént, még számára is meglepően heves indulat kerítette hatalmába keveredve valamivel, amit leginkább megint zavarként tudott volna azonosítani. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik, bár jelen esetben nem igazán tudta volna beazonosítani, hogy miért.

Nincs jogod hozzá, hogy csak úgy ilyeneket közölj… - vágott Doflamingo szavába, miközben érezte, hogy a jobb keze ökölbe szorul.

Pardon? - vonta fel a szőke férfi egyik szemöldökét kérdőn. - Azt hiszem, egy kissé lemaradtam. Mihez is nincsen jogom? - függesztette a tekintetét a sebhelyes férfira.

Ahhoz, Te utolsó idióta, hogy olyan kinyilatkoztatásokat tegyél, miszerint szerelmes vagy - sziszegte a másik férfi. - Belém. Nem is ismersz. Semmit se tudsz rólam. Ráadásul mióta ismerjük egymást, folyamatosan csak azon vagy, hogy ha csak két szót váltunk is, az nekem minél megalázóbb vagy kellemetlenebb legyen. Az akaratom ellenére cselekszel! Állandóan! És még Te mondod, hogy képes vagy szeretni? Vagy csak valami hasonlóra, mint a szeretet? Egyáltalán tudsz máshogy is viselkedni, mint abnormálisan? - emelte fel a hangját a düh hevessége miatt Crocodile. - Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, de mindennek köze nincs még egy jobbfajta viszonyhoz se, nem hogy szerelemhez! - a sebhelyes férfi észre sem vette, de míg vádaskodott egészen felemelkedett a székéből, így hát, most visszaült.

Még mindig mérgesen, összevont szemöldökkel, és az előbbi jelenet miatt kissé zihálva meredt a flamingóra, akinek arcáról fokozatosan leolvadt a mosoly. Doflamingo az este folyamán az átlagosnál sokkal többször produkált valami komolyabb arckifejezést, mint a teli vigyor, és ez kezdte elbizonytalanítani Crocodile-t.

Ha bármit, tényleg akármit kényelmetlennek éreztél, vagy rosszul éltél meg a múltban, és az én hibámból történt, - kezdte egy hosszú és mély hallgatás után lassan - nos, akkor azért elnézést kérek. Néha… - a szőke férfin látszott, hogy keresi a szavakat a mondandójához. - nem tudom megítélni, hogy hol a határ. - fejezte be Doflamingo, miközben a tekintetét egy pillanatra sem szakította el a másik férfitól.

Ehhez képest Crocodile ezek után sem csinált mást, csak némán meredt az előtte ülőre. Ha bárki más mondott volna neki olyasmit, miszerint Doflamingo egyszer bocsánatot kért tőle, körberöhögte volna az illetőt, majd miután elkönyvelte volna megrögzött hazudozónak, vagy egyszerűen bolondnak, elsétál. Még úgy, hogy a saját fülével volt szerencséje hallani ezt, még így is nehezen hitte el, hogy ilyesmi egyáltalán megtörténhet. Doflamingo elismerte, hogy hibázott, és bocsánatot kért tőle. Tőle. Attól, akivel csakis indulatszavakkal, káromkodásokkal és fenyegetőzésekkel megtűzdelve voltak képesek beszédbe elegyedni.

Ez már túl sok volt Crocodile-nak egy napra a tollas idiótától. Először a szerelmi vallomás, most meg egy nyilvános, szemtől szembeni bocsánat kérés. Nem, a sebhelyes férfi úgy érezte, hogy aznapra az agya felmondta a szolgálatot. Az előbbi hirtelen haragja, amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt. Most már legszívesebben nevetett volna. Kínjában? Fáradtságában? Kétségbeesésében? Már ezt sem tudta. Az sem volt egészen rendben, hogy már Ő sem igazán találta magát az elmúlt két napban, hála a nikotin hiánynak, de hogy most már Doflamingo is kezdi?

Ma mindenki megkergült? - morogta az orra alatt, ahogyan felemelte a poharát és egy húzásra kiitta a tartalmát. Kissé meg is szédült tőle, de ez jelen pillanatban nem érdekelte. - Hihetetlen vagy, Doflamingo - mondta immár hangosan a szőkének intézve a szavait. - Nem tudom, mit akarsz elérni ezzel a hazugsággal, de egyszerűen képtelen vagyok hinni neked… Egy szót nem hiszek el abból, hogy bármit is érzel irántam, ahogyan abból sem, hogy még csak véletlenül is komolyan gondoltad a bocsánatkérést, azt pedig végképp nem, hogy akár egy kicsit is ismernél…

Ebben tévedsz. Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire zárkózott vagy, meglepően jól ismerlek - vágott közbe Doflamingo elszánt tekintettel az arcán.

Doflamingo, túl hosszúra nyúlt már ez a nap, ne nehezítsd meg még jobban! - figyelmeztette a sebhelyes férfi a másikat. - Hányszor mondjam még el, hogy biztosan elérjen az agyadig? Nem ismersz, és soha nem is fogsz…

Ha ez mind igaz lenne - szakította ismét félbe Doflamingo a sebhelyes férfit, még mielőtt újra kiabálni kezd vele -, akkor honnan tudnám, hogy mikor születtél? Napra pontosan? Honnan tudnám, hogy hogyan szerezted azt a varratot? Honnan tudnám, hogy miért éppen kampót hordasz, és nem valami mást a hiányzó kezed helyén? Honnan tudnám, hogy sohasem eszel reggelit? Hogy jobban szereted a vörös bort, mint a fehéret? Hogy imádod a banawani-kat? Hogy akármennyire is gyűlölöd, valahol mégis tiszteled Fehérbajuszt? Hogy miért van szűkséged a Pluton-ra? Hogy miért szereted a sivatagot? Hogy miért utálsz fázni? Hogy, igaz, hogy nem tudsz úszni a démongyümölcs miatt, mégis szereted a tengert és a sós illatát? Mellesleg pont ezért van víz alatti irodád is, Alabasta-ban, mert hiányolod a tengert, és a fedélzeten töltött napokat.

Elég… - kezdte halkan Crocodile.

És hogy miért nem szereted a többi Shichibukai társaságát? Vagy, hogy miért nem állhatod ki, ha az engedélyed nélkül érintenek meg? Vagy, hogy, ha nincs hátraigazítva a hajad, majdnem a válladig ér? Hogy néha a cipőd orrával kopogsz? Vagy, hogy túl sokat éjszakázol? Vagy például a szivarjaid,,,,

Azt mondtam, elég! - parancsolta most már határozott hangon Crocodile, mire Doflamingo, mintha csak elvágták volna, abbahagyta a felsorolást.

Már megint hatalmába kerítette az a kellemetlen érzés. Doflamingo, döbbenetes módon, tényleg sokat tudott a viselt dolgairól. Ráadásul olyan személyes dolgokról, motivációkról, és érzésekről, amiket soha, senkinek, semmilyen körülmények között nem árult volna el. Mégis, a fejében motoszkáló, idegesítő kérdést, miszerint, honnan tudhatott meg ilyen nem publikus információkat a flamingó, elnyomta ez a különös érzés. Egy röpke pillanatra úgy sejlett fel előtte, míg a szőke férfi monológját hallgatta a saját szokásairól, mintha Doflamingo tényleg ismerné Őt. Mintha, ezek miatt, elképzelhető lett volna egy kósza gondolat erejéig, hogy az eddig mondottakat is komolyan gondolta. Crocodile beleborzongott ebbe az elképzelésbe. Megpróbálta elhessegetni ezt az érzést, bizonygatni magának, hogy Doflamingo egy szélhámos, egy manipulatív gazember, egy bábjátékos, aki ezzel is csak valahogy hasznot akar húzni belőle, és egyetlen szavát sem szabad elhinnie. Hogy mindez nem lehet igaz. Miért is lenne? Adott Doflamingo valaha okot rá, hogy egyszer is komolyan vegye? De, akárhogyan is próbálkozott, ez a fura, és abszurd felvetés egyszerűen gyökeret vert a gondolatai között. Nem hagyta szabadulni. Mint, valami vírus megfertőzte. Centiről centire, lépésről lépésre, pillanatról pillanatra kerítette egyre jobban a hatalmába. Elég volt csak egyetlen egyszer eljátszania ezzel az elképzeléssel, és már nem tudott úgy tekinteni Doflamingo-ra, mint azelőtt. Mégis mi ütött belé? Úgy viselkedik, mintha titkon imponálna neki, hogy…, nem, nem fog ilyesmit még csak gondolatban sem kimondani. Kész őrület. Mégis, hogy gondolhatja Doflamingo, hogy ez egyáltalán működne közöttük? Mind a ketten férfiak, többé kevésbé józan felnőttek, ráadásul kalózok…. Nem. Abszurdum, mondogatta magában egyfolytában, de még a mantrázás sem segített neki elűzni az akaratlanul is a felszínre törő emlékeket. A szőke férfi érintéseit, az illatát, azt, ahogyan kiejti a nevét… Most már biztos, hogy megbolondult, ha már ott tart, hogy Doflamingo-ról képzeleg! És, ha ez még nem lett volna elég, érezte, ahogyan a teste is cserbenhagyva Őt, elárulja a vívódását azzal, hogy egyre csak mélyíti az árulkodó pírt az arcán.

Honnan…? - kezdett volna bele Crocodile, hogy ezzel is legalább megkísérelje elterelni a figyelmét a zavaráról.

Egyszerűen figyelek Rád - közölte Doflamingo, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. - Figyelek Rád, mert érdekelsz engem. Mindenhogy, mindenféle szempontból, minden pillantásod, minden szavad, minden mozdulatod - mondta, és Crocodile-nak úgy tetszett, hogy soha sem hallotta még Doflamingo hangját ennyire mélynek.

De miért pont én…? - kérdezte fogcsikorgatva. Legszívesebben elkapta volna a tekintetét, de nem tehette, nem engedhette meg, hogy Doflamingo ennél is többet észrevegyen a küszködéséből.

Én sem tudom. Nem tudom, de az biztos, hogy hónapok óta nincs nyugtom tőled… Hiába próbálom bárki mással beérni, megfeledkezni rólad, egyszerűen nem megy. Pedig elhiheted, hogy nem keveset kísérleteztem…

Úgy mondod, mintha ez érdem lenne… - morogta a sebhelyes férfi.

Csupán, kissé hajmeresztő, hogy magamat sem értem - magyarázta tovább Doflamingo. - Miattad. Tudod, ez elég ritkán fordul elő az én esetemben.

Tégy egy szívességet, és ne állítsd be úgy, mintha az én hibám lenne - felelte Crocodile barátságtalanul.

Aznapra nem maradt több energiája. Semmire sem, nemhogy Doflamingo-ra, és az ostobaságaira. Kimerült. Már nem akart mást, csak egy szivart, és hogy aludhasson egy jót, hátha holnapra kitisztul a feje és kiheveri ezt a sok sületlenséget.

Hiba? - kérdezte megrökönyödve a szőke férfi. - Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy az lenne. Sőt! Életemben nem voltam még ennyire felvillanyozva! Kellesz. Nekem - tagolta, majd még kacsintott is egyet, csak hogy Crocodile-t ezzel is még jobban zavarba hozza. - Csak találgatni tudok, hogy mégis miért nem vagy hajlandó elhinni, hogy csakis a színtiszta igazat mondom, Azt, amit érzek. És, fufufufufu~, egyvalamit igen határozottan érzek… - mondta, miközben Crocodile meglepetésére, az ismételten vadul vigyorgó Doflamingo az asztal alatt előretolta a lábát, egészen addig, amíg a térdük össze nem ért, a szőke férfi lába pedig becsúszott Crocodile lábai közé. A sebhelyes férfi pedig erre automatikusan hátrébb csúszott a székén.

Lassan, fáradtan, nemet intett a fejével, majd nagyot sóhajtott.

Hány kérdés van még? - kérdezte egyszer csak, meglehetősen fásult és érdektelennek tettetett hangon. Doflamingo percekig nem volt hajlandó válaszolni, ezt megunva, Crocodile haragos tekintettel átnyúlt az asztalon és ép kezével elvette az ominózus újságot Doflamingo-tól, majd indulatosan lecsapta maga előtt.

" Általában sok fétisük és fantáziálgatásuk van, amit szeretnének mind "végigjátszani" - olvasta fel a sebhelyes férfi, majd egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. - Igaz - közölte türelmetlen hangon. - Van fétisem, például, hogy ki nem állhatom a flamingókat…. - pillantott a szőke férfira jelentőségteljesen.

És az utolsó: "Durván szeretik." - itt is megállt egy másodpercre, majd csak az után válaszolt. - Hamis. És most tényleg hamis. Nekem nem hobbim, az, hogy fájdalmat okozzak magamnak, vagy másoknak… - közölte egyszerűen, majd az asztallapon keresztül visszalökte az újságot az eddig szótlanul ücsörgő Doflamingo-nak. - A tieid, pedig, úgy döntöttem nem érdekelnek. Úgyhogy végeztem, teljesítettem az alku rám eső részét. Kérem vissza a cigaretta-tárcámat! - parancsolt rá a flamingóra, azzal fel is állt a helyéről, és a másik elé lépett, hogy jelezze, nem kívánja tovább húzni az időt.

Doflamingo, látva, hogy Crocodile türelme eléggé a végéhez közelít, úgy döntött nem fogja kéretni magát. Felállt Ő is, és elkezdett a tollas kabátja ezer meg ezer zsebében kutatni a cigarettatárca után.

Crocodile megkönnyebbülésére a tárca tényleg elő is került, ám, Doflamingo, ahelyett, hogy szimplán átnyújtotta volna azt a sebhelyes férfinak, felpattintotta, a kezébe szórta belőle az összes szivart, majd az üres tárcát nyomta csak Crocodile kezébe. Az idősebb férfi pedig csak szótlanul állt, és meghökkenve nézte a művelet sort.

Nem hibáztathatsz, fufufufufu~ - nevetett Doflamingo okosan hátrálva egy lépést. - Te csak a tárcát kérted...

Crocodile egészen eddig bírta ki teljesen szótlanul, ez az egy mondta visszarántotta a valóságba. Abba a valóságba, ahol még mindig nem kapta vissza a szivarjait.

Na, ne szórakozz velem! - morogta indulatosan, miközben kezét előre nyújtva, a flamingó felé lépett, hogy, ha kell, erővel vegye vissza a jogos tulajdonát.

Csakhogy Doflamingo gyorsabb volt. Nevetve emelete a feje fölé a kezét, benne a szivarokkal. A sebhelyes férfi mindenre elszántan közvetlenül a másik elé lépett, és megpróbálta nyújtózkodva, lábujjhegyre állva elérni Doflamingo, nevetséges magasságából kifolyólag nevetségesen magasan lévő tulajdonát.

Csupán azzal nem számolt, hogy közben elveszítette az egyensúlyát és ennek következtében ráesett Doflamingo széles mellkasára. A szőke férfi, pedig, mintha csak erre várt volna, egy szempillantás alatt lecsökkentette azt a minimális távolságot nullára, ami még az Ő és a sebhelyes férfi ajka között volt.

Crocodile egyszerre meghökkenve és megbotránkozva Doflamingo hirtelen csókjától megpróbált szóban tiltakozni, amit a szőke férfi azon nyomban ki is használva átcsúsztatta a nyelvét a másik szájába.

A sebhelyes férfi gerince mentén borzongás futott végig egészen le a csípőéig, és ha akaratlanul is, de egy halk nyögés hagyta el a száját, ami leginkább elveszett a csók hevességében.

Doflamingo ezen felbátorodva, és persze azért is, hogy amíg lehetősége van rá, elejét vegye a tettleges tiltakozásnak, nevezett kapálózásnak is, átkarolta a másik férfit, és olyan közel húzta magához, hogy a csípőjük összeérjen. Ám, ezt a mozdulatot, a flamingó nem kis örömére, se követte sem heves, sem semmilyen ellenállás.

Crocodile behunyt szemmel élvezte a csókot. Az általános szégyene ellenére nem bánta Doflamingo közelségét, az ajkait az Ő ajkain, a karjait a dereka körül, az összesimuló testüket, és a mindent betöltő, tengerre emlékeztető illatát sem. Lassan, de biztosan, szinte ösztönös mozdulatként, az Ő karjai is Doflamingo nyaka köré fonódtak, ezzel is csak tovább mélyítve a csókot. A csók heves volt, a partnere ajkai pedig édesek és követelőzőek. Pont olyanok, amik éppen képesek voltak csillapítani a Crocodile-ban hirtelen feltámadó éhséget.

Percek múlva szakadtak csak el egymástól, amikor már egyikük sem kapott levegőt. Egy darabig mind a ketten ott álltak, egymásnak támaszkodva, és zihálva, majd óráknak tűnő másodpercek múltán az ismételten szélesen vigyorgó Doflamingo jutott először lélegzethez. Vetett egy pillantást, a még mindig levegőért kapkodó Crocodile arcára, ami az este során most volt a legvörösebb, azzal folytatta is volna a sebhelyes férfi feltérképezését, kezdve a nyakánál, ha a másik férfi el nem tolja magától.

Nem… - nyögte Crocodile, ahogyan nyelt egyet, hogy végre Ő is normalizálni tudja a légzését. - Nem - ismételte meg a biztonság kedvéért. - Már így is túl messzire mentünk…

És ki tiltja meg, hogy tovább menjünk…? - tette fel Doflamingo a költőinek szánt kérdést elhaló hangon, ahogyan újra megpróbálta megkóstolni a másik férfi bőrét valahol a nyaka és a kulcscsontja között.

Én - felelte Crocodile immár kissé indulatosabban, majd újra arrébb tolta az akaratos flamingót.

És mégis miért? - kérdezte Doflamingo, vágyakozástól túlfűtött hangon, miközben immár Crocodile fülénél próbálkozott a kóstolgatással. - Ne is próbáld meg azt hazudni, hogy nem élvezted - tette még hozzá. – Láttam, amit láttam, fufufufufu~

Elég - jelentette ki szigorúan a sebhelyes férfi, és harmadjára is hátrébb lökte a szőke férfit. - Mára eleget szórakoztál velem. Kérem vissza a szivarjaimat!

Doflamingo nagyot sóhajtva egyenesedett ki. Végigmérte a még mindig pírtől égő arcú Crocodile-t, majd előrenyújtotta a szivarokkal teli kezét, azért, hogy az utolsó pillanatban meggondolva magát, visszarántsa azt, majd egy fél fordulattal megkerülve a sebhelyes férfit, hátulról magához ölelve Őt, a fülébe suttoghassa:

Komolyan azt gondoltad, hogy miután ilyen ízelítőt kaptam belőled, majd egyszerűen hagylak elsétálni, anélkül, hogy befejeznének, amit elkezdtünk? - kérdezte, majd elengedve a sebhelyes férfit, nagy léptekkel elindult a lépcsők irányába, és még mielőtt fellépett volna az első fokra még egyszer hátranézett a válla felett Crocodile-ra.

Ha "véletlenül" meggondolod magad, a szobámban leszek - közölte könnyed hangon. - Meg fogod találni, közvetlenül ott van a tied mellett, ott majd visszaadom a szivarjaid... - azzal Doflamingo felment az emeletre és eltűnt Crocodile látóteréből.

Amint Doflamingo már nem láthatta, a sebhelyes férfi egy nagyot sóhajtva rogyott le arra a székre, ahol eddig a flamingó ült. Még mindig zihálva szedte a levegőt, és a térdei is megállás nélkül remegtek. A tenyerébe temette az arcát és megpróbált legalább egy kicsit lecsillapodni.

Úgy kellene érezni magát, mint aki cseberből vederbe esett. Ha teljesen őszinte akart lenni magához, valójában most nagyon dühösnek kellene lennie a flamingóra. Ült, és várt, de a kétségbeesés, vagy a harag csak nem akarta utolérni. Ellenben a csók utóhatásai, mint például az, hogy halványan minden tagja remegett, vagy Doflamingo tengerillata, ami most már Őt is körbelengte, csak nem akartak elmúlni. Az egész napos, teljes testi fáradtságát, mintha elfújták volna.

Legszívesebben nem ismerte volna be, de ha nem uralkodik magán, és parancsolj álljt Doflamingo-nak is, akkor már rég nem egyedül borulna most a bár egyik bizonyos asztalára. Egy pillanatra eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mi lenne, ha felmenne a szőke férfi után, mire olyasfajta izgatottság lett úrrá rajta keveredve, valamiféle fülledt érzéssel, ami miatt csak még jobban zavarba jött. Ellenben, ha úgy dönt, hogy nem megy fel, akkor nem csak, hogy nem fogja viszontlátni még egy jó darabig, vagy talán soha a szivarjait, hanem ráadásul elszalaszt egy olyasvalamit, amire csak aközben ébredt rá, hogy nagyon is kell neki, amíg Doflamingo-val teljesen össze voltak kapaszkodva csupán pár perccel ezelőtt.

Végül, Sir Crocodile, a Shichibukai tiszteletbeli tagja, hosszas mérlegelés és megfontolás után felállt az asztaltól és elindult az emelet felé.

-Vége-


	2. Chapter 2 - Kettesben

Csillagjegyek

Kettesben

 _Mégis mit csinálok én itt?!_ Futott át Crocodile agyán egy utolsó kétségbeesett gondolatként ez az egyetlen kérdés, miközben éppen eltéveszthetetlenül bekopogott Doflamingo szobájának ajtaján. Még éppen hallotta a kopogása által keltett alig észrevehető visszhangot az üres folyosón, amikor már legszívesebben inkább meg nem történté tette volna az egészet. El akart menni, messzire, a lehető legmesszebbre a szőke shichibukai-tól. De mégsem tudott, a lábai nem mozdultak. Továbbra is csak állt az ajtóban, várva az elkerülhetetlent, amikor is Doflamingo meghallva azt, hogy keresik Őt, ajtót nyit neki. Szinte már látta is a másik férfi arcán szétterülő, gúnyos vigyort, amit majd akkor fog produkálni, amikor megtalálja Őt, Sir Crocodile-t az ajtaja előtt, halálsápadtan, amint egy szót sem bír kinyögni.

Pedig még pár perccel ezelőtt, lent a bár egyik asztalánál ülve és valamiféle ismeretlen eredetű lázban hevülve, ha nem is a legjobb, de mindenképpen kellemes döntésnek ígérkezett az, hogy végül is elfogadja Doflamingo ajánlatát. Hogy olyan hosszú és kitartó ellenállást mind sutba dobva belemenjen Joker játékába. Persze, gondolta keserűen, lehet, hogy sokkal, de sokkal korábban elkezdett már Doflamingo játékszabályai szerint játszani, amikor még úgy gondolta, hogy a szőke férfi csak valami idióta egyességbe akarja belerángatni. Már aznap a bárban sem szabadott volna leülnie mellé… Egyáltalán szóba sem kellett volna állnia vele, soha. Mert már a hálójában van. És ha Doflamingo-n múlik, akkor nem szabadul majd egykönnyen…

És minden észérv ellenére most mégis itt volt. Itt volt, hogy lefeküdjen egy olyan férfival, aki már talán az első találkozásuk után elhatározta, hogy a hatalmába akarja keríteni és lám, így is lett. Mert, azt még Crocodile is lealacsonyítóan olcsónak és átlátszónak találta, hogy a szivarjai visszaszerzésének gyerekes szándékával takaródzón. Ha nem is ismerte be túl szívesen, de valami egyértelműen hajtotta a szőke férfi felé. Szerelem? Elképzelhetetlen. Testi vágy? Ohh, de még mennyire. Mióta csak Doflamingo a bárban, ha erőszakosan és birtoklóan is, de úgy csókolta meg, mint már nagyon régen soha senki, csakis a másik férfi járt az eszében.

És ami a legrosszabb volt, hogy bárki más esetében is képes lett volna zavarba jönni egy ilyen határozott és követelő fellépés hatására, hát még ha az, aki ágyba akarta vinni nem más volt, mint maga a Mennyei Démon. Talán ezért is vívott olyan hosszan tartó csatát a saját józan esze karöltve a büszkeségével a szimpla testi vágyai ellen.

Ha nem ennyire fáradt akkor talán legyűrhette volna a saját büszkesége a perzselő szükséget. Ha nem ennyire elcsigázott és zavart. Ha Doflamingo-nak nem pont friss tengervízpermet aromája van. Ha kevésbé kompromittálók a kérdések. Ha a másik férfi nem csókol olyan piszok jól, és nem ismeri úgy akár a tenyerét a gyengepontjait akkor, mindenképp. Sejtette, ugyanis Doflamingo beteg személyiségétől még ilyesmi is bőven kitellett, hogy valószínűleg ez az egész direkt miatta, pontosan a józan gondolkodásának és logikájának felborítására lett így megszervezve. Valahol mélyen tudta, hogy ebből ez egészből jó semmiképpen sem sülhet ki. Hogy egy olyan csapdába sétál bele, amit még Ő is átlát, és aminek eredményeképpen úgyis majd csak kihasználják Őt.

A bár whisky áztatta asztala mellett ülve és finoman még mindig reszketve végül is arra jutott, hogy bármennyit is gondolkodhatna ezen, jelen állapotában úgyis kitével nélkül mindig ugyanoda kanyarodna vissza. Oda, hogy ennyi nem volt elég Doflamingo-ból. Emellett, már így is van bőven mivel zsarolnia Őt annak az idióta madárnak, hála az ostoba kérdéseinek és a kis közjátékuknak. Ha már úgy sem jöhet ki tisztán ebből a perverz játékból, akkor legalább hadd érezze jól magát közben Ő is, ne csak a szőke shichibukai.

Mindezen gondolatokkal felvértezve és további kétségektől meggyengítve ment Doflamingo után az emeletre. Húsz perccel az után, hogy különváltak. Ugyanis attól még hogy Ő éppen arra készült, hogy hagyja magát megalázni az elvesztett kis csetepaté miatt, nem kellett mindennek úgy történnie, ahogyan azt Doflamingo valószínűleg előre eltervezte. Várjon csak rá, ha még továbbra is szeretné megízlelni a győzelmét.

Már majdnem pánikba átcsapó gondolataiból végül is az a tény térítette vissza, hogy még mindig nem nyitottak neki ajtót. Pedig már éppen eléggé felkészültnek érezte magát Doflamingo mérgező mosolyára, ami ellen valójában tudta, hogy soha sem lehet eléggé felvértezve lenni. De a másik férfi csak nem tűnt fel az ajtóban. Hallgatózott egy keveset, de a saját, még mindig egy kissé őrült tempóban dobogó szívétől eltekintve nem hallott semmit. Összevont szemöldökkel lépett közelebb az ajtóhoz, ahol is azt kellett látnia, hogy az résnyire nyitva van.

Egy pillanatnyi habozás után, miközben gyorsan arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy ennél már nem igazán lehet rosszabb benyitott Donquixote Doflamingo szobájába.

Odabent majdnem teljes sötétség volt, csupán egy asztali olvasólámpa fénye adott valamiféle kis, de annál hangulatosabb világosságot. Crocodile a gyér fényben először az ominózus tollas kabátot vette észre, amint ott lógott hanyagul egy szék háttámlájára lökve. Majd átlépve a küszöböt tekintetével sikerült megtalálnia a rózsaszín tollas borzalom gazdáját is.

Doflamingo ott ült a szobájához tartozó egyetlen óriási méretű ablak párkányán, homlokát az üveg hűvös felülethez nyomva, révedező tekintettel szemlélve a kivilágított várost miközben az ölébe ejtett kezeivel a szemüvegét, ami kivételesen nem a fején volt, babrálta. A Marineford utcáiról az ablakon át beszűrődő sokféle fény egészen különösen ölelte körül Őt és festett halvány, színes foltokat a szőke férfi magas és így kabát nélkül kimondottan nyurga alakjára. Crocodile-t talán a kelleténél egy kicsit jobban is hatalmába kerítette a látvány, hiszen például még sohasem látta ilyen nyugodtnak Doflamingo-t, nem is beszélve az íriszéről, addig a kis ideig, amíg tartott, ugyanis Joker az ablaküvegen visszatükröződő képmásáról szinte azonnal felismerte, hogy látogatója van, és hogy nem is akárki.

Crocodile… - üdvözölte Doflamingo a férfit megfordulva, a megszokottnál egy hangyányival kisebb mosollyal az arcán. Crocodile-nak úgy tetszett, hogy az előtte ülő férfit azon kevés alkalmak egyike esetén sikerült rajtakapnia, amikor kivételesen mélyen a gondolataiba merült, és most Ő is, akárcsak bárki más nehezen találja közülük a kiutat. – Minek köszönhetem a látogatásod? – tért vissza a régi Doflamingo az összes szükséges és elmaradhatatlan tartozékával együtt.

 _Most szórakozik velem?_ \- gondolta egy kissé frusztráltan Crocodile. – _Mintha nem lenne egyértelmű, hogy miért jöttem, és nem Ő maga hívott volna percekkel ezelőtt…_

Szeretném visszakapni a szivarjaimat – mondta pár perc habozás után. _Bassza meg…._ Az egyetlen dolgot, amit még annál is megalázóbbnak tartott, hogy önként sétál be Doflamingo szobájába az első mondatával sikerült kinyögnie.

A legkevésbé sem akart a szivarjaira hivatkozni, amik belegondolva mostanra már egy kicsit sem számítottak. Ha már egyszer úgy döntött, hogy elvállalja a rá kiosztott szerepet Joker kis komédiájában, akkor szerette volna nagyon is egyértelműen a tudtára adni a szőke férfinak, hogy jobb lesz, ha komolyan veszi a dolgokat. Nem csevegni jött ide, és nem is azért, hogy csupán játékszerként tekintsenek rá. Neki is voltak igényei, amiket ki nem állhatta, ha semmibe vettek.

Pontosan ennek elkerülése végett szerepeltek úgy a dolgok a fejében, a saját forgatókönyve szerint, hogy amint Doflamingo ajtót nyit neki, nem hagy majd neki lehetőséget arra, hogy akárcsak egyetlen egy gúnyos vagy félreérthető megjegyzést is tehessen, hanem azonnal letámadja, és a saját ajkaival hallgattatja el a másik férfit, ha kell. És talán azért is tartotta ezt a megmegfelelőbb első lépésnek, mert egyébként, őszintén tartott volna attól, hogy ha nem ragadja el a pillanat heve, szégyen nem szégyen, akkor amikor igazán mozdulnia kellene, inkább megfutamodik.

Óóó, szóval mégis úgy döntöttél, hogy hajlandó vagy erre-arra a szivarjaidért cserébe, fufufufu~ - nevetgélt Doflamingo, amint ismét a szemüveg lencséinek takarása mögé bújva felállt az ablakpárkányról, és Crocodile elé lépett.

Valami olyasmi… - dörmögte a sebhelyes férfi. És ismét, annak ellenére, hogy pontosan tudatában volt annak, hogy ez csak egy körmönfont és ravasz játszma, Doflamingo közelsége mégis bódítólag hatott rá.

A szőke férfi egészen közel lépve Crocodile-hoz vizslatta végig minden egyes porcikáját, olyan arckifejezéssel, mint valaki, aki egy ínycsiklandozó fogással szemez, és éppen azt próbálja meg eldönteni, hogy hol kóstolja meg legelőször. Szinte falta a tekintetével, és a másik férfi egészen biztos volt benne, hogy Doflamingo, gondolatban már meg is szabadította Őt az összes ruhájától.

A whisky-s esetből kiindulva, gondolom nem kell bajlódnom az italokkal… - duruzsolta a szőke férfi, miközben egy eltévedt, kósza hajtincset, ami Crocodile homlokába lógott a füle mögé igazított.

Ami azt illeti… - kezdett bele Crocodile, félbeszakítva Jokert, és ha talán önkéntelenül is, de hátrált egy lépést. – Igen csak megszomjaztam.

Doflamingo szemöldöke egy pillanatra csodálkozva felszaladt a kijelentés hallatán. Mélyen Crocodile tekintetébe fúrta a sajátját, majd egyszer csak, mintha megfejtett volna valamit kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, és veszélyes vigyorra húzta a száját.

Megnézem mivel szolgálhatok, fufufufufu~ - mondta, és azzal már ott sem volt, eltűnt a szobához tartozó kis konyha ajtaja mögött.

A sebhelyes férfi, amint biztos volt benne, hogy Doflamingo nem, vagy legalább is kevésbé hallja, hosszan kifújta a levegőt. Megfeledkezve magáról a hajába túrt, hátha ezzel akárcsak egy kicsit is le tudja csökkenteni azt a forróságot, amit azóta érez, hogy belépett ebbe a szobába. Crocodile sejtette, hogy ebben az esetben nem a legjobb megoldás az alkohol, helyette mégis abban reménykedett, hogyha eleget iszik talán könnyebben el tud majd lazulni a másik férfi táraságában és nem utolsó sorban az ágyában. Nem mellesleg pedig ezzel talán nyert még egy kis időt, ami alatt rendbe tudja magát annyira szedni, hogy inkább tűnjön cinikusnak vagy éppen nemtörődömnek, mint idegesnek és zavarban lévőnek.

Annak ellenére, hogy miféle szűnni nem akaró vágy hajtotta, sőt egyenesen lökte Doflamingo karjaiba mégis feszült volt. Nem volt még ezelőtt férfival, és volt egy olyan túlságosan is biztosnak tűnő tippje, hogy semmiféle egészséges következménye nem lehet annak, ha a szőke férfi lesz neki az első. De nem volt mit tenni, már határozott. Hozott egy döntést, amikor belépett ebbe a szobába, pedig még csak nem is hívták. Nem fog megfutamodni. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy emiatt megalázzák, vagy később kihasználják.

Sötét gondolatai közé merülve észre sem vette, hogy Doflamingo a konyhából egyenesen a háta mögé settenkedett. A sebhelyes férfi nem kis meghökkenésére egyszer csak egy erős kar ölelte át a testét valahol a hasa és a mellkasa között, és egy pohár vörösbort nyújtott át neki.

Mindössze ezt találtam. Remélem kielégíti az ízlésedet… - dorombolta Doflamingo, majd miközben Crocodile elvette a bort, belecsókolva a másik nyakába eltávolodott a férfitól, és megkerülte Őt, hogy ismét egymással szemben álljanak.

Crocodile nem csak az ital nem mindennapi átnyújtásától lepődött meg, hanem a hirtelen testi kontaktustól is. Nem tudott mit tenni ellene, Doflamingo ajkainak nedves nyoma még akkor is bizsergetőnek érződött a nyakán, amikor belekortyolt a borba. Érezte, ahogyan elvörösödik.

Őszintén, megleptél, Wani – jelentette ki Doflamingo, ahogyan rátámaszkodott arra a székre, amelyen a kabátja is pihent, majd Ő is megízlelte a saját borát. Crocodile elfintorodott a becenév hallatán. – Nem hittem, hogy feljössz hozzám. Fufufufufu~ Tudod, törtem a fejem, de nem jutottam közelebb a megoldáshoz. Ha nem nagy titok elárulnád, hogy mégis mivel sikerült meggyőzzelek? – Crocodile válasz helyett csak egy lesújtó pillantással jutalmazta Doflamingo-t, majd egy szuszra megitta az egész pohár bort. Igaz, az alkoholtól egy pillanata még a látása is elhomályosult, sőt úgy érezte, hogy az ujjai egyre jobban bizseregnek, de jelen pillanatban ez nem érdekelte.

Nem kell ennyire kapkodni, fufufufu~ - nevetgélt Doflamingo. – Nem szeretném, ha _nagyon_ berúgnál, fufufufu~ - kacagott tovább a saját viccén Doflamingo, ennek ellenére Ő is kiitta a pohara tartalmának felét, szintén egy húzásra.

 _Pedig lehet, hogy jobb lenne…_ Gondolta keserűen Crocodile, ahogyan az üres borospoharával szemezett közben mindent megtéve azért, hogy elkerülje a szőke férfi tekintetét. Pár pillanatra csend állt be közöttük, amit végül ismét Doflamingo tört meg:

Még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre, miszerint mi vett rá arra, hogy megváltoztasd a véleményed egy lehetséges közös éjszakával kapcsolatosan, huh? – ragaszkodott továbbra is a témához erőszakosan Doflamingo, egy széles, hófehér vigyorral megtoldva a kérdését. – Csak nem előfordulhat, hogy ennyire jól csókolok? Fufufufu~

Maradjunk annyiban, hogy jobban, mint vártam – zárta le a témát Crocodile, miközben letette az asztalra a kiürült borospoharát. – De ne bízd el magad túlságosan… - tette még hozzá, amint meglátta micsoda rosszat sejtető, az eddigieknél mind szélesebb mosoly terül szét a szőke férfi arcán.

Oh, késő, már megtörtént, fufufufufu~ - mondta rendkívül magabiztosan Doflamingo, majd egy újabb hajtásra megitta az alkohol másik felét is és üres poharát közvetlenül a sebhelyes férfié mellé helyezte.

Crocodile erre már nem tudott mit mondani. Még mindig hihetetlenül ideges volt, az alkohol sem segített a helyzeten, sőt, ha lehet csak még jobban kiélesítette az érzékeit. Olyan volt, mint az előtte álló Mennyei Démon valamelyik túlfeszített húrja lenne, ami csak arra vár, hogy a mestere mikor dönt már úgy, hogy most már ideje lenne elpattannia.

Szinte érezni vélte abban a kis szobában uralkodó hatalmas feszültséget. A hőt, ami szinte ellehetetlenítette, hogy értelmesen gondolkodjon. A szőke férfi kutató, szemérmetlen és már-már követelőző tekintetét végig a testén. Egy-két perccel ezelőtt még képtelen volt ránézni Doflamingo-ra, most viszont, mintha mágnes vonzotta volna a szőke shichibukai irányába. Nem bírta elszakítani a tekintetét a vörösre színezett szemüveglencsékről és az izmos, a félig mindig nyitott ingnek köszönhetően el nem téveszthető mellkasáról, bármennyire erőlködött is. Pont ezért egy idő után már nem is próbálkozott, csak beletörődően állt. Teljes csend telepedett közéjük, és Crocodile úgy érezte, hogyha egy perccel is tovább kell tűrnie azt a süketítő csendet, akkor abba beleőrül. Még sohasem érezte ennyire gyengének magát. Ismételten szédült, a szobában minden megállás nélkül csak forgott körülötte, csakis Doflamingo alakja maradt meg előtte tisztán és mozdulatlanul. Már mindegy volt neki, teljesen elveszettnek érezte magát. Azt kívánta, bárcsak Doflamingo megint megcsókolná, akkor talán újra képes lenne levegőhöz jutni. Tegyen bármit, amihez éppen csak kedve van, csak lépjen már, mozduljon már, mert egyszerűen elviselhetetlen ez az idegőrlő várakozás.

Pont, amikor már majdnem úgy döntött, hogyha Doflamingo nem hajlandó megtenni az első lépést, akkor megteszi Ő, a szőke férfi hirtelen megszólalt.

Nem tudom, hogy pontosan mit is gondolsz rólam, de csillagjegyek ide, vagy oda nem vagyok az a fajta, aki mindenféle átmenet nélkül támadja le a másikat, ha szexről van szó – mondta Joker, és meglepően komolynak látszott és hallatszott közben. – Már csak azért sem, mert rólad van szó, Crocodile. Szeretném megadni a módját, az első alkalmunknak… - közölte mély hangján a szőke férfi, Crocodile pedig megborzongott az igazi nevének hallatán.

Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte a sebhelyes férfi, megunva azt, hogy Doflamingo még mindig nem mozdult egy centimétert sem a székétől és vigyázva, nehogy bármiféle érzelem is kihallatszódjon a hangjából.

Doflamingo a kérdés hallatán csettintette egyet, mire a szoba egyik sarkában álló, a félhomályban eddig remekül meghúzódó gramofon életre kelt, és lemezről elkezdett játszani egy zongoradarabot.

Szeretsz táncolni? – kérdezte a szőke férfi egy csábító mosoly kíséretében. Már egyáltalán nem hangzott annyira komolynak, mint pár másodperccel ezelőtt, a hangja mégis borzongatóan mély maradt. – Pontosabban, azt tudom, hogy tudsz keringőzni, mert egyszer láttalak az egyik gyűlés utáni puccos parádén, ahol felkértél egy hölgyet. Ő a partnered volt, igaz? Nico Robin, ha nem tévedek… A kérdés csak az, esetleg mást is tudsz táncolni? – tudakolta Joker miközben pár jól kiszámított lépéssel Crocodile elé sétált, úgy, hogy ne legyen túl, zavaróan közel a sebhelyes férfihoz, de a másik férfi egyetlen egy rezdülése se kerülhesse el a figyelmét.

Crocodile-t eléggé meglepte ez a hirtelen feldobott javaslat, arról nem is beszélve, hogy Doflamingo már megint olyasmiről tudott, amiről, mint csupán shichibukai tagnak, nem feltétlenül kellett volna egyáltalán tudomást szereznie. Váratlanul érte a felkérés, és talán pont emiatt még idegeskedni is elfelejtett egy pillanatra, a feszültsége, ha csak egy kicsit is, de alábbhagyott.

A tánc – kezdte lassan, továbbra is szemmel tartva Doflamingo-t. – nem tartozik a kedvenc időtöltéseim közé. És ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, de csak keringőzni tudok, mást nem – fejezte be egy halvány, önelégült mosollyal, arra gondolva, hogy ezzel most biztosan feladta a leckét a szőke férfinak.

Mégis, Doflamingo mintha csak erre várt volna, még egy lépéssel közelebb kerülve a sebhelyes férfihoz, felkérésként nyújtotta oda az egyik kezét.

Mindettől eltekintve, szabad egy táncra? – kérdezte egy megnyerő mosolyt villantva Crocodile felé. – És a lépések miatt pedig ne aggódj, majd én vezetek…

Crocodile először, pár tizedmásodperc erejéig bizalmatlanul meredt a másik férfi táncra hívó kezére, jogosan gondolkodva azon, hogy vajon ez nem valami csapda vagy ízetlen tréfa, majd végül is, belátva, hogy már nem igazán számít, ha még ennél is jobban megalázzák, elfogadta a felkérést.

Végül is, egy próba nem árthat… - morogta a sebhelyes férfi, miközben Doflamingo kezét fogva közelebb lépett és kampóját a férfi övének egyik szíjába bújtatva húzta egy kissé közelebb magához. Doflamingo az egészet egyre szélesedő vigyorral figyelte, majd, amikor Crocodile ismét felpillantott rá elnevette magát.

Ez kedves Tőled, – kezdte, ahogyan finoman kiszabadította a sebhelyes férfi kampóját a madzagok közül – De engedd meg, hogy egy kissé variáljak a tartásodon, fufufufu~ - közölte, azzal, semmiféle engedélyre sem várva, Crocodile két karját átkulcsolta a saját nyaka körül, Ő maga pedig mindkét kezét a sebhelyes férfi derekára csúsztatva húzta olyan közel magához, hogy a testük összesimuljon.

Crocodile a hirtelen érintés miatt meglepetésében nyelt egyet, amit, legalább is nagyon remélt, hogy Doflamingo nem vett észre, bár ezt megcáfolni látszott az a tény, hogy a szőke férfi az eddigieknél csak még szélesebben vigyorgott, amikor felpillantott rá.

Csak kövess, ígérem nem leszek gyors… - dorombolta a szőke férfi, azzal a zene ütemére kezdett el lépkedni, ígéretéhez híven tényleg lassan, maga után húzva Crocodile-t is.

A gramofon zenéje, addig, amíg csak egyhelyben álltak és egymással voltak elfoglalva egyáltalán még csak fel sem tűnt Crocodile-nak. Ám, most, hogy az ütemére mozdultak, már képes volt felhívni magára a figyelmet. Egyszerű szám volt, egy énekes, zongorával és még valamiféle ütős hangszerrel kísérve, amit Crocodile nem tudott beazonosítani. Lassú ütemével éppen megfelelő volt a kettejük táncának, ami még Doflamingo-hoz képest is túlságosan egyszerű volt. Nem kellett Crocodile-nak hozzá egy percnél több, amellett, hogy folyamatosan szemmel tartotta Jokert, hogy leessen neki, hogy Ők most tulajdonképpen nem csinálnak semmivel sem többet, csupán lassúznak.

Igazán elárulhattad volna, hogy erre készülsz… - mondta egyszer csak Crocodile úgy pillantva a szőke férfira, mint valami pocsék hazudozóra. – Lassúzni még én is tu – csakhogy meglepetésében el kellett harapni a mondat végét, ugyanis Doflamingo bármiféle jelzés nélkül, hirtelen a kezénél fogva megpörgette Őt a tengelye körül, majd, ha ez egyáltalán elképzelhető még közelebb húzta magához a forgástól, és az elfogyasztott alkohol mennyiségtől kissé megszédült sebhelyes férfit.

Legjobb tudomásom szerint egy lassú táncban nincsenek ilyenek, fufufufu~ - súgta nevetgélve a szőke férfi egészen közel hajolva Crocodile füléhez.

Doflamingo meleg lehelete, ahogyan a sebhelyes férfi nyakán az apró szőröket csiklandozta meglepően újszerű élmény volt a férfi számára. Annyira, hogy még a hideg is kirázta és a remegés jóleső hullámban futott végig a gerince mentén. A szőke férfi ezt csupán az ajkai szélén egy apró önelégült mosollyal nyugtázta.

És különben is, azt mondtad, hogy Te csak keringőzni tudsz. Ebből mégis miként kellett volna rájönnöm arra, hogy a lassúzás sem ismeretlen előtted, hm? – kérdezte, miközben egy pillanatra sem esett ki a ritmusból.

Mint valószínűleg már észrevetted, lassúzni nem egy nagy ördöngösség – mutatott rá Crocodile egy kissé szkeptikusan. – Nem is igazán nevezném táncnak. Mi is csak ide-oda dülöngélünk, meg idiótán körbe-körbe forgunk… - adta Doflamingo tudtára a véleményét.

Valóban? Szerintem nem éppen… - mondta, mintegy figyelmeztetőleg a szőke férfi egy újabb fültől fülig érő ravasz mosoly kíséretében, miközben, nem várva meg Crocodile ellenkezését, bedőlt, karjaiban a sebhelyes férfival.

Crocodile bosszúsága ellenére mégis csak elvesztette az egyensúlyát, a túl gyors mozdulatnak köszönhetően. A lábai, ha csak egy pillanatra is, de kicsúsztak alóla, és teljes súlyával Doflamingo-ba volt kénytelen kapaszkodni, ha nem akart elvágódni a padlón. A szőke férfi ezzel ellentétben úgy tűnt, rendkívül élvezi a helyzetet, legalább is széles, hófehér vigyora erről árulkodott. Még jobban ráhajolva a másik férfira közvetlen közelről volt szerencséje belepillantani a haragjáról árulkodó tekintetébe.

Ilyet, többet ne… - szótagolta Crocodile, veszélyesen hangsúlyozva minden egyes szót.

Nem kell rögtön ilyen képet vágni, Wani-yaro – mondta békítőleg Doflamingo miközben, karjában a másik férfit tartva újra felegyenesedett és ott folytatta a táncot, szinte átmenet nélkül, ahol nem rég abbahagyta. – Figyelembe véve, hogy kezdted unalmasnak találni ezt a „tingli-tanglit" bátorkodtam megmutatni, hogy mit tudok, fufufufu~

Inkább a „tingli-tangli", mint ez… - morogta Crocodile, mire a szőke shichibukai, mintha csak erre a kijelentésre várt volna, még közelebb vonta magához.

A sebhelyes férfi teljesen hozzásimult a táncpartneréhez, egy levegővételnyi hely, vagy talán még annyi se volt közöttük. Érezte, ahogyan az egymásnak feszülő csípőjük, és törzsük együtt mozog, és ez valamiképpen megnyugtatta. Lehet, hogy a tánclépések megnyugtató egyformasága, kiszámíthatósága, esetleg a zene lassú üteme, vagy szimplán a szőke férfi közelsége miatt már nem érezte annyira feszültnek magát. Minden mozdulatuk annyira ösztönösnek hatott, ahogyan például az is, amikor pár perc habozás után Crocodile még a fejét is hajlandó volt Doflamingo kulcscsontjára hajtani, mintha mindig is ezt csinálták volna. Crocodile kénytelen volt bevallania magának, hogy már nagyon, nagyon régóta nem került senkivel sem ennyire összhangba, még csak egy egészen rövid időre sem.

Bár az arca még valószínűleg mindig lángolt, Joker ingjének v-kivágásának köszönhetően, közvetlenül érezhette, hogy férfi bőre, ha lehet, még az övénél is forróbb. Sőt, a kezei, amik a derekán pihentek, és alkalmanként megpróbálkoztak lejjebb vándorolni, is olyan hőt sugároztak, ami még a sebhelyes férfi mellényén és ingjén keresztül is a bőrét perzselte.

Még csak pár perce táncolhattak, teljesen szótlanul, amikor Doflamingo bármiféle különösebb ok nélkül lépést váltott. Crocodile eleinte könnyen, fennakadás nélkül követte a másik férfit, amikor az a ritmuson nem változtatva valahogyan mégis másfajta tempót kezdett el diktálni. Ám, a negyedik ilyen váltás felkészületlenül érte a sebhelyes férfit, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy rálépett Doflamingo lábára.

A szőke férfi még csak fel sem szisszent, helyette inkább követve Crocodile tekintetét, aki úgy gondolta, hogy talán ismét képes lesz a férfi lépéseihez igazítani a sajátjait, ha végre vethet egy pillantást a lábaira, és Ő is lenézett a padlóra.

Nem fájt, ha erre vagy kíváncsi, fufufufu~ - közölte halkan, továbbra is kettejük lábfejeit nézve, ahogyan azok maguktól ismét megtalálták a közös ritmust és együtt folytatták a táncot.

Nem miattad aggódtam… - vágott vissza, szinte suttogva Crocodile egy lesajnáló mosollyal az ajkain.

Eleve csupán alig egy egy-két centiméter távolság volt az arcuk között a táncuk közben is, de amikor valahogyan mind a kettejüknek sikerült éppen egyszerre felemelniük a pillantásukat a cipőikről ez a kis térköz is a felére csökkent. A szőke férfi, szemüveglencsék mögötti tekintete elkapta Crocodile pillantását, és nem eresztette. Menthetetlenül, a szabadulás legkisebb reményét is elfelejtve kapcsolódott össze a tekintetük. Crocodile, bár lehet, hogy csak képzelte, de mintha csupán azért, mert már egyszer, ha csak egy fél pillanatra is, de sikerült megpillantania Doflamingo szemeit, most mégis, mintha felsejlettek volna a szőke férfi szemhéjának és szempilláinak vonalai az egyébként mindig áthatolhatatlan, színezett lencsék mögött. Egymásra boruló testeik, mintha csak táplálták volna az őket körülvevő, az egyébként is ruhában már elviselhetetlenné fokozódott hőt.

Crocodile ösztönösen húzódott még közelebb Doflamingo-hoz, a fejét is kissé jobban megemelve, de végül is, az utolsó centit az ajkaik között a szőke férfi hidalta át, meglepő gyorsasággal, és mohón, a másik ízére szomjasan.

Ahhoz képest, hogy ez a csók fele annyira sem érte váratlanul a sebhelyes férfit, mint a legelső, még a bárban, legalább ugyanannyira intenzívnek érezte. Doflamingo, úgy néz ki, szokásához híven, most is birtoklóan és hevesen csókolt, mintha elhatározta volna, hogy az utolsó négyzetcentimétert sem fogja érintetlenül hagyni. Crocodile már eddig is a szőke férfi nyakába kapaszkodott a tánc miatt, de ahogyan egyre mélyült és lett vadabb a csók, úgy érezte csak meg igazán, hogy tényleg szüksége van a támaszra. A lábait egyre gyengébbnek érezte a térdei szűnni nem akaró remegése miatt. És ezen az állapoton az sem segített, amikor megérezte a hátán Doflamingo egyik felfelé araszóló kezét, amely miután elérte a célját hátulról belemarkolt a hajába. Abban a pillanatban Doflamingo a nyelvével végigzongorázott a szájpadlásán, aminek hatására a sebhelyes férfi torkát egy mély nyögés hagyta el, ami végül is teljesen elveszett a csókban. Crocodile ekkor érezte úgy, hogy nem bírja tovább, égő tüdeje levegőért kiáltott. Ha kelletlenül is, de eltolta magát Doflamingo-tól.

Hasonlóan a bárban történt afférhoz, most is mind a ketten levegőért kapkodva kerestek támaszt a másikban. Pár pillanatig csak kettejük egyenletlen és felületes légzése hallatszott a szobában, semmi egyéb.

Wani, Te is szédülsz? – kérdezte egyszer csak, mindenféle átmenet nélkül a szőke férfi, miközben homlokát a megszólított vállán pihentette.

Nem – vallotta be Crocodile egy leheletnyi értetlenséggel a hangjában. Ha szédülni nem is szédült, a térdei, sőt, a karjai is még mindig remegtek, de ezt semmiképp sem vallotta volna be Doflamingo-nak, főleg nem önszántából. – Miért, Te igen? – kérdezett vissza végül.

Az nem kifejezés – súgta a szőke férfi, majd fejét felemelve egyenesen Crocodile szemeibe nézett. – Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor csak hozzád érek olyan, mintha forogna velem a világ… - dorombolta, majd ismételten előre dőlt, hogy egy sokkal lágyabb és rövidebb csókot leheljen a sebhelyes férfi ajkaira.

Miután ismét megízlelte az ajkait, a szőke férfi kezdve az álla vonalától, a nyakán keresztül, egészen majdnem a tarkójáig csókjainak nedves, de Crocodile forró bőrén pillanatok alatt felszáradó nyomaival szórta tele a sebhelyes férfi bőrét. Miközben egyik karjával továbbra is szorosan magához ölelve tartotta a még mindig elég bizonytalan lábakon álló Crocodile-t, a másik kezével először a sebhelyes férfi mellényének kapcsával, majd az egyébként is félig már nyitott ingjének gombjaival bánt el, további felfedezni való területeteket tárva fel ezzel. Crocodile hosszan felsóhajtott, és kénytelen volt még jobban megkapaszkodni a másik férfi vállában, amikor Doflamingo kis felfedezőútja során a bőrén eltalált egy kimondottan érzékeny pontot. A sebhelyes férfi ép kezével szenvedélyesen túrt bele Doflamingo rövid szőke tincseibe, amikor a szőke férfi nem kegyelmezve neki, a felfedezett gyengepontjának szentelte sz összes figyelmét. A gramofon még mindig ugyanazt a zeneszámot játszotta, de egyikük sem érezte a legkisebb szükségét sem annak, hogy akár csak megjegyezze, hogy ki kellene kapcsolni. Crocodile csupán akkor jutott újra lélegzethez, amikor Doflamingo felegyenesedett a férfi nyakának majszolásából, csupán azért, hogy az immár szabaddá tett mellkasán folytassa a dolgot.

Várj…ne itt… - mormolta elhaló hangon a sebhelyes férfi, nagyon bízva benne, hogy az elfoglalt Doflamingo is meghallotta a szavait.

Igazad van – súgta vissza, mintegy mellékesen a férfi, majd egy határozott, és igen hirtelen mozdulattal a combjainál fogva, a másik férfi csípőjét a hasfalához szorítva, felkapta a nem kissé meglepődött Crocodile-t a földről. – Jobb lesz a hálóban…

Ám, ezt a mondatfoszlányt Crocodile mintha meg sem hallotta volna, ugyanis éppen még mindig túlságosan sokkos és talán egy kissé mérges is volt amiért abban a pillanatban amint Doflamingo felkapta a kampója lecsatolódott a csuklójáról és hangos csattanással földet ért a padlón. Mérget mert volna venni rá, hogy Doflamingo a démongyümölcse segítségével, egy ügyes kis trükkel anélkül, hogy Ő észrevette volna, vagy hogy a szőke férfi egy pillanatra is abbahagyta volna, amit éppen csinált csatolta ki a kampót rögzítő kapcsot. Crocodile pár pillanatig a felháborodástól és a pániktól egy szót sem bírt kinyögni, majd, amikor már éppen megtalálta volna a hangját, hogy mindennek elhordja a szőke férfit, Doflamingo ismételten egy heves, és parázsló csókkal fojtotta belé a szót. Crocodile hirtelen megfeledkezve előbbi szándékáról ugyanolyan vágytól túlfűtötten viszonozta a csókot.

A hotelszobához tartozó hálóba betámolyogva Doflamingo nem zavartatta magát semmiféle lámpagyújtással, az ajtót is épp csak, hogy egy hanyag kézmozdulattal becsapta maguk mögött. Az ágyhoz imbolyogva a szőke férfi nem éppen a legfinomabbnak nevezhető módon rakta le Crocodile-t, majd szinte azonnal fekvő pozícióba kényszerítette egy újabb csókkal, miközben a cipőit lerúgva Ő is rádőlt az ágyra. Mivel a kampó már egyáltalán nem volt útban Doflamingo pillanatok alatt meg tudott szabadulni mind Crocodile felsőjétől, mind a saját ingjétől összegyűrve, a szoba padlójára dobva azokat. Sőt, a szőke férfi, Crocodile ezt még az ablakon beszűrődő rendkívül gyér fényben is képes volt észre venni, hogy még ismertetőjegyévé vált napszemüvegét is levette, és ha nem is túl vigyázva, de az éjjeliszekrényre tette.

Igazán nem kellene minden egyes alkalommal állig begombolkoznod… - duruzsolta a szőke férfi Crocodile immár meztelen mellkasán jártatva a tekintetét, miközben egyik mutatóujját játékosan, először a varratok, majd pedig az izmok vonalán végig húzva barangolta be a másik férfi felsőtestét. A sebhelyes férfi az érintés hatására megborzongott, és érezte ahogy egyre jobban elvörösödik. – Szinte már bűn egy _ilyet_ állandóan takargatni… - súgta miközben Crocodile fölé hajolt, alkarjain megtámaszkodva és, mostanra már a sokadik csókba egyesítve ajkaikat.

Míg a sebhelyes férfi nyelve egészen mással volt elfoglalva szinte észre sem vette, hogy közben Doflamingo a karjait, végig simítva rajtuk a vállától egészen a csuklójáig, óvatosan a feje fölé tolta.

Kivételesen Doflamingo nem várta meg, amíg mindketten kifogynak a levegőből, türelmetlenül, egy piszkos vigyor kíséretében, félbehagyta a csókot, azért, hogy a nyakától kezdve végig lefelé a férfi mellkasán vethesse be újra őket, minden egyes érintésükkel apró remegéseket és jóleső összerándulásokat okozva a sebhelyes férfinak.

Crocodile elképzelni sem tudta, hogy ennél még melegebb is lehessen abban a kis szobában. Szinte érezni vélte, ahogyan mindkettejük bőre csak úgy ontja magából a hőt, ezzel is megnehezítve a dolgát abban, hogy megőrizze a józan eszét, miközben Doflamingo a fedetlen felsőtestét kényezteti. Ugyanis a szőke férfi először a mellkasa minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét be akarta teríteni apró csókokkal és harapásokkal, majd egyre lejjebb haladva a hasfalával sem volt kíméletesebb. A bordáinak ívét, az összes sebhelyét, a köldökét, a hasizmainak körvonalát, minden porcikáját fel akarta fedezni. Meglepetésében élesen szívta be a levegőt, amikor Doflamingo csakis a mellbimbóinak szentelte az összes figyelmét. A sebhelyes férfi arca az érintések nyomán egyre mélyebb vörösbe váltott, sőt érezte, hogy a nadrágja is kezd egyre kényelmetlenebbül szűk lenni. Doflamingo csupán egészen a csípőjénél, közvetlenül az öve vonalának fölött volt hajlandó először megállni.

Türelmetlen vagy, Wani… - mondta Doflamingo miközben egyik ujját finoman végig húzta a sebhelyes férfi egyre jobban dudorodó nadrágján, aminek következtésben Crocodile hangosan felsóhajtott.

Doflamingo kínos lassúsággal, olykor-olykor felkuncogva és fél szemét végig a láthatóan szenvedő Crocodile-on tartva, volt csak hajlandó végre kicsatolni a másik férfi övét, és lejjebb húzni a nadrágját. A feszítő nyomás, ha csak egy kicsit is, de ezzel enyhült, amit a sebhelyes férfi egy újabb, hosszú sóhajjal nyugtázott.

Imádlak, mondtam már? – kérdezte a szőke férfi, ismételten közel hajolva Crocodile füléhez, vágytól nehéz hangon, szinte suttogva.

Mi lenne, ha időhúzás helyett, mondjuk, ahhhh…. – sürgette volna a sebhelyes férfi Doflamingo-t, de már a mondatot sem tudta befejezni a saját torkából felszakadó kéjes sóhaj és nyögés keveréke miatt, ugyanis a szőke férfi bármiféle figyelmeztetés nélkül egyszer csak a lábai közé nyúlt.

Doflamingo minden egyes érintésére és kézmozdulatára válaszul mély nyögések törtek fel a sebhelyes férfiból, valamint az összes izma egyszerre pulzált, feszült meg és ernyedt el ritmusosan. Olyan volt, mintha a szíve dobbanásait követve az összes vére az ágyéka felé pumpálódott volna. A szőke férfi törődő ujjai az egész hosszán végig vándoroltak néhol erősebb, néhol gyengébb masszírozó mozdulatokkal. Nem bírva tovább az egyre nagyobb mértékben fokozódó nyomást Crocodile behunyta a szemét, és ép kezével a lepedőbe markolt. Vibrált körülötte a levegő, ahogyan a száját kinyitva egy-egy nyögés között megpróbált néha levegőhöz is jutni. Az apróbb hajtincsei izzadtan tapadtak a tarkójára és a nyakára. Olyan volt, mintha lángolt volna a teste.

Éppen, amikor már azt hitte, hogy vége van az édes szenvedésnek, épphogy csak érzékelte, hogy az ágy matraca megnyikordul alatta, majd egy erős, meleg kéz gyengéden széttolja a lábait. Crocodile hezitálás nélkül, szinte öntudatlanul tette szét a lábait a szőke férfinak. Doflamingo immár gyorsabban szabadította meg a férfit a nadrágja maradékától, végleg lehúzva azt róla, és a többi ruhája után hajítva, majd, mintha csak játszana vele, ismételten óvatos, de lassú mozdulatokkal szabadította meg a férfit az alsónadrágjától is.

A feszülő érzés azonban nem csökkent, sem a hűvösebb levegő, sem a szorító alsónadrág eltűnésének következtében. Crocodile érezte, ahogyan Doflamingo forró kezei többször is végig simítanak a belső combjain, cirógatva a hideg miatt lúdbőrző bőrfelületen fentről lefelé, majd megint lentről fölfelé. A sebhelyes férfi ajkait az eddigi leghangosabb sóhaj hagyta el, amint Doflamingo a nyelvével is végig zongorázott a férfi belső combján. A szőke férfi apró, nedves csókokkal hintette tele Crocodile, immár a felgyülemlett nyomástól, reszkető combjaninak belső felszínét, szigorúan megállva egy bizonyos ponton, az ágyéka előtt. A sebhelyes férfi jogosan érezte úgy, hogy Doflamingo csupán játszik vele, csakis az Ő merő szórakozását szolgálja az, hogy Őt most ennyire kiszolgáltatott állapotban láthatja, és hogy megnyújtsa mókázását még csak véletlenül sem ér azokhoz a pontokhoz a férfi bőrén, ahol is Ő a legnagyobb szükségét érezné.

Hosszú, férfias nyögés hagyta volna el az ajkait, de még éppen időben tapasztotta ép kezét a szájára, így csak egy elfúló sóhajra futotta. A nyomás az ágyékában immár lassan kibírhatatlanná fokozódott, hála Doflamingo érzéki csókjainak a felső combján. Akkor, amikor a legjobban nem számított rá valami az eddigieknél sokkalta forróbb és nedvesebb burkolta be a merevedését. Meglepetésében majdnem felkiáltott. A szőke férfi nyelvének csupán alig pár mozdulata után már tudta, hogy nem bírja tovább. Szenvedélyes nyögéseinek közepette úgy érezte, hogy muszáj minél szorosabban behunynia a szemeit, a hullámokban rátörő gyönyör miatt. Hátra vetette a fejét, majd testének összes izma még egyszer utoljára összerándult, majdnem ívbe hajlítva ezzel a felsőtestét, majd az élvezet hulláma végleg beborította, az őrjítő nyomás az ágyékában pedig hirtelen megszűnt.

Egy hosszú, és elnyújtott sóhajjal fújta ki a tüdejében rekedt levegőt, miközben hagyta, hogy izmai végre megnyugodjanak. A szemét továbbra is csukva tartotta, csak most már nem annyira szorosan, mint másodpercekkel ezelőtt. A mellkasa gyors ritmusban emelkedett és süllyedt, ahogyan pihegett. Egy darabig még az eufória határán lebegett, majd kénytelen volt visszazuhanni a valóságba. Most egyszeriben mindent sokkalta hidegebbnek érzett. A paplant, a párnát is, de legfőképpen a saját bőrét, eltekintve az arcától, ami még most is égett a pírtől. A matrac újból megnyikordult, majd egy még mindig lázban égő test préselődött szorosan az övé mellé. Doflamingo a csípőjénél átkarolva húzta ismételten közelebb magához, majd még egyszer szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Crocodile még többet követelve, egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve ép kezével követte a szőke férfi mellkasának vonalát, a hasán emelkedőket és lankákat képző izmokon keresztül egészen a nadrágjáig, ahol is megpróbálta azt leküzdeni a másik férfi csípőjéről. Doflamingo egyik keze, szinte már abban a pillanatban rákulcsolódott az Ő csuklójára, megakadályozva a sebhelyes férfit a további mozgásban.

Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne… - súgta Doflamingo Crocodile fülébe, miközben tovább kóstolgatta a férfi fülcimpáját.

Úgy tudtam, hogy nem szokásod fél munkát végezni… - emlékeztette a sebhelyes férfi Doflamingo-t a bárban lefojtatott játékukra elfúló hangon.

Ezt meghallva Doflamingo arcán újra megjelentek jól ismert vigyorának körvonalai.

Egészen biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte még utoljára, amire Crocodile egy hosszú és erőszakos csókkal válaszolt csupán.

Ezt igennek veszem… - mondta még utoljára, majd elengedve a sebhelyes férfi csuklóját hagyta, hogy Ő húzza le ágyékáról a nadrágot, az alsójával együtt, az övének kibogozása nélkül.

Doflamingo az éjjel folyamán akkor sóhajtott fel igazán először, amikor, már megszabadulva a nadrágjától, merevedése a sebhelyes férfi csípőjéhez nyomódott. A szőke férfi nem teketóriázott sokat, talán tartva attól is, hogy Crocodile az utolsó pillanatban mégis visszakozni fog, így egy gyors, és határozott mozdulattal ülő helyzetbe nyomta magát. Pont ahogyan percekkel ezelőtt, Doflamingo most is a sebhelyes férfi combját simogatva érte el, hogy megint széttegye neki a lábát, és Ő közelebb csúszhasson hozzá a csípőjével.

Crocodile bár még mindig az előbbi gyönyör hatása alatt volt, arra a mozdulatra, ahogyan Doflamingo a forró és száraz kezeivel végig simítva az oldalán kissé megemelte a csípőjét egyszerre elfogta az idegesség. Ám, nem volt túl sok ideje azon agonizálni, vajon helyesen döntött-e, mert e következő pillanatban éles fájdalom hasított belé. Csak, és kizárólag azért nem kezdett el szentségelni, mert Doflamingo előrelátóan előre hajolt, és egy, az eddigieknél sokkal hevesebb csókkal, ahol talán még a fogaik is összekoccantak, fojtotta belé a szót. A sebhelyes férfi csakis partnere követelőző ajkaira, és összefonódó ujjaikra koncentrált, miközben érezte, hogy a fájdalom lassan alábbhagy.

A szőke férfi először lassan kezdett el mozogni, vigyázva, nehogy még több fájdalmat okozzon a partnerének. Crocodile-nak, aki semmi jóra nem számított egy Doflamingo-val töltött éjszakától, kissé talán megbotránkozva kellett észrevennie, hogy a fájdalom megszűnése után, a szőke férfi ritmusos mozgásának hatására újra elkezdett megkeményedni. Doflamingo mozgása, meghallva a sebhelyes férfi, először még csak bátortalan, elfúló nyögéseit, erőteljesebb és mélyebb lett. Amikor partnere elengedte a kezét, kénytelen volt megkapaszkodni az ágytámlában, valamint szemét ismételten szorosan behunyva, a fejét majd nem a párnába temetni. A visszatérő, és megint egyre jobban fokozódó forró feszülés ellenére is megpróbált ellazulni, és felvenni a ritmust a szőke férfival.

Pár perc elteltével Doflamingo mozgása csak még lendületesebb lett, a sebhelyes férfi pedig már megint alig jutott lélegzethez a saját, mély és hangos nyögéseinek és sóhajainak szenvedélyes keverékétől, amiket a szőke férfi minden egyes előre dőlésekor csalt ki belőle. A vágy fokozódásával Crocodile szinte ösztönszerűen emelte meg kissé a csípőjét, hogy könnyebb hozzáférést biztosítson ezzel Doflamingo-nak. Intenzív, szikrázó hő ölelte körül Őket, ahogyan együtt mozogtak, és a nyögéseiknek és sóhajaiknak hangja eggyé olvadt össze.

Crocodile, amikor ismét úgy érezte, hogy már nem bírja sokáig, már legszívesebben minden ízében reszketett volna, ha a teste nincs egy egészen másfajta mozgásra rákényszerítve. Egyedül a lábai, térdőlt lefelé reszkettek csak, egyébként teljesen együtt mozgott a partnerével. Sőt, az sem igazán segített rajta, amikor Doflamingo, kivételesen éppen szabad kezeivel végigsimított az izzadságtól csillogó, csupasz felsőtestén. Végül, egy-egy hosszú sóhaj kíséretében együtt értek el a csúcsra.

Doflamingo, hogy honnan volt ereje még ezek után ilyesmire, azt Crocodile meg nem tudta volna mondani, de valahonnan egy takarót kerítve betakarta a sebhelyes férfit, majd Ő is mellé feküdt, megint csak magához húzva Őt. Egy darabig csupán mindkettejük hangos zihálását lehetett hallani. Majd, Crocodile előbb összeszedve magát kibontakozott az ölelésből, felült, és így szólt a továbbra is pihegő Doflamingo-hoz:

Most, hogy ezzel is megvolnánk – nyelt egyet, hogy végleg normalizálni tudja a légzését. – Kérem vissza a szivarjaimat.

Doflamingo egy vagy talán két pillanatig értetlenül meredt Crocodile-ra, és látszott rajta, hogy nagyon erőlködik azon, hogy felidézze, hogy pontosan miféle szivarokról is van szó, majd, amikor végre beugrott neki, a kis játékuk, pontosabban annak csúnyán megmásított végkimenetele, felnevetett.

Crocodile csupán egy lesújtó pillantást vetett a még mindig nevető szőke férfira, és még csak véletlenül sem mosolyodott el. Doflamingo még pár percig elnevetgélt saját magával. Látszott rajta, hogy bár már Ő is észrevette, hogy Crocodile nem nevet vele, nem sieti el a dolgokat.

Látom, Te aztán komolyan veszed a megállapodásokat, Wani… - mondta, még mindig csukladozva a nevetéstől.

Crocodile, már meg sem rezdülve a ki nem állhatott becenevének hallatán, rákényszerült, hogy megismételje magát:

Doflamingo, a szivarjaimat… - kérte, még egyelőre komoly és mérsékelten nyugodt hangon.

Veled nem lehet viccelni, mi? – foglalta össze Doflamingo újra vigyorogva. – Tudtam én, hogy egy elég türelmetlen aligátor, vagy Te, Wani… - húzta tovább a szőke férfi, miközben még kacsintott is egyet. – És még mielőtt meg találnál harapni, amit lehet, hogy annyira nem is bánnék, fufufufu~, inkább odaadom neked, amit kérsz… - mondta, azzal felkapcsolva az ágy melletti kis asztalon álló lámpát, majd nagy lendülettel kihúzva az asztal fiókját, elkezdett kotorászni benne.

Egy is megteszi mostanra, vagy adjam oda az összeset? -kérdezte, még mindig vidáman, hátra mosolyogva a válla felett Crocodile-ra.

Elég lesz egy, csak add már – morogta a sebhelyes férfi, aki már szinte érezni vélte a szivar füstjének illatát a levegőben.

Doflamingo, kivételesen ígéretéhez híven, a fiókból tényleg előhúzott egyet Crocodile szivarjai közül, egy öngyújtóval egyetemben, majd a dohányt átadva a férfinak, késséggel segített neki még meggyújtani is.

Miért az ágyad melletti fiókban rejtetted el ezeket? – kérdezte egyszer csak Crocodile, talán kicsit kevesebb szemrehányásal a hangjában, mint amit Doflamingo megérdemelt volna, miközben egy nagy adag füstöt fújt a szőke férfi arcába. – Ennyire biztosra vetted, hogy lefekszem veled?

Amikor bejöttél a szobámba, és én ott ültem az ablakban, úgy néztem ki, mint aki annyira biztos magában? – kérdezett vissza Doflamingo egy ravasz mosoly kíséretében, miközben az alkarjaira támaszkodva feljebb ült.

Nem éppen… - emlékezett vissza a teljesen a gondolataiba merült Doflamingo arckifejezésére egy pillanatra a sebhelyes férfi. – Akkor, mégis mit terveztél? – tudakolta tovább. – Csak nem el akartál szívni közülük egyet, a magányos éjszakád valamelyik üres órájában? – jelent meg egy gúnyos mosoly Crocodile ajakinak szélén.

Lehet, hogy ez lett volna… - vont vállat könnyedén Doflamingo, fel sem véve a sértést. – De most már csak megtudni sem fogjuk. Ugyanis, végül mégis csak eljöttél.

Na, igen… - morogta elgondolkodva a sebhelyes férfi, miközben egy újabb adag füstöt fújt a lámpa fényköre felé.

Kimondottan jól esett neki végre ez a szivar. Ismerős íze kicsit megnyugtatta, ahogyan a már unalomig ismert mozdulatai is, miközben a szivart szívta. A dohány égető füstjének köszönhetően az izzadtságtól csúszós felsőteste már nem fázott annyira, mint percekkel ezelőtt. Persze, könnyen megtehette volna, hogy egy kicsit közelebb húzódik Doflamingo-hoz, hagyva, hogy a másik férfi testmeleg Őt is felmelegítse, sőt akár még a takaró alá is visszabújhatott volna. De akkor hová lesz az a megmaradt, egészen apró méltósága is?

Mert, Te valahogy mindig eléred azt, amit akarsz… - morogta végül.

Tessék? – kérdezett vissza Doflamingo, miközben arcáról apránként leolvadt a mosoly.

Persze, én vagyok a teljesen idióta, aki hagyom magam kihasználni… - mondta Crocodile, szinte csak magának intézve szavait, miközben lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét.

Tessék? – ismételte meg a szőke férfi, egy fokkal hangosabban. –Most ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy Te nem is élvezted? Vagy talán én értelmeztem félre valamit?

Nem a szexről beszélek – ingatta meg ismét a fejét Crocodile, egy fáradt pillantást vetve Doflamingo-ra. – Az több mint jó volt – tarott egy pillanatnyi szünetet, mert a hirtelen visszatérő emlékek hatására elakadt a szava. – Arról van szó, hogy Te ezt az egészet pontról pontra kitervelted. Te, mint Joker rendezted el, hogy a nikotinhiány miatt úgy érezzek ahogy, hogy a kérdéseid csak szimplán megbotránkoztassanak, sőt, lefogadom, hogy még azt is belekalkuláltad, hogy ekkorra már két napja nem aludtam… Egyszóval, ezt az egészet előre kiszámítottad. Hideg vérrel egy pillanatig nem törődve azzal, hogy vajon én mit érzek… Ennélfogva, jogosan gondolom úgy, hogy továbbra sincs jogod olyat mondani, hogy Te… - kezdett volna bele, de egyszerűen még csak kimondani sem bírta, hogy Doflamingo szereti Őt. Hogy tényleg szereti, mert szerelmes belé…Hogy valaha is szeretné. Abszurdum.

Azért, tettem, ami tettem, mert egyszerűen már semmi értelmes nem jutott az eszembe… - mondta Doflamingo visszazuhanva a párnájára, és a plafonra emelve tekintetét. Crocodile, bár nem volt benne egészen biztos, de mintha kétségbeesésre lett volna figyelmes a hangjában. – Emlékszem, amikor azt kérdezted, hogy miért, meg hogy miért pont Te, és már akkor sem tudtam válaszolni. De ez az igazság. Nem tudom. Nem tudom, hogy miért szerettem beléd. Ezernyi okot fel tudnék sorolni, hogy mi az, ami elemi erővel vonz benned, de úgy érzem akkor sem jutnék közelebb az igazsághoz. Fogalmam sincs, hogy ez miért alakult így, de abban biztos vagyok, hogy mit érzek – egy pillanatra szünetet tartott, majd hangosan felsóhajtva folytatta. – Nekem is volt nem egy hosszabbnál hosszabb álmatlan éjszakám miattad. Főleg az elején. Azt hitték becsavarodtam. Egy darabig hallgattam is rájuk, és megpróbáltalak másokkal feledni, de, őszintén, ez még tőlem is elég szánalmas volt… Nem vagy olyan, akit csak úgy pótolni lehetne – mondta majd a fejét oldalra fordítva függesztette a tekintetét Crocodile-ra. A sebhelyes férfi ezzel szemben úgy tett, mintha nem is figyelne és csendesen szivarozott tovább. – Ez is csak egy utolsó kétségbeesett ötlet volt tőlem, semmi több. Ha azt szeretnéd, hogy teljesen őszintén valljak, akkor azt kell, hogy mondjam, nem számítottam rá, hogy végül mégis az enyém leszel… - fejezte be újból felkönyökölve az ágyban, feszülten figyelve a sebhelyes férfi reakcióját.

És, most, hogy végre kihúzhatsz a listádról, mi lesz? – kérdezte Crocodile cinikusan, és már csak azért sem nézett a szőke férfi szemébe. – Eljátszadozol még velem, vagy ugrasz a következő szerencsés jelöltödre? Tudod, már csak avégett szeretném tudni, hogy tisztában legyek vele hányadán állunk… - tette még hozzá gúnyosan nevetve.

Crocodile, nézz rám… - utasította Doflamingo a sebhelyes férfit kimondottan komoly hangszínben, majd még utólag hozzátette. – kérlek…

Crocodile, pedig semmi kedve nem volt ismételten a szőke férfi akarata szerint cselekedni, pár tizedmásodperc habozás után mégis Doflamingo-ra emelte a tekintetét. Lehet, hogy az igazi nevét, vagy a szőke férfi idegenen csengő hangszínét meghallva másította meg a döntését. Nem tudta, és nem is akarta tudni, ahogyan belenézett Doflamingo szinte már természetellenesen világoskék szemeibe.

Szeretlek – mondta Doflamingo egyszerre komolyságtól, és mélyről jövő érzésektől nehéz hangon. Crocodile a szó hallatán összerándult, és legszívesebben elfordította volna a tekintetét, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. – És szeretni is foglak. Mondd, mit kell tennem ahhoz, hogy elhidd? – kérdezte, és tekintetével, mintha legalább is megpróbálta volna kiolvasni a választ a sebhelyes férfi szemeiből.

Crocodile szivarjának már csak a csonkja égett. Még egyszer felparázslott, majd végleg kialudt. A sebhelyes férfi hosszan fújta ki a keserű füstöt. Behunyta a szemeit, de egyszerűen érezte, hogy jelen pillanatban, ennyire fáradtan nem tud értelmesen gondolkodni. Nem csak a két napon át tartó virrasztás, de a szeretkezés is alaposan kifárasztotta. Amilyen állapotban volt, képtelen lett volna Doflamingo-val vitázni, bármi másról sem, nemhogy a kettejük nem létező kapcsolatáról. Már csak aludni akart.

Van fogalmad róla, hogy mennyi akadályba ütközne _ez_? – kérdezett vissza mégis egyre reménytelenebbül, ép kezével különös kettesükre mutatva.

Igen, – felelte habozás nélkül a szőke férfi. – de nem érdekel. Csak Te érdekelsz.

Crocodile ezeket a szavakat meghallva fájdalmasan felnyögött. Valahol, nagyon mélyen, eltemetve gondosan a megfelelő mennyiségű cinizmusból és racionális gondolkodásból felépített pajzsa alá ezen szavak hallatán valami megmozdult benne. Ha csak titokban is, de jól estek neki ezek a szavak. Főleg, hogy Doflamingo mondta ki őket.

Lehetne, hogy ezt ne most beszéljük meg? – kérdezte végül teljesen megadva magát a fáradtságnak. Egyszerűen úgy érezte, hogy minden energia tartaléka kimerült, és pár perc múlva, bármi is lesz Ő már aludni fog.

Persze – bólintott Doflamingo, majd óvatosan még hozzátette. – Akkor, ez egy talán?

Ez egy még megbeszéljük, feltéve, ha hajlandó leszek még veled szóba állni – pontosított Crocodile elnyomva egy hatalmas ásítást. – Hány óra van? – kérdezte inkább helyette.

Nem tudom pontosan, olyan négy és öt között lehet… - dünnyögte Doflamingo az ablak felé sandítva.

Akkor további jó éjszakát, én átmegyek a saját szobámba… - mormolta Crocodile, és éppen csak megpróbálkozott volna felállni, de ekkor két erős kar, átkarolta a fedetlen derekát és nem engedte egy centit sem arrébb mozdulni.

Ne csináld ezt, Doflamingo, ehhez most végképp nincs kedvem, nagyon fáradt vagyok… - morogta Crocodile még ahhoz is túlságosan kimerülten, hogy valódi haragot csempésszen a hangjába. Tett egy eleve halálra ítélt próbálkozást arra, hogy ép kezével lehámozza a szőke férfi szorító karjait a derekáról, de Doflamingo sokkal erősebbnek bizonyult.

Aludj velem… - kérlelte mély hangján, miközben egyik hüvelykujjával puhán végigsimított a sebhelyes férfi kiugró csípőjén.

Doflamingo… - kezdett volna bele Crocodile valami ellenkezés félébe, de félúton elakadt benne. Már arra sem emlékezett mit akart a szőke férfi fejéhez vágni. Helyette ásított egyet. Már a szemeit is alig bírta nyitva tartani.

A következő pillanatban Doflamingo erős kezei, amik eddig a sebhelyes férfi csípőjét ölelték, óvatosan feljebb vándoroltak, majd megdöntve a férfi felső testét, Doflamingo gyengéden közelebb húzta magához, a félig már alvó Crocodile-t, egészen addig, amíg a sebhelyes férfi újból megint nem az Ő ölelésébe zárva pihent. Crocodile nem ellenkezett, nem volt hozzá ugyanis egy cseppnyi ereje sem, nem mellesleg pedig Doflamingo bőre még mindig kellemesen meleg volt. Helyette inkább behunyta a szemeit, és elmerült a szőke férfi tenger illatában.

Hiszen mindjárt kidőlsz… - mormolta Doflamingo közvetlenül a sebhelyes férfi fülébe, miközben ujjaival lassan a hátát cirógatta. – Csak fél órát. Aztán ígérem felkeltelek, hogy át tudj menni…

Csak fél órát… - bólintott végre belegyezően Crocodile, miközben a karjait Ő is átfonta a szőke férfi teste körül.

Nem is csodálom, hogy ennyire elfáradtál, hiszen kétszer is…

Fogd be – vágott közbe Crocodile álmos hangon. Már nem láthatta, hiszen a szemei csukva voltak, de Doflamingo hangjából egyértelműen kihallatszott, hogy a gazdája biztosan vigyorog.

Most mi van? – nevetett továbbra is halkan Doflamingo. - Csak csodálkozom rajta, hogy mégis milyen jó lehettem, ha miattam kétszer is…

Ha nem dugulsz el, Te idióta madár, akkor itt hagylak – figyelmeztette még egyszer utoljára Crocodile a szőke férfit, aki erre már csak szokásos kuncogásával válaszolt.

A sebhelyes férfi Doflamingo egyenletes légzését hallgatva, valamint a tenger sós vizét, és a fedélzeten eltöltött napsütötte órákat idéző illatába beburkolózva pár másodperc alatt elaludt.

Sir Crocodile, a Shichibukai tiszteletre méltó tagja, a frissen lefőzött kávé illatára ébredt. Méghozzá reggel. Kinyitva a szemeit, a félig elfüggönyözött ablakon beszűrődő fénysugarakkal volt kénytelen legelőször szembesülni, ami egy kisebb szívrohammal ért fel ebben az esetben. Majd az ijedelme szinte azon nyomban átcsapott a Doflamingo iránti haragjába.

 _Pedig kifejezetten megkértem, hogy fél óra múlva ébresszen fel…!_ Dohogott magában, amint kikelve az ágyból elkezdett a ruhái, és elsősorban a kampója után kutatni a padlón. Most, hogy Doflamingo, valószínűleg csupán heccből áthúzta a számításait, és nem ébresztette fel időben, settenkedhet át a saját szobájába, nagyon vigyázva arra, nehogy véletlenül bárki is meglássa. _Vajon hány óra lehet?_ És mi van, ha már a legénysége is megérkezett a szigetre? És éppen Őt keresik? _Miért nincs itt egy óra valahol_? És ha már a legénysége egy az egyben ott ül a szobájában, várva, hogy visszaérjen, Ő pedig csupán egy szál ingben, a szomszéd szobából érkezve jelenik meg előttük? Az maga lenne a katasztrófa… _És árulja el, már valaki nekem, hogy mégis hol vannak a ruháim, ha nem itt?!_ Morgott folyamatosan, miközben az ágy takarójának és paplanjának összes gyűrődését felkutatta a padlóval egyetemben, a ruháit keresve. Az egyetlen, ami a keze ügyébe akadt a keresés során az csupán a szőke férfi túlméretezett, fehér ingje volt.

Még körülbelül tíz percig forgatta fel újra és újra a kis hálószobát a ruhadarabjai után kutatva, teljesen hasztalanul, amikor is úgy döntött, talán nagyobb sikerrel fog járni a hotelszoba fő helyiségében. Mivel egyéb használható holmi nem volt a szobában, így kénytelen volt Doflamingo ingjét felvenni. Miközben éppen az inget gombolta be, a fogait is segítségül hívva a folyamathoz, csupán akkor ütött szöget először a fejébe a gondolat, miszerint lehet, hogy maga Doflamingo tűntette el a ruháit. Ezen még jobban felhúzva magát csörtetett ki a szőke férfi, neki combközépig érő ingjében a másik szobába, ahonnan a friss kávéillat áradt.

Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte Crocodile-t az asztalnál ülő Doflamingo márkajelzésű mosolyával, miközben egy, még forrón gőzölgő, csésze kávét nyújtott neki. – Jól aludtál? – kérdezte.

Miért nem keltettél fel? – kérdezte a sebhelyes férfi a fogát csikorgatva, átugorva a szokásos udvariaskodást.

Uh,…hát – kezdte Doflamingo, és látszott rajta, hogy tényleg elszégyellte magát, ha csak egy kicsit is, a kínos téma hallatán. Természetesen biztos, ami biztos a felkínált kávét lerakta az asztalra, és közelebb tolta Crocodile-hoz, jelezve, hogy vegye el. – Éjszaka, a fél óra leteltével egyszerűen nem volt szívem felkelteni Téged… - vallotta be nagy nehezen az asztal lapját vizslatva zavarában. Crocodile csak ekkor lett figyelmes rá, hogy a szőke férfi most sem viseli a napszemüvegét. – Olyan békésen aludtál, hogy úgy éreztem kegyetlen lett volna tőlem, ha csak úgy felrángatlak fél óra után. Csak fél óra alvás után – ismételte meg, nyomatékosítva, hogy szerinte az mennyire embertelenül rövid. - Mármint, tudva, hogy általában milyen keveset szoktál aludni, és hogy most kimondottan nagyon fáradt lehettél... Bocsánat, de egyszerűen nem tudtam rákényszeríteni magam.

A sebhelyes férfi mindezek hallatán fáradtan felsóhajtott, és az ép kezébe temette az arcát. Igaz, ami igaz tényleg sokkal kipihentebbnek, és frissebnek érezte magát, mint mondjuk az elmúlt egy hónapban bármikor, de mégis milyen áron…

És később mégis miért nem keltettél fel? – kérdezte Crocodile továbbra is bosszúsan, miközben keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Csak azt ne mondd, hogy Te is elaludtál…

Oh, nem, nem, én végig ébren voltam – mentegetőzött Doflamingo, majd halványan elmosolyodott. – Hogy őszinte legyek, egy órával később megpróbáltalak felébreszteni, de akkor már egyszerűen nem voltál hajlandó felkelni. Csak morogtál valamit, majd átfordultál a másik oldaladra és aludtál tovább. Pedig én aztán mindent megpróbáltam: szólongattalak, beszéltem hozzád, sőt, még simogattalak is, de hiába. És nem csak egyszer próbálkoztam, de nem voltál hajlandó felébredni.

Igazán próbálkozhattál volna valami hatásosabb módszerrel is… - fűzte hozzá Crocodile még több lesújtó pillantással ajándékozva meg a szőke férfit.

Mint például? – kérdezte Doflamingo, egy fokozatosan szélesedő vigyor közepette. Ha Crocodile nem ismerte volna, akkor is le tudta volna olvasni az arcáról, hogy biztos, hogy éppen valami mocskosság jár a fejében. – Mire gondolsz?

Például egy pohár vízre…

Vízre!? Talán rád kellett volna öntenem? – kérdezett vissza Doflamingo, eljátszva, hogy mennyire megütközik még csak az ötlet elképzelésén is. – Szerinted én azt akartam volna, hogy amint felébredsz, kitekerd a nyakam? Azért ennyire hülye még én sem vagyok, hogy vizet vigyek a közeledbe… - dünnyögte a szőke férfi, továbbra is teljesen elképedve az előbbi felvetésen.

Crocodile válasz helyett csupán újból sóhajtott egyet. Abban teljesen egyet kellett értenie Doflamingo-val, hogy ha nem is próbálná meg mindenáron megölni az illetőt, aki vizet locsol rá éjnek évadján, de biztosan eltörné valamiét, bárkiről is legyen szó. Így belegondolva a helyeztbe ez a fajta nedves természetű ébresztés még neki is túl soknak tűnt. Még szerencse, hogy végül is Doflamingo-nak nem jutott még csak eszbe sem a megvalósítása.

Egyébként, nagyon jól áll neked az ingem, fufufufu~ - kuncogott a szőke férfi, miközben ajkán egy kaján vigyorral, tetőtől talpig végigmérte Crocodile alakját. – Hol találtad meg?

Az ágyban volt. Összegyűrve – közölte szimplán a sebhelyes férfi, miközben megkísérelte felhajtani az ing, túlságosan hosszú jobb ujját.

Akkor most már értem, hogy miért nem találtam sehol… - duruzsolta Doflamingo, továbbra is a sebhelyes férfi összes kilógó, felvillanó, vagy éppen csak sejtetett, szabad bőrfelületét bűvölve.

Ha már így témánál vagyunk, hol vannak az én ruháim, Doflamingo? – kérdezte a sebhelyes férfi, sötét hangnemben, továbbra is élve a gyanúval, hogy azokat a szőke férfi rejtette el valahová.

Ott – bökött fejével Doflamingo a Crocodile előtt álló szék támlájára, ahol is valóban ott voltak a ruhái, szépen összehajtva, vagy kiterítve, a kampójával egyetemben. Sőt, még a nyakkendője is ott lógott a szék karfáján. – Bátorkodtam összeszedni neked, őket.

Oh – lepődött meg egy kissé a sebhelyes férfi. Vajon eddig miért nem szúrta ki, hogy itt vannak közvetlenül az orra előtt a ruhái? – Köszönöm…

Crocodile, nem sokat zavartatva magát Doflamingo jelenléte miatt, hiszen már úgy is látta a másik férfi meztelenül, akkor meg miért kellene elvonulni ahhoz, hogy felöltözzön, elkezdett vetkőzni. Éppen a nadrágja sliccét húzta fel, amikor felpillantva, Doflamingo éhes tekintetével és csábító mosolyával találta szemben magát. Hirtelen tudatosult benne, hogy valószínűleg a szőke férfi, végig Őt nézte, miközben öltözködött.

Tudom, hogy mire gondolsz, de ne is álmodj róla… - figyelmeztette Doflamingo-t a sebhelyes férfi, talán kissé barátságtalanabbul is, mint szerette volna, majd gyorsan magára rángatta végre a saját ingjét.

Igazán nem tehetek, róla, Wani… - mentegetőzött Doflamingo, de természetesen azért egy percre sem szakította el a tekintetét a sebhelyes férfi még fedetlen felsőtestétől. – De, ha úgy, hogy nem is vagy tudatában annak, hogy milyen jó tested van, és csak így szimplán elkezdesz előttem vetkőzni, akkor számolnod kell a következményekkel, fufufufu~ - mondta, és a hatás kedvéért, még a száját is megnyalta.

Perverz – foglalta összes egy szóban a sebhelyes férfi a véleményét Doflamingo-ról, egy lesajnáló pillantással kísérve, miközben már a mellénye kapcsával bíbelődött.

Ezzel nem tudok vitába szállni, fufufufu~ - kuncogott a szőke férfi. – Tényleg az vagyok – mondta, megkevergetve a kávéját.

Crocodile, immár teljesen felöltözve, csupán a kampóját hagyva továbbra is az asztalon, ült le Doflamingo-val szemben, és már éppen nyúlt volna a kávéja után, amikor azt volt kénytelen látni, hogy a szőke férfi, aki még csak az imént kortyolt bele a saját adagjába, fintorogva visszaköpi a kávét a csészéjébe.

Állj! – figyelmeztette, feltartott kézzel, furcsa tekintettel méregetve a csészéjét és annak tartalmát. – Ne igyál belőle. Azt hiszem cukor helyett sót raktam bele….

Crocodile egy darabig felhúzott szemöldökkel méregette az eleve sós íz nélkül is gyanúsan festő fekete folyadékot, majd inkább jó messze eltolta magától a csészét. Felpillantva, és látva, hogy Doflamingo még mindig letörten bámulja a saját adagját, halkan felnevetett.

Ezt nem hiszem el… - mondta ténylegesen nevetve a helyzet komikumán. – Hogy vagy képes még egy ilyen egyszerű dolgot is elrontani?

A sebhelyes férfi, látva Doflamingo gyámoltalanságát, egy egészen kicsit, de mégis csak megsajnálta az előtte ülő nagydarab rózsaszín madarat. Ugyanis sejtette, hogy csakis azért próbálkozott meg a kávéfőzéssel, hogy az Ő kedvében járhasson, amikor felébred. Míg mindig mosolyogva lassan megcsóválta a fejét, majd így szólt:

Gyere, Te antitalentum, megmutatom, hogyan kell… - mondta, a konyha ajtajához lépve. Doflamingo egy másodperc erejéig a hitetlenkedés és a meglepettség keverékével a szemében meredt Crocodile-ra, majd boldogan elmosolyodott és követte a sebhelyes férfit a hotelszoba konyhájába.

Kávéfőzés közben Crocodile végig arra próbált rájönni, hogy vajon mi történhetett vele, hogy ahelyett, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak tudott volna, a lehető legrövidebb úton eltűnt volna Doflamingo szobájából, most mégis itt áll, sőt, kávéfőzésre tanítja a flamingót, méghozzá úgy, hogy hagyja, hogy a háta mögött álló szőke férfi állával a vállán támaszkodjon, és onnan lesse minden mozdulatát. Hiszen még továbbra sem sikerült megtudnia, hogy példának okáért hány óra van, vagy hogy a legénysége a szigeten van-e már. Akkor meg mégis miért képes itt állni, szinte halálos nyugalommal, várva arra, hogy lefőjön egy újabb adag kávé, amit már remélhetőleg senki sem fog elsózni.

Sőt, továbbra sem volt semmi ötlete, hogy miután elkészült a kávé, miért maradt és ült vissza Doflamingo-val az asztalhoz, meginni azt reggeli helyett. Talán a kelleténél több téma is felszínre került, amíg a csészéjükből már csak egy kevés fekete zacc tekintett vissza rájuk. Majdnem mindenről szó volt, ami a tengerrel és a tengerészettel, vagy éppen más kalózokkal kapcsolatos, csupán kettejükről nem esett szó semmilyen formában. Mintha, valami kimondatlan egyetértés szerint mind a ketten diszkréten kerülték volna a témát, hogy tovább nyújthassák ezt a ritka, békés pillanatot, amikor is kivételesen normálisan tudnak egymással szót váltani.

Természetesen ezt a hallgatólagos egyezséget, mint oly sok mást is, Doflamingo szegte meg legelőször.

Egyszerűbb lenne, ha végre kimondanád, hogy nem, és azzal elintéznénk a dolgot – jegyezte meg egyszer csak, miközben lenyalta a kávéskanalán maradt cukrot.

Crocodile egy pillanatig megütközve méregette a szőke férfit a hirtelen témaváltás miatt. Ugyanis eddig a pillanatig a közelgő reverie-ről folyt a vita közöttük.

Tessék? – kérdezett vissza a sebhelyes férfi. – Mégis melyik kérdés lenne az, amire egy ennyire egyértelmű nemet vársz tőlem?

Igazat szólva elég sok kérdésem lenne hozzád, és sajnos gyanítom, hogy a legtöbbre nem lenne a válasz – magyarázta a szőke férfi valami okból kifolyólag kerülve Crocodile tekintetét.

Tehát, a kérdés valójában az, hogy mire is szeretnéd hallani, hogy nem? – próbálta meg a sebhelyes férfi követni Doflamingo gondolatmenetét. Nem értette, hogy az egyébként néha túlságosan is egyértelmű és lényegre törő flamingó, most miért nem hajlandó egyenesen kimondani, azt, amire gondol.

Azt hiszem igen… - motyogta Doflamingo az orra alatt továbbra is az üres csészéjét méregetve a másik férfi helyett.

Crocodile nagyot sóhajtva dőlt hátra a székén. Egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe, hogy miért pont most kell Doflamingo-nak ennyire homályosan fogalmaznia. Általában ki nem állhatta az ilyesfajta játékokat, ha azok mások vagy a saját érzéseiről szóltak. A politika, és a taktika egy teljesen más asztal volt, azon a területen hivatás szerűen űzte ezt a kifinomult játékot másokkal. De az a munkája volt, ez pedig valami egészen más. Valami merőben új. Egy olyan terület, ahol, szó, ami szó, nem nevezhette magát éppen tapasztaltnak. Ennek ellenére mégis belement a játszmába. Lehet, hogy éppen Doflamingo kedvéért.

Feltételezve, hogy több kérdés is van… - kezdte lassan, miközben el nem mozdította kutató tekintetét Doflamingo arcáról. – az csakis a kérdésen múlik, hogy mi rá a válasz. Miből gondolod, hogy mindegyikre nemmel felelnék?

Ismerlek, egyszerű… - taglalta a szőke férfi. – Tudom, hogy mit mondanál, és valahol szeretném is talán hallani, hogy túl legyek rajta, de a másik felem, egyszerűen nem tehetek róla, tiltakozik. Tudod, ilyenek az elkerülhetetlen rossz hírek is… - mondta, miközben ajkain a szokásos vigyoránál egy sokkalta szelídebb mosoly játszott.

Még mindig nem tudom, hogy miért vagy ennyire biztos a válaszomban… - vágott közbe Crocodile egy fokkal talán türelmetlenebbül. – Főleg, ha meg sem kérdezel, és csak feltételezel valamit. Lehetnél valamivel lényegre törőbb is.

Lényegre törőbb, mi? – visszhangozta a szőke férfi, és végre hajlandó volt Crocodile-ra emelni a tekintetét a csészéjéről. – Ezesetben, a kérdés ugyan az, mint éjjel volt.

Crocodile-t meglepte a szőke férfi felelete. Érezte, szinte már előre tudta, hogy el fog érkezni ez a pillanat, amit éjszaka sikerült elodáznia, most mégis váratlanul érte a kérdés. Felkészületlennek érezte magát, nem gondolkodott eleget a dolgon. Esélye sem volt rá, hiszen ideje nagy részét eddig alvással töltötte. Meglepő módon, az a tény, maga hozta a legjobban zavarba, hogy tényleg elgondolkodott a kérdésen. Hogy Doflamingo jóslatával ellentétben, megfordult a fejében, hogy igennel felel a kérdésre. Pontosan tudta, hogy mire is vonatkozik a szőke férfi kérdése. Arra, hogy ad-e esélyt kettejüknek. Semmi másról nem volt szó, csak arról, hogy szeretne-e még egyszer, vagy akár többször is „találkozni" Doflamingo-val. És most, hogy nappal volt, és kipihente magát, az egész csak még bonyolultabbak tűnt, mint éjszaka. Talán azért, mert éjjel nem volt más csak a vegytiszta vágy és szenvedély. A kielégítésre vágyó szükség és a fáradtság. Talán este, ott az ágyban sokkal kevesebb gyötrődés után rábólintott volna az ötletre. De most egészen más volt a helyzet. Most, nappal, a józan esze, a büszkeségével együtt minden erejüket bevetve ellenezték az ötletet, és már a fáradtság sem volt sehol, amire ráfoghatta volna bizonytalanságát. Olyan volt ez, mint a másnaposság, a részegség alatt félig már megoldott probléma most újra előkerült, ráadásul most kétszer annyira nehezen kibogozhatónak tűnt, mint előtte. Még saját magát is sikerült egy-két pillanatra kibillentenie a viszonylagos egyensúlyából, ami kiülhetett az arcára is, mert Doflamingo, megszakítva egymást őrült sebességgel kergető gondolatait, közbe szólt:

A hallagatás is egyfajta válasz – mondta, és Crocodile-nak úgy tetszett, hogy azóta mióta ismeri Doflamingo-t még soha, de soha nem hallotta a férfit ennyire reménytelennek. – És nem mindig igen… - mondta, és azzal, már állt is volna fel az asztaltól, de a sebhelyes férfi hangja megállította a mozdulat közben.

Igazán vehetnéd a fáradtságot arra, hogy végighallgass, ha már egyszer feltettél egy nyomorult kérdést – jegyezte meg cinikusan. Doflamingo beazonosíthatatlan érzelmekkel az arcán visszaült a helyére és egy pillanatra sem szakította el hihetetlenül világoskék szemeit a sebhelyes férfiról.

Először is, nem vagyok Doflamingo a játékszered. Nem rágathatsz úgy a zsinórjaidon, ahogyan éppen a kedved tartja, mert azt kimondottan ki nem állhatom. Másodszor, mivel eddig nem éppen kedveltelek, mondjuk úgy, egyike voltál azon dolgoknak a világon, amik csak megkeserítették az életemet, elkezdhetsz dolgozni azon, hogy megváltozzon a véleményem rólad. Úgy értem, adhatnál pár okot arra, hogy én is szívesen legyek veled, akkor is, ha józan vagyok. Harmadszor, az engedélyem nélkül, nem teheted be a lábad, amikor csak éppen úgy gondolod Alabasta-ba. Főleg nem az irodámba…

A szőke férfi pár másodpercig, pontosan addig, amíg sikerült felfognia, azt, amit az előbb Crocodile mondott megkövülten, hitetlenkedő tekintettel meredt az előtte ülő férfira. Majd ahogyan fokozatosan kezdte elhinni, azt, amit az előbb hallott, úgy lett egyre szélesebb és rosszat sejtetőbb a vigyora.

Tehát, ezt vehetem egy igennek? – kérdezte már majdnem félig kuncogva.

Egy határozott talánnak, egészen addig, amíg tartod magad ahhoz, amit az előbb elmondtam… - figyelmeztette Crocodile a szőke férfit, és akármennyire is próbálkozott komoly maradni, nem tudta megállni, hogy el ne vigyorodjon Ő is. Immár ketten játszották ezt a veszélyes, egymás kerülgetésével járó bonyolult játékot. – És természetesen, soha, de soha többet nem veheted el tőlem megint a szivarjaimat… - egészítette még ki a sebhelyes férfi.

Doflamingo ezt meghallva elnevette magát, és csak azután tudott válaszolni, miután sikerült csuklássá szelídítenie a fékezhetetlen nevetését.

Értettem – kuncogta és még szalutált is a hatás kedvéért. – Oh, és jut eszembe, az egyezségünk értelmében vissza kell neked adnom a szivarjaidat. Egy pillanat és hozom – mondta és azzal már el is tűnt a hálószobaajtó mögött.

A sebhelyes férfi egyedül maradva felcsatolta a kampóját, majd egy hirtelen oldalpillantás vetve a falon függő tükörre, megállapította, hogy még mindig teljesen szétzilált állapotban van a haja, a tegnap esti eseményektől, így kissé zavarba jőve gyorsan megigazította.

Meglepődve tapasztalta azonban, hogy közel sem annyira zaklatott, mint azt eredetileg elképzelte. Hiszen, konkrétan ez előbb adott Donquixote Doflamingo-nak, a Mennyei Démonnak, az összes Shichibukai közül a legkiszámíthatatlanabbnak egy esélyt. Egy esélyt arra, hogy bebizonyíthassa, nem a levegőbe beszélt, amikor azt mondta, hogy szereti. Sőt, ha jobban belegondolt, burkoltan igaz, de felszólította a férfit arra, hogy jobban teszi, ha udvarol is neki, nem csak követelőzik, ha igazán komolyan gondolja ezt az egészet. Egyféle, természetesen a racionálisabb, szempontból iszonyatos őrültséget tett, épp az imént. Egy másik szempontból viszont ezzel a válaszával valami olyasmit indított el, aminek a végkimenetelére még Ő maga is kíváncsi volt. Ugyanis, annak ellenére, hogy Crocodile nem hitt a sorsban, illetve efféle badarságokban, mégis úgy gondolta, hogy nem véletlenül botlottak annyiszor egymásba a legkülönfélébb helyeken a szőke férfival. És egészen addig, amíg el nem kezdtek vitázni, vagy burkoltan fenyegetni, illetve sértegetni a másikat egészen jól el tudtak beszélgetni. Mert, ezt a sebhelyes férfinak még magának is be kellett vallania, Doflamingo-nak igazán érdekes meglátásai vannak jóformán mindenről, és kivételesen jól tudja előadni az ötleteit és véleményeit is. És nem utolsó sorban, zárta a listát Crocodile kissé zavarban, túlságosan is jól csókol.

Máris mész? – kérdezte Doflamingo kissé csalódott hangon, amikor kilépve a hálóból, kezében a sebhelyes férfi szivarjaival, homlokára feltolva a napszemüvegével egy indulásra kész Crocodile-al találta szemben magát.

Igen, muszáj lesz… - felelte Crocodile a vállára kanyarintva a kabátját. – Már így is túl sokat időztem, és valószínűleg a legénységemnek elképzelése sincs róla, hogy hol lehetek.

És semmivel sem tudnálak meggyőzni, hogy maradj? – kérdezte a szőke férfi szokásos vigyorával kísérve. – Mondjuk, mit szólná egy kis…

Nem, Doflamingo – utasította rendre a másik férfit Crocodile, még mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondatát. – Ellentétben veled, nekem sok dolgom van – magyarázta, miközben közelebb lépve Doflamingo-hoz elvette a kinyújtott kezéből a szivarjait, és gyorsan elsüllyesztette őket a szivartárcájában.

Nos, akkor viszlát – mondta a sebhelyes férfi egy utolsó pillantást vetve a válla fölött a mögötte álló flamingóra, miközben már félig az ajtó túl oldalán volt.

Fufufufu~ Remélem az a viszontlátás tényleg elég hamar lesz… - búcsúzott a szőke férfi hanyagul nekidőlve az ajtófélfának.

Egy pillanatnyi üres csend, amit csak a kintről beszűrődő hullámverés zavart meg.

Doflamingo, még egy utolsó dolog… - mondta hirtelen a sebhelyes férfi, és egy váratlan ötlettől vezérelve, még utoljára visszafordult, Doflamingo elé lépett, megragadva a szőke férfi ingjének nyakát a saját szintjére rántotta ezzel a flamingó fejét, és követelőzően megcsókolta.

Doflamingo meglepetésében először még reagálni is elfelejtett, majd, amikor pár másodperc után sikerült felocsúdnia Ő is viszonozta a csókot. Pontosan akkor, amikor a szőke férfi belelendült volna a dolgokba, kezét a másik férfi derekára csúsztatva, Crocodile eltolta magától.

A legközelebbiig, idióta madár – mondta, egy fölényes vigyorral az ajkain, majd rácsapta Doflamingo saját szobájának ajtaját, a kissé még mindig döbbenten álló tulajdonosára.

Vége (vagy mégsem?)


	3. Chapter 3 - New and old scars

Írói megjegyzés:

Pár dolog lenne, amit így elöljáróban szeretnék leírni:

1; Ez a fejezet lett végül is a sorozat befejező része ( végre :D ) és egy kicsit hosszúúú lett (31 oldal, oh my god!)

2; Ezúton is nagyon köszönöm azoknak, akik írtak véleményt az eddigi munkáimhoz! Igazán feldobtátok a napomat! Miattatok érdemes írni! :,,,D

3; Innentől kezdve nem igazán fogom felrakni ide a munkáimat, mert egyszerűen nem tudom megtanulni kezelni az oldalt :P Ha a továbbiakban is szeretnétek nyomon követni azt **a kék füzet** című, **webnode** oldalon tudjátok majd megtenni!

Jó olvasást!

* * *

Csillagjegyek

New and old scars

(Új és régi sebhelyek)

Dióhéjban _ez_ lenne a magyarázat… - mondta a szőke férfi, a kimerültségtől elhaló hangon, látszólag megküzdve minden egyes szó kimondásával, miközben fáradt tekintetét az ajtóban álló vendégére emelte.

Crocodile a látványtól megütközve állt továbbra is egyhelyben, ott, ahol eddig is volt, szinte mozdulatlanul. Sok mindenre fel volt készülve, abban a tekintetben, hogy a flamingó majd ezúttal mivel rukkol elő a számára, de erre végképp nem számított. Alig észrevehetően, jól kendőzve a megrökönyödését pislogott párat, de nem…, ugyanaz a jóformán elképzelhetetlen látvány tárult a szemei elé. Csupán egy pillanatra belegondolt abba, hogy mégis mennyi vérrel járhatott _ez_ , mire a gyomra egy csapásra összeszorult, és úgy érezte, muszáj nyelnie egyet, hogy eltüntesse annak a jól ismert fémes íznek még csak az illúzióját is.

Közelebb lépett párat, de még mindig alig tudott hinni a szemének.

Donquixote Doflamingo, avagy ismertebb nevén Joker, a hálószobájában, a saját franciaágyában feküdt sebesülten. A szőke férfi teljes felsőtestét, friss, még hófehér és steril kötések borították, legalább is ott biztos, ahol nem takarta, vagy támasztotta takaró, illetve párna. A karjai egészen a vállától az ujjai hegyéig, akárcsak mint a mellkasa, szintén kötszerbe voltak csavarva. Sőt, a bal keze, bár ezt Crocodile az ajtóból nem tudat biztosan megítélni, mintha még törötten, sínbe is lett volna rakva. Bármi is történt a fiatalabb shichibukai-al nem kímélte a fejét sem. Az arcán közvetlenül a szeme alatt, valamint a bal oldalon az álla vonalában is orvosi sebtapaszok takarták a sérüléseit. A feje, körülbelül a homloka magasságában csupán kétszer-háromszor volt áttekerve kötszerrel, jelezve, hogy ott szerencsére akkora baj nem történt. Bár, ennek ellentmondani látszott az a tény, hogy a kötés alól kikandikáló szőke hajtincseket nem kevés alvadt vér színezte rézvörösre.

És mégis, ami a legjobban kizökkentette a sebhelyes shichibukai-t, és hagyott benne, valami furcsa és valamilyen módon egészen kellemetlen érzést, az nem Doflamingo fizikai állapota, vagy a sérülései voltak, hanem a tekintete. Ugyanis most először látta a szőke férfit ténylegesen, igazán kimerültnek. A márkajelzésévé vált vigyora most sehol sem volt nem is beszélve az elengedhetetlen kellékként funkcionáló napszemüvegről, ahogyan az a megfoghatatlan energikus és valahol kissé fenyegető aura sem, ami azt közölte volna fennhangon a világgal, hogy végül minden szál az Ő kezében fut össze. Nem. Most Doflamingo fáradt, és karikás szemeiből semmi mást nem lehetett kiolvasni, csak azt, hogy az elmúlt pár napja igazán embert próbáló lehetett. Hogy valami _nagyon_ hosszú és fájdalmas dolgon van túl. És hiába próbálta meg egy halvány mosollyal, amit kizárólag vendége miatt ölthetett fel, leplezni, de valószínűleg még minden egyes lélegzetvétel is nehezére eshetett.

Crocodile-nak elég volt egy pillantást vetnie a flamingóra a jelenlegi állapotában, máris egyértelművé vált a számára, hogy miért nem jelent meg a szőke férfi pár nappal ezelőtt a megbeszélt időpontban Water7-ben.

Sir Crocodile-t másfél héttel azután a bizonyos Marineford-ban tartott három napos Shichibukai-gyűlés után, amikor is végül a szivarjai helyett sikerült valami egészen másféle elfoglaltságot találnia magának, miközben éppen egy megbeszélés kellős közepén volt, arról tájékoztatták, hogy valaki, aki nagyon beszélni szeretne vele, az irodájában a privát számán keresi. Mivel a magán számán hívták, nem tudott mást tenni, mint pár perc alatt lerendezni a jelenlegi tárgyalását, és az irodájába sietni. Bár, már úton az akváriumokkal körülvett dolgozószobájába egyszerűen a zsigereiben érezte, hogy a telefonáló nem lehet más csakis Doflamingo.

Az irodába érve gyanúja másodpercek alatt beigazolódott, amikor is a den-den mushi-ból a szőke férfi túlságosan is vidám hangja üdvözölte:

Üdvözletem, Wani! Remélem nem zavartam meg semmi fontosat, fufufufu~ - hallatszott a férfi nevetése a vonal túlsó végéről.

Mit akarsz? – kérdezte köszönés helyett Crocodile tömören, majd félig az asztal lapjának dőlt ugyanis sejtette, hogyha egyáltalán kap majd választ a kérdésére, az biztosan sokáig el fog tartani.

Köszönöm kérdésed, én is jól vagyok, fufufufu~ - nevetgélt továbbra is komolytalanul a flamingó. – Tudod, a legutolsó kis találkozónk óta egyszerűen nem tudlak kiverni a fejemből. Nem mintha ez előtte is olyan könnyen ment volna, fufufufu~ Már legalább egy örökkévalóság óta nem találkoztunk. Látni akarlak! Egyébként is már úgy hiányzik az a mély hangod, ahogyan éppen valamiért szidsz, nem is beszélve azokról a lenéző pillantásokról…! – fűzte tovább a szót.

Doflamingo, a gyűlés körülbelül egy hete volt… - kezdett volna bele Crocodile az ellenvetéseinek hosszú sorába, de a fiatalabb férfi félbeszakította.

Pontosan 13 napja – vágott közbe hirtelen. – Már azért dicséretet érdemelnék, amiért eddig tudtam valahogy bírni magammal… - egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd folytatta. – És egyébként is, úgy érzem, hogy rám fér még pár óra, ami a kávéfőzést illeti, ugyanis, még finoman szólva is elég érdekes lesz a végeredmény, ha nekiállok főzni, fufufufu~ Arra gondoltam, korrepetálhatnál… - fejezte be a férfi sokat sejtetően lehalkítva a hangját a mondat végére.

Tehát szeretnéd megismételni a legutóbbi leckét? – kérdezett vissza Crocodile, és akármennyire is nem akarta, de valószínűleg minden egyes kimondott szaván hallatszódott, hogy egy önelégült mosolyra húzódnak az ajkai. – És kizárólag kávéfőzésről lenne szó, vagy esetleg ezúttal valami új dologban is kipróbálnád magad, huh? – kérdezte, miközben félig felült az íróasztalára, és közelebb húzta magához a készüléket.

Fufufufu~ Valami új dologban… – ismételte meg a szőke férfi szinte ízlelgetve a szavakat. - Bármit hajlandó vagyok megtanulni, ha Te vagy a tanárom, Wani, de pontosan miről lenne szó?

Mondjuk, ez alkalommal megtaníthatnálak teát főzni… - javasolta a sebhelyes férfi, miközben kampója végét egyszer, kétszer, majd háromszor is áthurkolta a den-den mushi mikrofonjának kábelén.

Remekül hangzik… - hízelgett selymes hangján a vonal túlsó végén a szőke férfi. - Még pár találkozó és igazi konyha művész lesz a végén belőlem, fufufufu~

Nem kizárt… - kontrázott rá Crocodile, miközben belemosolygott a mikrofonba.

Majd lepillantva a kampója által totálisan összegubancolt kábelre hirtelen megrázta a fejét. _Mégis mit csinálok?!_ Megköszörülte a torkát, kiszabadította a zsinórok közül a kampóját, majd eggyel hűvösebb hangnemben folytatta. - Már itt jártatod a szád egy ideje, de még mindig nem tudom, hogy mi volt annyira halaszthatatlan, hogy felhívj miatta...

Azt hittem egyértelmű, de ha nem hát nem, fufufufu~ - kuncogott tovább Doflamingo, jelezve, hogy Ő akkor is élvezi a beszélgetés minden másodpercét. - Csupán szeretnék kérni tőled egy randevút.

Feltétlenül muszáj így hívnod? - sóhajtott fel bosszúsan Crocodile, miközben vetett pár rosszalló pillantást a készülékre, mintha legalább azokat is képes lett volna tolmácsolni a másik férfi felé.

Hívhatom egészen máshogy is, de feltételezem, hogy annak még kevésbé örülnél… - dorombolta Doflamingo.

Ha ennyire ragaszkodsz hozzá…- adta be talán túlságosan is könnyen és hamar a derekát a sebhelyes férfi.

Bár ezt ellensúlyozandó továbbra is fagyos hangnemben szólt a flamingóhoz, ami úgy nézett ki nem, hogy nem zavarta, éppen ellenkezőleg csak még jobban fellelkesítette a szőke férfit.

Mikor?

Pénteken szabad vagy?

Most pénteken? - lepődött meg a hirtelen jött ötleten Crocodile, majd lassan megcsóválta a fejét. - Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, de nekem néha dolgoznom is kell, és történetesen a pénteki napom teljesen be van táblázva… - mondta ezt anélkül, hogy egy pillantást is vetett volna az asztalán álló naptárjára.

Sir Crocodile ugyanis biztosan tudta, hogy bőven van elég elintéznivalója a fent megnevezett napon, ellenben azt is tudta, hogy bármiféle tárgyalása is lehetne, ha akarná könnyűszerrel elnapoltathatná, elvégre Ő az, aki ezeket a megbeszéléseket kezdeményezi. Mindez ellenére sem volt hajlandó megkönnyíteni, még egy kicsit sem, Joker dolgát. Akárcsak a legutolsó alkalommal most is pontosan ugyanúgy állt a dolgokhoz, miszerint, ha a fiatalabb férfi ennyire vágyik rá, akkor bizony tanulnia kell egy kis türelmet.

És véletlenül sem tudod átszervezni a napodat, igaz? - incselkedett vele a flamingó.

A legkevésbé sem - hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül Crocodile.

Milyen kár… - fuvolázta Doflamingo, tettetett szomorúsággal a hangjában. - És mit szólnál a következő hét péntekjéhez?

A sebhelyes férfi egy-két pillanatig csendben mérlegelte az ötletet, majd, amikor arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy az egy kellően távoli dátumnak tűnik, végül beleegyezett.

Már csak a helyszín maradt hátra… - kezdte az idősebb férfi, de Doflamingo közbevágott.

Én, őszintén, arra számítottam, hogy meglátogathatlak Téged Arabastában…

Én pedig, őszintén azt hittem, hogy egyszer már sikerült belevernem abba a kemény fejedbe, hogy ebbe az országba be nem teheted a lábad… - morogta figyelmeztetőleg a sebhelyes férfi.

Rendben, rendben… - visszakozott Doflamingo az ijedelem legkisebb jele nélkül, szinte nevetve. - Ígérem, még csak a közelébe sem megyek annak a helynek, ahol ilyen félelmetes és agresszív aligátorok élnek, fufufufu~ És mit szólna, ez a makacs hüllő Dressrosa-hoz?

Jelen pillanatban nincs ingerenciám a szeszélyes kis birodalmadhoz, köszönöm… - utasította el ezt az ötletet is. - Sajnos, tartok attól, ha odamennék, feltétlenül meg kellene ismerkednem az egész legénységeddel is…

Na, látod, ebben teljesen igazad van, fufufufu~ - nevetgélt a szőke férfi, de mintha Crocodile egy szemernyi kis megbántott felhangot hallott volna ki ebből a nevetésből. - Akkor marad valami teljesen semleges hely - állapította meg, majd pár perc gondolkodás után újra megszólalt. - Mit szólnál Water7-hez? Szerintem az a sziget éppen félúton van kettőnk között.

Water7? - kérdezett vissza Crocodile, miközben elhúzta a száját. - Az a hely vasút miatt tele van mindenféle jöttmenttel, meg főleg vízzel…, de ha nincs más használható ötleted, akkor ez is megfelel - bólintott végül rá a felvetésre az idősebb shichibukai.

Akkor Water7 - fixálta a helyszínt a flamingó. - Túl nagy kérés lenne, hogy délben találkozzunk?

Délben? - visszhangozta ismét hitetlenkedve a sebhelyes férfi. - Nincs az túl korán? Mit akarsz egész nap csinálni?

Először is, azért délben, mert szeretnélek elvinni valahová ebédelni, ha már egy randevúról van szó… - magyarázta türelmesen Doflamingo, majd a mondat második felénél sokat sejtetően lehalkította a hangját. - Másrészt, pedig ne aggódj, ha rajtam múlik nem fogom hagyni, hogy akár egy percig is unatkoznod kelljen, fufufufu~ Bőven lesz mit csinálnunk kettesben… - mondta, mire Crocodile gerince mentén borzongás futott végig egészen a csípőjéig, ahogyan belegondolt abba, hogy ez a fél mondat pontosan mit is takar. _Állandóan ez az ostoba virágnyelv…_

Következő péntek, déli tizenkét óra, Water7 - mondta inkább, fixálva a találkozót, bármiféle megjegyzés helyett a sebhelyes férfi, és csak reménykedni tudott, hogy nem habozott túl sokat, ahhoz, hogy ez feltűnjön Joker-nek is.

Már most alig várom… - búcsúzott el Doflamingo, majd bontotta a vonalat.

Még Crocodile maga is furcsának találta, hogy szinte egész héten, egyáltalán nem jutott eszébe a másik férfi. Túlságosan sok és problémásabbnál problémásabb ügy szakadt a nyakába, amiket mindenféleképpen, és azonnal el kellett rendeznie, ha azt akarta, hogy a Baroque Works működni is tudjon, és az Utópia se egyhelyben toporogjon. Ráadásul Arabastában is megsokszorozódtak a hívatlan kalózok… És ezért néha még megállni sem volt elég ideje, hogy legalább gyorsan rágyújtson, nemhogy arra, hogy egy, szinte a világ másik felén valószínűsíthetőleg egy tengerparton ejtőző bizonyos flamingóra pazarolja azt. Nem gondolt a szőke férfira, sem a legutóbbi találkozójukra, és így legalább még dolgozni is tudott.

Ez alól egyedül a hajnali órák képeztek kivételt. Abban a pár percben, amikor közvetlenül ébredés után még az álom és az ébrenlét határ mezsgyéjén billeget, Doflamingo hívatlanul is bepofátlankodott a gondolatai közé. Ugyanis ez volt az egyetlen alkalom, amikor hagyta, hogy az elméje kedve szerint bóklásszon, és nem összpontosította éppen semmire sem a figyelmét. Ő maga sem tudta, hogy mégis milyen mértékben voltak tőle tudatosak ezek a gondolatok, de a legkevésbé sem zavartatta magát miattuk, ha nappal egyáltalán emlékezett is rájuk, akkor szimplán betudta őket egyszerű álomnak. És ami a legkülönösebb volt, hogy ezek az álmodozások sem a legutolsó találkájuk, és legfőképpen nem annak ágyban töltött részére koncentrálódtak. Nem, ezek a hajnali, homályos percek egyértelműen csakis a szőke férfi személyével voltak kitöltve. Doflamingo magas alakjával, a napbarnította bőrével, az izmos mellkasával, a forró tenyereivel, a túlságosan halványkék, szinte már világító szemével és nem utolsó sorban a tengerillatával.

Ennek ellenére, azon az utolsó héten, az úgynevezett randevú napjának közeledtével azt kellett észre vennie magán, hogy napról napra idegesebb és feszültebb. Példának okáért csütörtökre, minden egyes Baroque Works tagot, akiről úgy gondolta, hogy keresheti addig, amíg nem lesz biztosan megtalálható az irodájában, vagy ötször figyelmeztetett, hogy pénteken fontos találkozója lesz és erősen ajánlotta mindenki figyelmébe, hogy aki zavarni meri, az a legközelebbi gyűlésen utoljára fog jelenteni. Keddtől kezdve, ilyen és ehhez hasonló beszélgetéseket volt kénytelen lefolytatni:

Igen, pénteken el fog utazni, méghozzá egyedül, kíséret nélkül, inkognitóban, hogy találkozzon egy fontos bizniszpartnerrel…. Nem, biztosan nincs szüksége kíséretre… Nem, nem lesz oda a teljes hétvége idejére, ha mégis, akkor időben fog szólni erről… Nem, nem fogja megmondani, hogy kivel találkozik…Nem, amíg nincs az országban ne cselekedjenek az Ő nevében... Mindenki végezze csak ugyanúgy a saját dolgát, mintha itt lenne… Feltűnés nélkül, normálisan… Mondom normálisan, Mr. 2!... És, nem, ezredjére sem kísérheti el senki, még csak egy darabon sem…

Az egész heti stressz csütörtökre, pontosabban aznap estére gyűlt fel benne olyan mértékben, hogy már Ő maga is azt hitte, hogy becsavarodott. Ugyanis, akkor azaz csütörtök este, kilenc óra felé, már több, mint fél órája állt a nyitott ruhásszekrénye előtt és gondolkodott azon, hogy mégis mit kellene holnap felvennie.

Eddig az életében soha, de soha nem öltözött másképpen, mint ahogyan Ő szeretett volna, csak azért, hogy valakire jó benyomást tehessen. Mégis ki neki Doflamingo, hogy hirtelen ennyire számít a véleménye? Igen, egyszer lefeküdtek, de ettől még a férfi egy cseppet sem változott, ugyanaz az idióta rózsaszín, nagyra nőtt flamingó maradt, pocsék ízléssel, akkor meg mégis miért kellene neki, pont neki, megfelelnie?! Mindezt végiggondolva egy grimasz kíséretében teljes erőből becsapta a szekrényajtót, majd inkább elment lefeküdni.

Másnap reggel, egyedül, a Baroque Works egyik hajójával, görccsel a gyomrában, és harapós, de legfőképpen intrikus modorral felvértezve indult el Water7 felé. Az út egyáltalán nem vett igénybe olyan sok időt, mint várta, az ég tiszta volt, az óceán pedig csendes, ezért már délelőtt ott állt a vízi város egyik forgalmasabb kikötőjében.

Keresett magának egy árnyékosabb, nem feltűnő helyen álló asztalt az egyik part menti vendéglőben, ahonnan tökéletes kilátás nyílt majdnem a kikötő egész hosszára, beleértve az öböl vizének nagy részét is, és megkísérelte figyelmen kívül hagyni az újra és újra felmerülő kérdéseket, kételyeket és azt a különös bizonytalanság-érzést is, ami már idefelé jövet is nyomasztotta. Helyette inkább megpróbált lazítani, és az előtte fodrozódó tengerrel és a hullámokkal foglalkozni.

Majd, amilyen gyorsan jött a dél, éppen olyan gyorsan el is múlt. Az órák sorra tizenkettőt ütöttek a városban mindenhol, de Doflamingo jellegzetes hajója nem bukkant fel sehol, ahogyan a férfi sem. Crocodile egy pohár vörösbor mellett pásztázta a kikötő színes forgatagát akár csak egy darab fellibbenő flamingótoll vagy egy napszemüveglencse vörös villanása után kutatva, de semmit nem látott. Már háromnegyed egy is elmúlt, amikor rápillantott az órájára, és biztosan tudta, hogy Doflamingo aznap már nem fog feltűnni Water7-ben. Sziklaszilárd meggyőződése ellenére, valamiért mégis maradt és egészen délután két óráig várt.

Kissé szédelegve állt fel az asztalától, nem ebédelt és az italát is épphogy csak kifizette. Lassú, teljeséggel érdektelen léptekkel haladt át a kikötőn a hajója felé, de még mielőtt elérte volna a megfelelő dokkot hirtelen megpillantott egy kocsmát. Makacs, a pillanat hevében jött elhatározással sarkon fordult és bement a mocskos, kikötőszéli ivóba. Legközelebb éjszaka, tizenegy óra felé került csak elő, mattrészegen.

Arabasta felé navigálva a hűvös, tengeri menetszél valamennyire segített neki abban, hogy ne aludjon el a kormány mögött, valamint még egy kicsit talán ki is józanította. Borzalmasan szomjas volt, legszívesebben csak aludni akart volna már egyet, és ami a legrosszabb volt, most már abban sem volt biztos, hogy mit is kéne éreznie. Annak ellenére, hogy teljesen kiábrándult és fáradt volt, a hosszú tengeri út során mégis választ kapott pár kérdésére. Végre teljes csönd volt körülötte, és meg tudta vizsgálni a sértett büszkeségét is, mert az éjjel magányában, csupán pár csillagot látva az égen, rákényszerült arra, hogy egy kicsit magával is törődjön. Átverték? _Igen._ Számított rá, hogy át fogják verni? _Igen._ Tudta, hogy Doflamingo egy mocskos, számító gazember? _Igen._ Ezt már akkor is tudta, amikor úgy döntött, hogy lefekszik vele? _Természetesen._ Élvezte azt az együtt töltött éjszakát? _Sajnos, igen._ Egyáltalán csodálkozik még rajta, hogy kihasználták, majd gúnyt űztek belőle? _Nem._ Megérte emiatt lerészegedni? _Nem, csak egy időpazarló, szánalmas önvigasztalási kísérlet volt…_ Dühös most a másik férfira? _Igazából, nem…_ Saját magára haragszik? _Most már nem…_ Ha tudatában volt annak, vagy legalább is sejtette, hogy pontosan mi fog történni, akkor mégis miért egyezett bele egy újabb találkozóba? _Nem tudom…_ Mit érez most, ha nem dühöt, vagy kétségbeesést? Ám, erre a kérdésre, már önmagának sem volt hajlandó válaszolni, pedig pontosan tudta, hogy mi az, amiatt egyre sötétebb és sötétebb színben látja a világot, annak ellenére, hogy már hajnalodik.

Az otthonaként is funkcionáló kaszinóhoz érve, csupán egy meglepett grimasszal vette tudomásul, hogy Daz várja Őt az irodája ajtaja előtt. Még mindig jócskán részeg volt, és a legkevésbé sem törődött azzal, hogy ezt mások is észre vehetik. És azzal sem, hogy mi lesz pontosan, ha észreveszik.

Uram, amíg távol volt érkezett egy levél elsőbbségi postával Mariejois-ból. továbbá két sürgöny a fővárosból, és… - kezdte el Daz a jelentését, de Crocodile a mondat közepén félbeszakította.

Ssssss… - intette csöndre a férfit a shichibukai miközben kabátját egyszerűen ledobva magáról belépett az irodájába, bár először még a kilincset is csak nagy nehezen találta meg. Annak ellenére, hogy a szemei majd leragadtak, próbált, ha legalább csak egy kicsit is, de megmenti vezetői tekintélyéből. – Nem lehetne egy kicsit halkabban, Mr. 1? Mindjárt szétesik a fejem…

Mr. 0… - „Ön részeg?" folytatódott volna Daz kérdése, de inkább főnöke parancsát követve csendben maradt.

A férfi összeszedte Crocodile kabátját a földről, majd azt a fogasra akasztotta. Időközben a shichibukai betámolygott a szobába, lefeküdt hanyatt a dolgozószobájában található pamlagra és ép karját átvetette az arca előtt, hogy még az akváriumokon átszűrődő gyér fényt is kizárhassa. Mr. 1-nak ezernyi kérdésre lett volna, de mind közül azt, ami jelen pillanatban a legfontosabbnak tűnt, miszerint, hogy sikerült a megbeszélés, saját maga is meg tudta válaszolni, következtetve a főnöke állapotából. Kérdések helyett inkább megsajnálva az elázott Crocodile-t behúzta az ablak előtti függönyöket, majd halkan csak ennyit kérdezett:

Szüksége van esetleg valamire, uram?

A sebhelyes férfi legszívesebben azt, mondta, volna, hogy igen, méghozzá egy vödör jeges vízre, vagy két józanító pofonra, de a fáradtság győzedelmeskedett a komor és intrikus hangulata felett, így inkább csak szimplán nemet intette a fejével. Ám, amikor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami kifelé menet, még Daz után szólt:

Jobb szeretném, ha ez köztünk maradna… A többieknek nem kell tudniuk erről.

Értettem, Mr. 0 – bólintott Daz, tudomásul véve a főnöke szavait, majd halkan betette maga mögött az ajtót.

Másnap fogalmazódott meg csak benne a gondolat, hogy Ő tulajdonképpen egy hónapon belül már másodjára akar meghalni nap közben a fáradtságtól, illetve egyéb dolgoktól Doflamingo jóvoltából. Ezen, szokásához híven felhúzta volna magát, ha lett volna hozzá elég ereje. Ehelyett azonban csak, beletörődően bólogatott, ahogyan éppen Miss Wednesday jelentését hallgatta, valami bálnáról és nagyon igyekezett nem elaludni a monoton beszámoló közben. Úgy érezte, csak igazán akkor jutott el a holtpontra, körülbelül ebédidő magasságában, amikor már meg sem hallotta Bon Clay gúnyos megjegyzését az állapotára, és valami görbe estére vonatkozóan. Végül, megadva magát a részegség nem túl kellemes utóhatásainak, otthagyta aznapra a kaszinót és bezárkózott a szobájába, hogy aludhasson.

Meglehetősen tipikusan, amint végre csend lett körülötte már egyáltalán nem érezte magát álmosnak. Így, miközben álmatlanul nyújtózott el az ágyában, két dolgot fogadott meg. Egy, soha többé nem iszik ennyit egy este alatt, és kettő, soha az ég világon nem fog többé közösködni Doflamingo-val. Persze, valójában Ő maga is tudta, hogy egyik ígéretét sem fogja megtartani, de azért pár óráig még jól esett neki, hogy ilyesmikkel hitegethette magát, legalább addig, amíg már nem lesz ennyire másnapos. Hiszen tudta, hogy ha bármi lesz is, ezek után, mindez után nem fogja majd tudni megállni, hogy például ne nézze levegőnek a fiatalabb férfit, hogy ne beszéljen hozzá, ne válaszoljon minden ócska kérdésére, és olcsó rábeszélésére, hogy ne veszekedjen vele, hogy ne csókoljon vissza és legutolsó sorban, akkor sem fog tudni megálljt parancsolni magának, ha Doflamingo újabb találkozót kér majd tőle. Talán még Ő maga sem értette pontosan, hogy miért gondolja így, és ez, ha lehet csak még jobban bosszantotta. Egy idióta volt. Egy utolsó hülye. Már csak azért is, mert fogalma sem volt arról, hogy miért érez úgy ahogy. Hogy még a saját érzéseit sem tudta megmagyarázni. És ennek még a tetejébe jött az, hogy mi, pontosabban ki körül forogtak a sebhelyes férfi megmagyarázhatatlan gondolatai. _Ezer meg ezer hasonló idióta rohangál a világban, nekem miért kellett éppen azt az egyet kifogonom, aki ráaádásul még hatással is van rám…?_

Pár nappal később, ahogy a másnaposság okozta émelygés is elmúlt, úgy tűntek már egyre nevetségesebbnek Crocodile legsötétebb, legpesszimistább gondolatai is. Talán nem is nevetségesnek, csupán már egyszerűen érdemtelennek, a figyelmére és drága idejére érdemtelennek tartotta őket. Érdemtelennek ahhoz, hogy velük foglalkozzon. Kitisztult fejjel, egy kiadós alvás és jó pár cigaretta után végre a kiszámíthatatlan káoszból ismét rend lett. Már egyértelmű volt számára pár dolog a flamingóval és a viselkedésével kapcsolatban. Egy szempontból nyugodt lehet, Doflamingo garantáltan nem fogja többé keresni, netalán egy újabb randevú kicsikarásáért pimaszkodni az Ő kontójára, hiszen a másik férfinak ez az egész nem volt más csak egy alkalom a sok közül. Pontosan ahogyan azt Crocodile már legelőször is gondolta a neve csupán egy tétel lehetett egy hosszú-hosszú listán, és hogy Doflamingo most már Őt is, kihúzhatta arról a listáról, garantáltan nem fog felé sem nézni többet.

Már éppen sikerült volna megfeledkeznie a saját ostobaságáról is, és visszarázódnia a mindennapok megszokott monoton ütemébe, amikor is az egyik reggel Miss All Sunday egy különös csomaggal a kezében nyitott be az irodájába.

Crocodile egyetlen egy pillantást vetett csak a nőre, a következő pillanatban már ismét az előtte fekvő körözési plakátok tanulmányázásába mélyedt.

Kérem, Miss All Sunday - kezdte türelmesen -, ne az én irodámban tárolja a szemetét.

Először is – válaszolta a nő egy lesajnáló pillantást vetve a főnökére -, ez közel sem szemét, hanem egy igényesen megkötött és összeállított rózsacsokor. Másodszor, nem nekem jött…

Akkor mégis kinek? – kérdezett vissza szórakozottan Crocodile, miközben lefirkantott pár fontos részletet az egyik körözési plakát hátuljára. Amikor legközelebb felpillantott, hogy kérdőre vonhassa partnerét, azt kellett látnia, hogy Nico Robin az asztala előtt áll, és egy alig leplezett gúnyos mosoly kíséretében nyújtja át neki a csokrot.

Önnek, Mr. Zero… - mondta, azzal a meglepett sebhelyes férfi kezébe nyomva a csokrot már ott sem volt az irodában.

Crocodile gyanakodva kezdte megvizsgálni a virágköteget. A virágok között kutakodva, amik a mélyvöröstől, a téglapiroson keresztül egészen a halvány rózsaszínig szinte az összes elképzelhető árnyalatban pompáztak, miközben egyre rosszabb és rosszabb eshetőségek merültek fel benne a csokor küldőjét illetően, végre talált egy apró üdvözlőkártyát is.

A kártya félbe volt hajtva és valaki cirkalmas betűkkel eltéveszthetetlenül az Ő nevét írta rá. Felnyitva a kártyát, az belül sem tartalmazott több információt három szépen írt sornál és egy odafirkantott monogramnál.

 _Megmagyarázhatom?_

 _(Dressrosa, déli part, holnap, 17:00)_

 _U.i.: Tudom, hogy ki nem állhatod a rózsákat…_

 _D.D._

A sebhelyes férfi egy hosszat sóhajtva gyűrte össze a kártyát és hajította le valahová az asztala mellé, majd a rózsa csokrot az ép kezébe véve, két pillanat alatt kiszárította az összes metszett virágot a démongyümölcse segítségével, addig, amíg a dús csokorból nem maradt más, csak pár összeaszott, és fonnyadt csontszáraz kóró. Megkoronázva a művét a csokormaradványt is az üdvözlőkártya után hajította.

Mintha mi sem történt volna, rezzenéstelen arccal tért vissza a teendőihez. Körülbelül tíz perce meredhetett már az előtte fekvő plakátra és újságoldalra, úgy, hogy szinte nem is látta, hogy mi fekszik előtte, amikor is újra felsóhajtotta, még hosszabban, mint legelőször, majd felállva az asztalától előkereste a szemétkupac legaljáról az üdvözlőkártyát és kezében az összegyűrt papírfecnivel visszaült az íróasztalához. Ott fél kezével arrébb söpörte azokat a dokumentumokat, amikkel eddig foglalkozott és megpróbálta úgy ahogy kiegyengetni az összegyűrt kártyácskát.

Párszor átfutotta a nyúlfarknyi szöveget, de az üzenet ez alkalommal sem tartalmazott többet, mint legelőször. Nem talált rejtett utalást semmire sem, de még csak egy félreértelmezhető szót sem. Egyvalami szúrt csak szemet neki kizárólag, méghozzá az, hogy a kártyát biztos, hogy nem Doflamingo írta. Felismerte volna a szőke férfi kézírását. Ez, ami a lapon szerepelt túl szép volt ahhoz, hogy a flamingóé legyen. Crocodile egy pillanatra elgondolkodott azon, hogy hány ember, férfi és nő egyaránt, kaphatott már ehhez hasonló nyomtatott kártyát Joker-től, amit épphogy csak aláfirkantott az elküldőjük, mire megint csak legszívesebben elhajította volna a kis üzenetet jó messzire, de ezúttal uralkodott magán. _Az egész nem ér annyit, hogy emiatt bosszankodjon…_

Továbbra is szemmel tartva a papírfecnit, mintha legalább is a sebhelyes férfi attól tartott volna, hogy az spontán meggyullad, hátradőlt a székében és rágyújtott egy szivarra. Jó húsz perc szemezés után a rövid üzenettel vetett egy gyors oldalpillantást a naptárjára, hogy leellenőrizze, hogy holnap mikor fejeződik be az utolsó megbeszélése…

Körülbelül ezen körülmények és egyéb okok összejátszása miatt állt most itt, névlegesen Doflamingo dressrosa-i hálószobájában, továbbra is a szőke férfi friss sérüléseivel szemezve. Mivel már legalább két-három perce állt teljesen szótlanul, úgy érezte, hogy most már tényleg mondania kellene valamit, mielőtt még hosszabbra nyúlna a csend közöttük, és véletlenül a flamingó azt gondolhatná, hogy túlságosan is megrökönyödött.

Szerintem már említettem neked, hogy ne feleselj azokkal, akik erősebbek nálad, mert egyszer még csúnyán megütheted a bokádat emiatt… - mondta szenvtelenül, miközben a férfi ágyának lábához sétált. – És lám, itt ez eredménye a faragatlan modorodnak…

Sok tanácsot kaptam már Tőled, de erre, huh, speciel nem emlékszem… - motyogta a szőke férfi, miközben nagy erőlködések árán megpróbálta magát feljebb tornázni az ágyában.

Jobb később, mint soha… - egészítette ki a mondandóját a sebhelyes férfi gunyorosan mosolyogva, miközben ép kezével az ágy lábánál annak támlájára támaszkodott. – Mi történt? – kérdezte már eggyel komolyabb hangon.

Semmi különös – mondta a szőke férfi rekedt hangon -, csak elestem.

Elestél? – kérdezett vissza szkeptikusan Crocodile. Ennyire még Ő sem volt naiv, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Doflamingo hazudott. A kérdés, már csak az volt, hogy miért. – És hol estél el?

A lépcsőn – válaszolt a fiatalabb férfi, kerülve Crocodile tekintetét. – Pontosabban leestem a lépcsőről…

Jó magas lépcső lehetett, ha ennyi sérülést sikerült összeszedned esés közben… - morogta a sebhelyes shichibukai egyre ingerültebben. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hirtelen miért nézi ennyire hülyének Őt Doflamingo, és miért nem hajlandó igazat mondani. Vagy legalább kitalálni valami hihetőbb történetet.

Ja, jó magas volt… - bólogatott fáradtan a fiatalabb férfi.

Rendben, ha nem vagy hajlandó valami értelmeset is kinyögni, akkor én elmegyek – közölte Crocodile egy félig lenéző, félig dühös pillantást vetve Doflamingo-ra, azzal már sarkon is fordult és a szoba ajtaja felé vette az irányt. – Nincs nekem erre időm, hogy ilyen sületlenségeket hallgassak…

Wani, kérlek, szépen kérlek maradj… - szólt utána Doflamingo azzal a maximum hangerővel, amit így, összefércelve produkálni tudott. Crocodile, akinek ép keze már az ajtó kilincsén pihent erre megállt a küszöb előtt, de még nem fordult vissza.

Ígérem, elmondom, hogy mi történt, tényleg elmondom, csak, kérlek, hagy ne most azonnal… - fogta könyörgőre Doflamingo.

Crocodile-t, bár még mindig nem fordult vissza, hogy a szőke férfi szemébe tudjon nézni, valami rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába. Doflamingo hangjában, ugyanis nyoma sem volt a megszokott gúnynak, kárörömnek, komolytalanságnak vagy éppen iróniának. Éppen ellenkezőleg, most az egyszer, de tényleg kétségbeesettnek hangzott. Kétségbeesettnek és borzasztóan kimerültnek. Egy-két korábbi alakomtól eltekintve most hangzott a legemberibbnek, mióta Crocodile csak ismerte a fiatalabb férfit. A sebhelyes férfit most már nem csak Doflamingo fizikai állapota, de a pszichés elgyötörtsége is egyre jobban aggasztotta. Lassan megfordult, és ügyelve arra, hogy semmilyen érzelem ne legyen leolvasható az arcáról, kutató tekintetét a megkínzott flamingóra függesztette.

Mennyi vért vesztettél? – kérdezte komoly hangon.

Doflamingo először felsóhajtott, majd egy elkeseredett pillantás után, kénytelen volt válaszolni a kérdésre, pedig legszívesebben elengedte volna a füle mellett a dolgot.

Majdnem négy litert… - vallotta be, és mintha csak Ő lenne a hibás miatta bocsánatkérőn pillantott fel a sebhelyes férfira.

Crocodile, immár rövid időn belül másodjára próbálta megfékezni magát, nehogy hangot adjon megrökönyödésének. A saját emlékeiből is túlságosan jól ismert fémes vér íze pedig akaratlanul is visszagyűrűzött a tudatába, undok szájízt hagyva maga után. A helyzet már önmagában abszurdum volt, ugyanis nehezen tudott elképzelni olyan épkézláb embert, aki négy liter vérveszteség után negyedóránál tovább életben maradt volna. Doflamingo, pedig Crocodile a nyakát tette volna rá, hogy most az egyszer tényleg életveszélyben volt, félelmetesen szívós volt ilyen szempontból.

A négy literes vérveszteséget nem éppen nevezném semmiségnek… - jegyezte meg epésen, jéghideg metsző pillantások sorával jutalmazva meg a szőke férfit.

Doflamingo pedig, szokásától teljesen eltérően, nem szólt egy szót sem, csupán bólintott egyet fáradtan, majd csüggedten lehorgasztotta a fejét. Nagyon úgy festett, hogy megtörtént az elképzelhetetlen, és a flamingónak egyszer tényleg bűntudata volt valami miatt. Még akkor is, ha az a dolog, közel sem az Ő hibája volt.

De, - hallgatott el egy pillanatra – Nem azért hívtalak ide, hogy magamat sajnáltassam. Igazából én vagyok az, aki bocsánatkéréssel tartozik… Nem tudtam aznap elmenni Water7-be, mert egész nap ki voltam ütve… Úgyhogy sajnálom, ha úgy érezted, hogy cserben hagytalak. Hidd el, én sem így terveztem ezt… - mondta szinte már suttogva, miközben Crocodile helyett az ölében fekvő bepólyált tenyereit vizslatta. – Tényleg, nagyon, nagyon sajnálom, hogy végre, amikor már végre hajlandó lettél volna elmenni velem valahová, így elszúrom a dolgokat… Bocsánatot kérek még egyszer, és megértem, ha ezután nem tudsz újra megbízni bennem – mondta utoljára, majd végre felpillantott a sebhelyes férfira. Crocodile, a férfi könyörgő kék szempárja láttán, úgy érezte, mintha legalább is a gyomra folyamatosan bukfenceket vetne.

Hogy őszinte legyek, csak ezt szerettem volna elmondani. Azt akartam, hogy tudd, hogy valójában mi történt…hátha, hátha így maradt egy kis esély arra, hogy ne gyűlölj meg… - mondta lehangolta, majd ismét megállt egy pillanatra, hátha a sebhelyes férfi is szeretne valamit hozzáfűzni, de Crocodile továbbra is csak szótlanul állt, és megfejthetetlen, de továbbra is hűvös tekintete csak még jobban elbizonytalanította Doflamingo-t. A szőke férfi elbátortalanodva beharapta az ajkát, ami, Crocodile csak most vette észre, egy helyen szintén véres volt. – Biztosan emlékszel még, hogy azt ígértem, hogy elviszlek ebédelni, de nos…, most ezt nem igazán tudom kivitelezni, mert megmozdulni is alig bírok, fufufufu~ - nevetgélt egy kicsit a gyászos helyzetén, de amikor látta, hogy az idősebb férfi még csak el sem mosolyodik, inkább abbahagyta. – Ahhh, tudom, így nem vagyok valami túl szórakoztató társaság a számodra, úgyhogy… - megcsóválta a fejét, majd azzal a kezével, ami nem volt sínbe téve fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét. – Nem rablom tovább az idődet…Biztos sok fontosabb dolgod van, mint én, nyugodtan itt hagyhatsz…

Crocodile elgondolkodva a hálószoba falának dőlt, és elmélyülten figyelte, ahogyan a sérült flamingó egy halk nyögés közben visszahanyatlik a párnái közé. Pár pillanatig még mérlegelte a dolgokat magában, majd végül döntésre jutott.

Valóban elég sok tennivalóm lenne, - kezdett bele a sebhelyes férfi, miközben ellökte magát a faltól, és elkezdett közeledni Doflamingo ágya felé – tekintve, hogy már a múlt pénteken is kihagytam egy egész napot miattad, igencsak feltorlódott a munka – újabb két lépés után az ágy irányába kigombolta a kabátját rögzítő csatot, majd lekanyarintotta a válláról, és az ágy támlájára terítette azt. – Másodsorban, pedig igazad van abban a tekintetben, hogy így valóban nem vagy egy érdekes társaság. Se táncolni nem tudsz, így, ennyi sérüléssel, sem kávét főzni, sőt, gyanítom egészen máshoz is túlontúl kimerült lehetsz… - magyarázta a sebhelyes férfi, ahogyan egyre közelebb és közelebb ért Doflamingo-hoz. A másik férfi bágyadt szemekkel, kissé értetlenül figyelte a közeledő Crocodile-t. – Viszont, megítélésem szerint egyvalamire éppen tökéletes ez az alkalom, és úgy érzem, hogy nagy felelőtlenség lenne tőlem, ha csak úgy kihagynám ezt a lehetőséget.

Mire lenne tökéletes? – kérdezte Doflamingo nagyot nyelve, amikor végre Ő is képes volt szóhoz jutni.

Pont arra, hogy egy kis elégtételt vehessek rajtad… - közölte Crocodile egy tőle merőben szokatlan kaján vigyorral az arcán, miközben egy határozott mozdulattal szembe fordulva a szőke férfival, az ölébe ült.

Doflamingo, most az egyszer teljesen tehetetlenül figyelhette csak, ahogyan a sebhelyes férfi az ölébe ül, és előre hajolva közvetlenül közelről néz a szemébe. Crocodile máris egy kis gúnyos mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy a flamingó szívverése dupla akkora sebességgel folytatta az iramot, mint eddig, csupán az érintésétől.

Ahhh, elégtétel? – kérdezett vissza Doflamingo majdnem egy oktávval magasabb hangon, mint szeretett volna. Megpróbált egy kicsit fészkelődni, hátha így valamivel több helyet tud csinálni a sebhelyes férfi és közte, de a mozgás miatt a sérülései pokoli fájdalom képében azzal fenyegetőztek, hogy ismét felnyílnak, így inkább maradt ott, ahol volt. Ellenben, azon nem tudott segíteni, hogy ne vigyorodjon el Ő is. – Pontosan miért is?

Ne mondd, hogy nem tudod kitalálni… - mormolta Crocodile sejtelmes hangon, miközben a jó kezét a flamingó kötésekkel borított hasfalára csúsztatta. – A múltkori kérdéseid miatt igazán megérdemelsz valami hasonló kaliberű büntetést…

Büntetést?! – ismételte meg Doflamingo a sebhelyes férfi szavait meghökkenve. – Tényleg ennyire…ennyire rossz volt?

Crocodile egy pillanatra felegyenesedett és halálosan komolyan pillantott az alatt fekvő flamingóra, nem kevés szemrehányással a tekintetében.

Még kérded? – kérdezte kissé bosszúsan. – Az első óra maga volt a pokol…

Ohhh… - nyögte egy kissé bűntudatosan a szőke férfi, de további szabadkozásra már nemigen volt ideje, ugyanis Crocodile keze feljebb csúszott, egészen a mellkasáig, míg a férfi még közelebb hajolt, egészen addig, amíg nem forró lehelete már Doflamingo bőrét csiklandozta.

Milyen édes a bosszú… - suttogta közvetlenül a szőke férfi fülébe, majd egy kurta kuncogással később már azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy lehetőleg minél több helyen meg tudja kóstolni Doflamingo puha bőrét a tarkójától egészen a kulcscsontjáig, ahol még nem volt sérülés, amit kötszerrel kellett volna elfedni.

Pontosan ahogyan Crocodile arra számított, Doflamingo először folyamatos fészkelődéssel próbált könnyíteni a szorult helyzetén, hiszen, tekintve, hogy általában Ő, azaz Joker, volt az, aki az ura és kezdeményezője volt egy ilyen helyzetnek, meglehetősen kényelmetlenül érinthette, hogy kezdett az irányítás kicsúszni a kezéből. Egy ideig még halk nyögdécselés és hosszú fújtatások közepette mocorgott, de valószínűleg Crocodile súlya, így sebesülten túl nehéznek bizonyulhatott, így inkább feladta a küzdelmet. Sőt, abban a pillanatban, amikor a sebhelyes férfi játékosan egy kissé beleharapott, valahol a nyaka és a válla között a bőrébe Doflamingo egy hosszú sóhaj kíséretében oldalra döntötte a fejét, hogy még nagyobb teret biztosítson a másik férfi ajkai számára. Crocodile ezen egy másodpercre meghökkent, majd amikor egy gyors oldalpillantást vetve a flamingóra azt kellett látnia, hogy a szőke férfi jócskán elpirulva, félig csukott szemekkel kissé zihálva veti hátra a fejét, úgy döntött, hogy folytatja a játékot.

Miközben a nyelvével újabb és újabb érzékenyebb pontok után kutatott a flamingó nyakán, amiket arról ismert föl, hogyha rátalált egyre a szőke férfit kivételt nélkül mindig kirázta a hideg, sőt olykor-olykor még libabőrös is lett, ép kezével lassan de biztosan felfelé vándorolt Doflamingo mellkasán, amíg el nem érte a férfi fedetlen tarkóját. Ott először a mutatóujjával apró köröket rajzolt masszírozó mozdulatokkal a bőrére, majd ezt egy idő után megunva, még feljebb araszolt, egészen addig, amíg nem már ép kezével bele tudott markolni a flamingó szőke hajtincseibe.

Doflamingo már eddig is sóhajok és nyöszörgések egész sorával adta Crocodile tudtára, hogy egészen kellemesnek tartja ezt a fajta büntetést, de amikor a sebhelyes férfi a kezével beletúrt a hajába még félhangosan fel is kiáltott.

Bár Crocodile sejtette, hogy egynémely mozdulat, vagy gesztus igencsak fájhat most a szőke férfinak, egy cseppet sem zavartatta magát emiatt, kíméletlenül folytatta, és próbált meg a lehető legérzékibb helyeken csókokkal teleszórni a fiatalabb férfi bőrét. Sőt pár helyen hosszabban és talán egy kicsit durvábban is szívta meg a flamingó bőrét, vörös nyomokat hagyva maga után, amiknek a helye garantáltan látszani fog még egy darabig. Éppen az ádámcsutkájára lehelt egy finom csókot, amikor Doflamingo az eddigieknél hosszabb és hangosabb nyögést hallatott.

Wani… - búgta majdnem elcsukló hangon, jól hallhatóan zihálva. – Wani…Nem igazán akarok, _ah_ , beleszólni, de, _hmmmm_ , megtennéd, hogy egy kicsit arré- _ahhh_ -arrébb ülsz?

Crocodile felegyenesedve egy kérdő pillantást vetett a szőke férfira, csakhogy annak révedező tekintetéből nem tudott túl sokat kiolvasni, így lepillantott az ölébe. Ahol is egy gúnyos mosollyal vett tudomásul két dolgot. Egy, miszerint amit csinált eddig, valószínűleg igencsak jól csinálta, és kettő, hogy Doflamingo _igazán_ türelmetlen…

Ezer örömmel – kezdete, és egyszerűen nem tudta eltüntetni azt a bűnös mosolyt az ajkairól. – De, ahhoz, hogy bármilyen szívességet is kérhess tőlem, előszőr a saját nevemen kell szólítanod, nem ezen az ócska becenéven… - súgta ismételten közel hajolva, miközben még óvatosan bele is harapott a szőke férfi fülcimpájába.

Ahhh, Crocodile… – sóhajtotta Doflamingo csukott szemekkel – kérlek…

Máris – duruzsolta a sebhelyes férfi, még mindig gúnyosan mosolyogva, miközben előrébb csúszott Doflamingo ölében pontosan a másik férfi merevedésére.

A szőke férfi, aki valószínűleg éppen nem erre az irányra gondolt, amikor megkérte Crocodile-t, hogy üljön egy kicsit arrébb, hosszan, kéjesen felnyögött, kezeivel, pedig meglepetésében belemarkolt a paplanba.

Oh, talán a másik irányba gondoltad? – kérdezte Crocodile ahogyan nem csak a kezét, de a kampóját is áthurkolta Doflamingo nyaka körül, mire Joker sűrűn bólogatott. Crocodile elégedetten nézte a szőke férfi vörösen égő arcát, a gyors ütemben, a zihálása ritmusát követve emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasát, valamint gyönyör miatt enyhén összevont szemöldökeit. Vajon a másik férfi is ekkora kielégülést érzett, amikor Őt látta így szenvedni?

Ezen könnyen segíthetünk… - mormolta az idősebb férfi és elhatározva, hogy még egy darabig tovább kínozza a flamingót óvatosan hátrébb mozdult, persze vigyázva arra, hogy ne kerüljön túl távol bizonyos területektől, mire Doflamingo újabb elnyújtott nyögéssel válaszolt.

Crocodile, ahhh, Te gazember… - zihálta a férfi két sóhaj között, nehezen találva a szavakat egy ilyen eksztázishoz közeli állapotban.

Ezt kikérem magamnak, Joker… - emlékeztette a szőke férfit arra, hogy kettejük közül ki is a nagyobb játékmester, majd újból előre csúszott Doflamingo ölében, egészen addig, amíg a hasfaluk össze nem simult, hogy most először, mióta itt van megcsókolja a másik férfit.

Doflamingo-nak egyértelműen fájdalomcsillapító íze volt, de ezzel Crocodile most egy cseppet sem törődött, hosszan és mélyen csókolta a szőke férfit, még a sérüléseket is teljeséggel figyelmen kívül hagyva törleszkedett egyre közelebb és közelebb, amit Doflamingo elfúló nyögésekkel nyugtázott, míg a testük között már egy lélegzetvételnyi hely sem volt. Crocodile, pedig próbált nem belefeledkezni a másik férfi közelségébe, csak az utolsó utáni pillanatban vette észre, hogy két erős kar kulcsolja át a derekát, és a flamingó egy váratlan pillanatban átgördítette Őt az ágy másik oldalára, és fölé tornyosulva erőltette Őt hanyatt fekvésbe. Továbbra is megkísérelve megőrizni szenvtelen modorát a sebhelyes férfi egy gúnyos mosollyal az ajkain pillantott fel Doflamingo szintén vigyorgó arcába.

Ha nem bánja, innen átveszem, Mr. Zero… - incselkedett vele a flamingó, majd meg sem várva Crocodile válaszát, egy újabb csókkal fojtotta belé a szót.

A sebhelyes férfi hagyva magát, engedelmesen nyújtózott el az ágy másik oldalán, nem csak hogy a Doflamingo érintéseitől, de a puha, és hűvös paplan érzésétől is kissé megrészegülve. Már akkor, amikor kitalálta, hogy hogyan akar bosszút állni a flamingón tudta, hogy terve nem lesz túl hosszú életű, hiszen Doflamingo egy idő után, amikor sikerül magára találnia úgyis átveszi majd a vezetést, de ezt Crocodile jelen pillanatban egy kicsit sem bánta. Bár rövid volt az elégtétel, neki mégis éppen elég, főleg az, hogy láthatta, hogy mégis milyen erőteljes hatással tud lenni a szőke férfira, ha akar. Doflamingo követelőző ajkait immár a saját bőrén pedig végképp nem bánta.

A szőke férfi, továbbra is kissé kapkodva a levegőt, miközben ezer meg ezer csókkal borította be Crocodile forró bőrét a kulcscsontja körül, az egyik kezével lejjebb nyúlt, és gyors, türelmetlen mozdulatokkal félig kigombolta, félig letépte a másik férfiről az ingjét. Csak ahogyan Doflamingo először az ujjai hegyével, majd egyre többet és többet akarva végül a teljes tenyereivel barangolta be az izmok kidomborodó vonalai mentén a másik férfi mellkasát, csupán akkor jött rá Crocodile, hogy valójában már neki is mennyire hiányzott a flamingó közelsége. Hosszú sóhaj szakadt fel a torkából, ahogyan Doflamingo csípője az övéhez préselődött. Hirtelen úgy határozva, hogy nem fog várni a szőke férfira, az ép kezével lenyúlt, hogy kigombolja a nadrágját, ám ott a keze valamiféle félig síkos, félig ragacsos, nedves és forró folyadékkal találkozott. Először egy kis grimasz kíséretében, lenézően arra gondolt, hogy Doflamingo már tényleg _nagyon_ nem bírhatott magával, valamint, hogy ez még annál is undorítóbb, mint amennyire szánalmas, de a következő pillanatban valami szöget ütött a fejébe. Egyre növekvő rossz előérzettel rángatta ki az ép kezét kettejük közül, majd Doflamingo széles válla felett átpillantva gyanúja beigazolódott. Crocodile jó kezén vörösen fénylett a lámpák fényében az egész tenyerét beterítő friss, síkos vér.

Jó pár másodpercig megkövülten, a látványtól teljesen megütközve meredt a vérre a tenyerén, amely időközben elkezdett lecsöpögni, és piros, körül írt szélű pettyeket hagyni a fehér lepedőn. Nem kellett messzemenő következtetéseket levonnia, hogy eldöntse, hogy vajon kettejük közül melyikükből ömlik a vér… Érdekes módon Doflamingo, észre sem véve, vagy csak szimplán nem törődve Crocodile testének összes megfeszült izmával, vagy erőltetett testarttásával, folytatta tovább a kis felfedező körútját végig a sebhelyes férfi testén. Crocodile is csak akkor eszmélt fel megrökönyödöttségéből, amikor a szőke férfi a mellkasát keresztbe szelő egyik varrat mentén végig harapdálta a bőrét, talán egy kicsit erősebben is, mint ahogy szerette volna.

A sebhelyes férfi véres kezét kissé eltartva csupán a kampójával próbálta meg arrébb kényszeríteni a flamingót.

Doflamingo! – suttogta, bár maga sem tudta, hogy miért nem beszél normális hangon. – Állj! Hagyd abba!

Még szép, hogy nem… - mormolta Doflamingo két csók között, amiket a sebhelyes férfi köldöke mellé hintett. – Wani, neked ma már megvolt a lehetőséged, hogy élvezkedj, most én jövök… De nem kell félned, nem leszek durva, fufufufu~ Nem fog fájni… - zihálta miközben az egyik kezével megpróbálta egyszerre eltűntetni az útból és lecsatolni Crocodile csuklójáról a kampóját.

Nem erről van szó! – nyögte a sebhelyes férfi elfúló hangon. Bármennyire is kizökkentette a vér látványa csupán pár másodperccel ez előtt, Doflamingo törődő érintése akkor is hatással volt rá. – Állj már meg egy pillanatra, te idióta! Vérzel…!

A szőke férfi a vér szó említésére egy tizedmásodpercre megmerevedett. Először Crocodile-ra nézett, majd a férfi vértől csillogó tenyerére, végül lepillantott a hasfalára, ahol is feltehetőleg az egyik sérülése szétnyílt, és most az festette meg a vörös egyre sötétebb árnyalataival a sebet takaró fehér kötést.

Crocodile-nak úgy tetszett, hogy a szőke férfi egy örökkévalóságig mered a felnyílt sebére szinte teljesen mozdulatlanul.

Nem érdekel… - mormolta alig hallhatóan a flamingó, szinte érezhető éhséggel a hangjában, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudta eltolta Crocodile mindkét kezét az útból, és sokkal durvábban, mint az előbb ajkait ismét a másik férfi ajkaira tapasztotta.

A sebhelyes férfi megpróbált tiltakozni a csók ellen, de Doflamingo súlyával szemben szinte még mindig teljesen tehetetlennek bizonyult. _Teljesen megőrült!? El fog vérezni…_ Crocodile, ha szóban nem tudott hatni a másik férfira, kénytelen volt más eszközökhöz nyúlni. A csók közben, hogy legalább egy kis időt nyerjen magának, amíg levegőhöz is tud jutni beleharapott a flamingó ajkaiba, de úgy tűnt, ez a kis fájdalom a másikat teljesen hidegen hagyja. Valószínűleg eltörpülhetett a felszakadt seb által okozott kín mellett. Teljes testével tiltakozott az aktus ellen, de Doflamingo nem értette, vagy szimplán nem akarta megérteni a másik testének jeleit.

Csupán hosszú percek múlva szakadtak el egymástól, csakis akkor, amikor már egyikük sem bírta tovább levegő nélkül. A lehető legrövidebb ideig még zihálva, levegőért kapkodva egymásra meredtek, miközben ajkaikat az előző heves csók emlékeként még egy vékony nyálcsík is összekapcsolta, majd Doflamingo, hogy még véletlenül se adhasson Crocodile-nak újabb esélyt az ellenkezésre ismételten nekiállt, sokkal többször használva a fogait, mint az előbb, majszolni a sebhelyes férfi nyakát.

Crocodile az összes izmát megfeszítve próbált megmozdulni, de, Doflamingo túl szilárdan tartotta. Küzdve a reszketés, és a feltörni vágyó sóhajok, és nyögések ellen, amiket a szőke férfi alapos munkájával próbált meg kicsalni belőle, Crocodile úgy döntött ideje drasztikusabb lépéseket tennie, ha nem szeretné, hogy ez az idióta flamingó pár perc múlva elvérezzen fölötte.

Ép kezével szinte kínos lassúsággal araszolt lefelé kettejük teste között, amíg újra el nem érte, azt a még mindig meleg, és vértől ragacsos foltot a Doflamingo hasát borító kötéseken. Az ujjaival egy kicsit még lazított, az eleve használhatatlanul és petyhüdten lógó kötszercsíkok szorításán, majd egy határozott mozdulattal, kegyetlenül belenyomta a mutató és középső ujját a felnyílt sebbe.

Doflamingo a fájdalomtól felordítva merevedett mozdulatlanná. Crocodile-nak elég volt csupán egy újabb kis nyomást gyakorolnia a sérülésre noszogatásként, és a szőke férfi engedelmesen, igaz elképesztően lassan szállt le a másik férfiról és hanyatlott vissza oda, ahol még Crocodile megérkezése előtt feküdt. A flamingó szemeit a kíntól összeszorítva, levegőért kapkodva, enyhén remegő kezeit megadóan feltartva feküdt immár újra a párnái között.

Jól van, jól van… - rebegte szinte alig hallhatóan. – Megadom magam, megadom… Meg sem mozdulok ígérem, csak _kérlek_ húzd ki…

A sebhelyes férfi továbbra is vérig sértett és haragos pillantásokkal méregetve a szőke férfi fekvő alakját pár másodperc habozás után eleget tett a kérésnek, és kihúzta az immár eltéveszthetetlenül lüketető piros vérrel összekent ujjait a sebből, amit Doflamingo egy hálás kis sóhajjal nyugtázott.

Félkegyelmű… - foglalta össze egy szóban a Doflamingo-ról alkotott véleményét Crocodile, ajkait összeszorítva dühében, miközben felült az ágyban.

Sajnálom…sajnálom… - pihegte a szőke férfi, továbbra is csukott szemmel, a kimerültségtől egész testében reszketve. – De, ha itt vagy a közelemben egyszerűen nem bírok magammal… És már annyira hiányoztál…

Ez akkor sem mentség arra, hogy… - kezdett volna bele a sebhelyes férfi a veszekedésbe, és a másik becsmérlésébe teljes lendülettel, de inkább elharapta a mondat végét. Még mindig haragtól égő tekintettel végignézett a szőke férfi mellkasán. A vérzés még nem állt el. Továbbra is dühösen sóhajtott egyet, majd ép kezét beletörölte az ingjébe, hogy legalább a vér nagyobb részét eltüntesse róla, majd hozzálátott a használhatatlanná vált kötés eltávolításához.

Doflamingo az egész folyamatot egy szó, vagy akár egyetlen hang nélkül tűrte. A sebhelyes férfi, bár még mindig mérges volt meglepő precizitással és gyorsasággal dolgozott. Az ép kezével kioldotta a kötéseket és csomókat, a kampójával pedig elszakította a kötszercsíkokat ott, ahol feleslegben voltak.

Hol van a steril kötszer? – kérdezte akkor, amikor már úgy ítélte meg, hogy nagyjából megtisztította a sérült területet.

Tükör melletti szekrény – zihálta a szőke férfi. – Középső fiók.

Az említett fiókból magához vett jó pár tekercs kötszert, valamint egy fehér, talán steril törülközőt is. Visszatérve Doflamingo ágyához, először a törülközővel felitatta a kibuggyanó vér feleslegét a sebből. A szőke férfi az anyag minden egyes érintésére felszisszent, de a szemét még mindig nem volt hajlandó kinyitni.

Ülj fel – adta ki a parancsot Crocodile, amint végzett a seb kitisztításával. A sérülés ellátása közben bőven volt ideje alaposabban szemügyre venni a hosszú, szinte megállás nélkül vérző sebet. Crocodile, ha a többi részlet tekintetében csupán a homályban tudott tapogatódzni egy két dolgot biztosan meg tudott állapítani arról, hogy hogyan is szerezte ezeket a sérüléseket a flamingó.

A sérülések egytől egyig mély, valamilyen penge által ejtett hosszú vágások voltak. Bár a sebhelyes férfi kardra vagy valami hasonló éles fegyverre gyanakodott, kiindulva a saját bőséges mennyiségű tapasztalataiból ezen a téren, mégsem vett volna mérget arra, hogy ezek valami fém penge által ejtett sebek voltak. Ahhoz túlontúl egyenes volt a szélük, és mindegyik kivétel nélkül túl mély volt. Ha nem Doflamingo-ról lett volna szó, gondolkodás nélkül azt mondta volna, látva egy hasonló sebet, hogy azt a szőke férfi okozta a démongyümölcse segítségével. _De hát az képtelenség…Vagy még sem?_ Egyelőre megtartva magának a felvetéseit és gyanúit, ismételten a harmatgyengének mutatkozó flamingó ölébe ült, de most teljesen más célból, mint legutóbb.

Sajnos, vagy éppen szerencséjére a gyakorlata a sebkötözésben nem tűnt el, mint a kámfor a hosszú évek alatt. Valamihez, úgy néz ki, egy egész élet sem elég, hogy elfelejttesse az emberrel. Talán immár egy kissé nyugodtabban fogott hozzá Doflamingo sebének újbóli bekötözéséhez. Csendben dolgozott, végig figyelve arra, hogy ha lehet ezúttal a legkevesebb fájdalmat okozza csak a másik férfinak. Annyira elmerülhetett a monton munkában, hogy észre sem vette, hogy Doflamingo már egy ideje Őt figyeli rezzenéstelen tekintettel. Éppen utoljára hurkolta át az egyik kötszerköteget a flamingó dereka körül, amikor felpillantva azzal az elgyötört, de hálás világoskék tekintettel találta szemben magát, ami már a szobába lépésekor is köszöntötte.

Köszönöm… - súgta halkan a szőke férfi, miközben azzal a kezével, ami nem volt sínbe téve az egyik ujjával gyengéden végigsimított Crocodile jobb kézfején.

Még ne köszönj semmit – morogta a sebhelyes férfi ahogyan felállt az ágyról, hogy elpakolja a kötszert és a feleslegessé vált véres anyagdarabokat. – Szerencséd volt, mert csak három öltés szakadt el… Már nem vagy közvetlen életveszélyben, de nem ártana mihamarabb megmutatni a felnyílt sebedet egy orvosnak – egy pillanatra elhallgatott, miközben megpróbálta a maradék vért is lesikálni a kezéről a törülközővel és tekintetét a flamingóra emelte. – Esetleg idehívjak valakit?

Kedves tőled, hogy így gondoskodsz rólam, fufufufu~ de nincs itthon senki… - mondta Doflamingo továbbra is kimerülten, miközben fázósan magára húzta a takaróját.

És az a másik madár, aki a kikötőben várt…? – kérdezte Crocodile az emlékeiben kutatva az idegen neve után, de sajnos egyáltalán nem emlékezett rá, hogy a magas, fekete tollas kabátot és vörös bojtos sapkát, meg több réteg sminket viselő férfi bemutatkozott volna neki.

Roci-ra gondolsz? – kérdezte a szőke férfi jót derülve a másik madár jelzőn. – Szerintem már Ő is elment...

Hova mentek, miközben a kapitányuk egy ilyen sérüléssel fekszik otthon? – kérdezte Crocodile kissé szkeptikusan. Nem sok jót tudott elképzelni egy olyan legénységről, amelyik ennyire felelőtlenül magára hagyja a kapitányát egy ilyen helyzetben.

Pont ez, az…. Azokat az ügyeket intézik helyettem, amiket egyébként nekem kellene…- foglalta össze Doflamingo ismételten egy szemernyi bűntudattal a hangjában. – Egy pár napja elég sok gondot okozok majdnem mindenkinek, ezek miatt… - tette óvatosan az egyik kezét a sérüléseire.

Crocodile pár percig csendben állt, és a flamingót nézte kutató tekintettel, miközben megkísérelte az utolsó vérpöttyöt is eltüntetni a kezéről. Sajnos az ingje már menthetetlen volt ebben a tekintetben.

Elmondod végre, hogy mégis mi történ? – kérdezte megszakítva a szoba csendjét.

Doflamingo vett egy hosszú, de szaggatott lélegzetet, majd lassan kifújta és közben megcsóválta a fejét.

Ha azt mondom, hogy majd később, akkor itt hagysz, igaz? – kérdezte a szőke férfi lemondóan.

A sebhelyes férfi elgondolkozott egy pillanatra. Igent kellene mondania, majd sarkon fordulnia és elmennie Dressrosa-ról. Semmi keresnivalója nincs itt. De több dolog egyszerűen nem hagyta nyugodni. Egyrészt borzasztóan meg akarta tudni, hogy ki az, ma a tengereken, aki ilyen könnyedén felveheti a harcot még a Mennyei Démonnal is, és pár vágással majdnem képes megölni Dressrosa királyát, a Shichibukai egyik tagját.

Másrészt, alig pár perccel ezelőtt, még az ágyban, forrón és teljesen összegabalyodva a másik férfival, egy ütés erejével és gyorsaságával érte a felismerés, hogy már neki is hiányzott Doflamingo érintése, a hangja, az illata, az, hogy maga mellett tudhassa a szőke férfit. Könnyen lehet, hogy ez az egész kettejük között nem szólt másról, csak a testiségről, de neki akkor is hiányzott, és vágyott már rá.

Harmadrészt, annak ellenére, hogy teljes tudatában volt annak, hogy nem kellene, és továbbra is jogosan lehetne dühös a másikra, kicsit mégis megsajnálta ezt a nagyra nőtt, megsebesült madarat.

Nem… - mondta végül beletörődően. – Nem megyek el. Egyébként is, most már én lennék felelőtlen, ha itt hagynálak, azok után, hogy miattam nyílt fel a sebed – mondta, azzal fogta magát és leült az ágy másik szélére, és elkezdte begombolni az ingjét.

Akkor pattantak el a varratok, amikor én átdobtalak téged, az ágy másik oldalára – magyarázta Doflamingo. – Tudom, mert éreztem. Úgyhogy nem te vagy a hibás…Meg aztán úgy érzem, bocsánatkéréssel tartozom azért is, mert nem voltam képes türtőztetni magam.

Az előbbivel egyet értek, ha szexről van szó, egy akarnok vagy – mondta Crocodile egy lesajnáló mosoly kíséretében, ami éppen ellenkezőleg egyre jobb kedvre derítette Doflamingo-t. – De az utóbbival kapcsolatban nincs igazad. Nekem nem kellett volna kezdeményeznem. Ha nem kezdem el ezt az egészet… Abban esetleg hajnaldó vagyok kiegyezni, hogy mindkettőnk hibája volt, és hogy amíg fel nem gyógyulsz nincs szex.

Ez azt jelenti, hogy utána lesz? – kérdezte a szőke férfi egy olyan mosollyal az arcán, ami akár még emlékeztethetett is a régi vigyorára.

Maradjunk annyiban, hogy talán – válaszolta a sebhelyes férfi halványan elmosolyodva, majd előhúzott egy szivart a tárcájából. – Zavar, ha rágyújtok?

Csak nyugodtan – sóhajtotta Doflamingo, ahogyan kényelembe helyezte magát a párnái között. – Már megszoktam, Roci is állandóan füstöl.

Ki ez a Roci? – kérdezte Crocodile szórakozottan, miközben az öngyújtójával kattintgatott.

A testvérem – jött a tömör válasz, mire Crocodile kezéből majdnem kiesett az öngyújtója meglepetésében. Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy Doflamingo-nak van testvére, valamiért mindig is egyke gyereknek képzelte el a madarat.

Neked van testvéred? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve, majd eggyel komolyabb hangszínben folytatta. – Vagy azért hívod a testvérednek, mert a legénységed egyik tagja?

Jah, nem, nem úgy… - kezdte Doflamingo. – Mármint, persze, Ő is a legénységem tagja, de emellett pedig tényleg a vérszerinti öcsém. Rocinante az egyetlen élő rokonom…- fejezte be Doflamingo.

Mind a ketten a gondolataikba merülve ültek és hallgattak pár percig, majd a csöndet ismét a szőke férfi törte meg.

Ő, mármint Roci, írt arra a kártyára, amit a rózsákkal együtt kaptál meg, fufufufu~ Jól tippeltem, hogy nem igazán szereted azokat a virágokat? – kérdezte a szőke férfi erőtlenül nevetgélve.

Nem csak a rózsákat, én úgy általában nem szeretem a virágokat – közölte Crocodile ahogyan hosszan megszívta a szivarját, mire a vége vörösen felparázslott. – Egyébként meg sejtettem, hogy nem Te írtad a kártyát. Ahhoz túl szép volt az a kézírás, hogy a tied legyen – mondta a sebhelyes férfi egy lenéző mosoly kíséretében.

Valóban? – tudakolta Doflamingo immár nem csak a fejével, a teljes testével a másik shichibukai felé fordulva. Úgy nézett ki, talán most már egy kicsivel jobb a hangulata, mint ami még Crocodile érkezése előtt volt. – Ha nem lennének eltörve az ujjaim megmutathatnám neked, hogy milyen szépen írok… - magyarázta tekintetét a sebhelyes férfira függesztve.

Ám, Crocodile mintha meg sem hallotta volna a flamingó, kézírására tett megjegyzéseit, egy a szőke férfi, korábbi kijelentése, vagy inkább annak mögöttes tartalma hirtelen sokkal jobban kezdte el foglalkoztatni. Doflamingo ugyanis azt mondta, hogy a kártyát nem Ő írta, hanem a testvére, vagyis Doflamingo-nak le kellett diktálnia, nem csak a szöveget, hanem az Ő nevét, és címét is ennek a Rocinante-nak. _Hogyhogy ezt még csak most rakta össze?_ Ami, a legjobb esetben is azt jelentette, feltételezve, hogy Doflamingo öccse egy kicsit is figyelt arra, hogy mit ír le, hogy ha nem is tud semmi konkrétumot, akkor is sejt valamit kettejükről. A legrosszabb esetben pedig…

Doflamingo…. – kezdte kissé máris vészjósló hangon Crocodile.

Hm? Igen? – kérdezett vissza a flamingó, mit sem gyanítva.

Ha rosszul következtetek, akkor kérlek javít ki, de ugye még véletlenül sem meséltél a testvérednek arról, ami köztünk történt múltkor, Marineford-ban? – kérdezte a sebhelyes férfi, olyan hangon, mint aki már előre eldöntötte, hogy bármi is lesz a válasz, az semmiképpen sem lehet teljes mértékben megnyugtató a számára.

Crocodile-nak elég volt csupán egyetlen egy másodperc, hogy saját maga is megválaszolja a kérdését, látva és hallva, hogy Doflamingo habozik a válaszadással.

Ugye nem?! – kérdezte, de ezúttal már egyáltalán nem tudta leplezni a hangjában megbúvó harag és kétségbeesés furcsa egyvelegét.

Ami azt illeti – kezdett bele a szőke férfi akadozva valami magyarázatfélébe. – Tehát, mi Roci-val mindent, ami nyomaszt, vagy nem hagy nyugodni megbeszélünk egymással. Roci-nak mondtam el legelőször, hogy valószínűleg szerelmes vagyok. Ő volt az, aki akkor is tartotta bennem a lelket, amikor úgy éreztem, hogy egyszerűen megőrülök, ha nem mondhatom el neked, hogy hogyan érzek. Wani, meg kell értened, hogy csak Ő állt mellettem, amikor mindenki más azt mondta, hogy tegyek le rólad.

Mások is tudják?! – vágott közbe Crocodile miközben a harag és az elképedés egy rendkívül szoros küzdelemben azon versengett, hogy melyik üljön ki előbb az arcára. – Mondd csak, az egész legénységednek beszámoltál arról, hogy kivel feküdtél le!?

Nem, nem, nem – ellenkezett hevesen Doflamingo, miközben a kezeit óvatosságból felemelte, hátha blokkolnia kellene egy arany kampó támadását. – Trebol, meg még páran tudják, hogy halálosan beleestem valakibe, de azt még véletlenül sem sejtik, hogy kibe. Sőt, ha jól tudom, ők mind úgy vannak vele, hogy az egész ügy reménytelen… Csakis, kizárólag Roci tud kettőnkről.

Pompás – jegyezte meg Crocodile keserűen, miközben a hangja még mindig vibrált a visszafojtott harag miatt. – Mindig is arra vágytam, hogy a hírnevem attól függjön, hogy egy Donquixote-nak eljár-e a szája vagy sem.

Senki sem fog megtudni tőle semmit – biztosította gyorsan Doflamingo a sebhelyes férfit miközben megpróbálta megfogni a kezét, valamiféle bocsánatkérésként, de Crocodile elrántotta a kezét szinte már abban a pillanatban, ahogy megérezte a másik érintését. – Soha…

Crocodile hosszan, erőszakosan megszívta a szivarját, majd egy hosszabb szünet után kifújta a szemmaróan csípős füstöt. Majd ugyanezt a mozdulatot még megismételte ötször, teljes némaságban, egészen addig, amíg nem úgy érezte, hogyha most megszólal már nem fog ordítani. Doflamingo pedig csak ült, szintén csendben, bánatos tekintettel figyelve a füstöt, és megkísérelve nem megtörni a csendet a köhögésével.

Tudod, Doflamingo ha más nem is, de az feltűnt, még nekem is, hogy a legutolsó találkozásunk óta, – itt megint hosszan kifújt egy adag füstöt a lemenő nap fényében fürdő ablak felé. – akármikor csak szóba kerülsz, nem is beszélve arról, amikor személyesen veled van dolgom, de nekem folyamatosan miattad fáj a fejem. Nem tudom, hogy direkt, szánt szándékkal csinálod-e ezt velem, vagy egyszerűen ilyen a természeted, de úgy érzem lassan kikészülök miattad. Water7-el kezdve a sort, nem is említve azt, hogy mióta itt vagyok, ami körülbelül másfél órát jelent, percenként produkálsz valami olyasmit, ami miatt legszívesebben azonnal itt hagynálak. Úgyhogy, Doflamingo, ha szándékosan játszod velem ezt az idegőrlő játékod, elárulnád, hogy mégis meddig kívánod folytatni?! – kérdezte Crocodile, és sajnos nem tudott segíteni rajta, de a mondandója végére ismételten felemelte a hangját. Amíg beszélt, végig idegesen kopogott a lábával.

Én, esküszöm, esküszöm, hogy nem játszom veled semmiféle játékot – fogadkozott Doflamingo, ahogyan kétségbeesett tekintetével a másik férfi arcát vizslatta. Nyomatékosítva mondandóját megpróbált feljebb ülni és közelebb araszolni Crocodile-hoz, de a kötései, pontosabban a legkisebb mozgás által okozott fájdalom nem engedte. – Beismerem, Water7 egyes egyedül az én hibám volt. Azt hittem, hogy az is egy egyszerű üzleti megbeszélés lesz, amiről még bőven hazaérek délelőtt, és még pont odaérek a kikötőbe délre…Sejtettem, hogy kapok majd valamit, azért, amiért késett a legutolsó szállítmány, de az nem hittem volna, hogy ki akarnak csinálni. Ha rajtuk múlik már halott lennék. Ott akartak hagyni a parton, hogy elvérezzek… - hadarta a szőke férfi szinte egy szuszra, egyáltalán nem törődne vele, hogy túl gyorsan és összefüggéstelenül beszél ahhoz, hogy Crocodile is megértse a szavait. – Én… esküszöm, hogy nem tudtam…nem így terveztem… - mondta és a kezeibe temette az arcát. Ahogy a hangja egyre zaklatottabb lett, úgy lett egyre darabosabb a beszéde is. – És amikor mind ezek ellenére mégis eljöttél hozzám meglátogatni…olyan boldog voltam, mint még soha… Volt még remény… Én tényleg azt hittem, hogy most véglegesen mindent elrontottam… Nem tudom, hogy miért csináltam azt, vagy mondtam azt, amit…. Annyira szerettem volna élvezni azt, hogy itt vagy…. Meg közbe, persze, azt sem akartam, hogy az ágyhoz kötöttségem miatt Te pedig unatkozz… Tudom, hogy így nem vagyok…hogy nem vagyok elég. Hogy csak a társaságom Téged untat, amit teljes mértékben megértek… Jobbat érdemelnél… Én tudom, hogy Te nem érzel úgy irántam, mint én irántad, és csakis azért jöttél el, mert… Valójában nem tudom, hogy miért jöttél el. Hogy miért pazarlod rám még most is az idődet… Én már nem tudok, semmit Crocodile… - mondta elhaló hangon, ahogyan elcsigázott és bevérzett szemeivel próbálta megkeresni a sebhelyes férfi tekintetét. – Olyan fáradt vagyok… - sóhajtotta még utoljára, végre lecsukta a szemeit és lehorgasztotta a fejét.

Crocodile mozdulatlanul és szótlanul hallgatta végig Doflamingo szóáradatát. A szőke férfi gyorsasága és töredezettsége miatt nem fogott fel túl sok dolgot a flamingó mondandójából, csupán egyvalamit. Azt, hogy a vele szemben ülő férfi a végletekig kimerült. Hogy felhasználta mindenféle tartalékenergiáját, és már nem maradt semmi. Bár most is kényelmetlenül érezte magát Doflamingo újbóli érzelem kinyilvánításától, már közel sem érte annyira váratlanul, mint legutóbb. Emellett kifejezetten érdekes és valamilyen szinte félelmetes is volt belelátni, pontosabban belehallgatni, egy-két pillanatra abba, hogy mit is gondol a másik férfi. Crocodile őszintén nem hitte volna, hogy Doflamingo magabiztos viselkedése és vigyora mögött ennyi kétség és kérdőjel rejlik. Igaz, lehet, csak a fáradtság mondatta vele, de nagyon úgy festett a sebhelyes férfi számára, mintha Doflamingo egészen sok, a hibáján teljeséggel túli dolog miatt is magát okolná. Mintha azért haragudna magára, mert a saját elképzelései szerint, nem tud mindent az irányítása alatt tartani. Hogy elsikkadnak részletek, néha elveszik egy-egy szál, és ezen hibák mind, mind összeadódnak, azért, hogy egy sokkal nagyobb szerencsétlenség képében omoljanak össze a feje fölött. _Vajon ki az, aki ráerőszakolta ezt a fajta szemléletet? Ki az, aki miatt folyamatosan hibásnak érzi magát?_

Crocodile, ha ezer, meg ezer dolgot nem is, de még egyvalamit tisztán látott. Méghozzá azt, hogy a szőke férfi az előbb igazán emberinek hangozott. Emberinek, kimerültnek és sérülékenynek. Olyasvalakinek, aki nem sérthetetlen és érinthetetlen. És ez, ha lehet, valamiféle egészen bizarr és perverz módon, de tetszett Crocodile-nak. Jobban tetszett most neki a másik férfi, mint eddig bármikor.

Közelebb húzódva Doflamingo-hoz a sebhelyes férfi lassan, óvatosan rásimította a tenyerét a másik homlokára. A szőke férfi megérezve Crocodile érintését először, csupán egy pillanatra megmerevedett, majd, akárcsak egy nagyra nőtt macska, nem is madár, közelebb húzódott a homlokára simuló tenyérhez, szinte belebújt az érintésbe.

Lázad van – közölte Crocodile lágyan, ahogyan elhúzta a kezét Doflamingo lángoló homlokától, kivételesen a hangjában nyoma sem volt sem dühnek, sem pedig kioktatásnak vagy éppen szemrehányásnak.

A sebhelyes férfi kipillantva az ablakon már csak a Dressrosa horizontja mögött lebukó napot, illetve egy-két házat látott, amikben már égett a villany. Az égbolt színéből ítélve, körülbelül nyolc óra lehetett. Lecsukta a szemeit egy pillanatra és mérlegelt. A szőke férfi jelen állapotában valószínűleg nem vágyott másra, csak egy kis törődésre és arra, hogy aludhasson. Amiket Crocodile könnyen biztosíthatott volna a nagyra nőtt flamingónak, csupán azzal, hogy még egy darabig vele marad, legalább addig, amíg megnyugszik annyira, hogy aludni is tudjon. Ez eddig mind egyszerű és könnyen kivitelezhető volt. Nem ütközött a sebhelyes férfi érdekeivel sem, feltéve, ha egy vagy két óra múlva, már nem lesz szükség rá és elmehet.

Crocodile-t csak egyvalami nem hagyta nyugodni ezzel a döntéssel kapcsolatban. Mégpedig annak a valószínűsége, hogy amit az előbb volt szerencséje látni az csupán nem volt más, mint Doflamingo remekül időzített és kivitelezett színjátéka. A szőke férfi állapotát látva, az ösztöne azt súgta neki, hogy most az egyszer a teljes és színtiszta igazságot látja, de az egyik fele, valószínűleg a benne élő kalóz, valami rosszat sejtett. Valamiféle olyan játékot, aminek csakis az a célja, hogy Ő végül Doflamingo ágyában kössön ki, és lehetőleg ott is maradjon egész éjszakára.

Még egyszer utoljára beleszívott a szivarjába, majd elnyomta azt, ami maradt belőle és az éjjeliszekrényre tette. Egy váratlan elhatározást követve lerúgta a cipőit a padlóra, majd elfoglalta az ágy másik, még szabad oldalát Doflamingo mellett, hasonlóan a flamingóhoz, félig ülve, félig az ágytámlának támaszkodva.

Gyere, feküdj ide – mondta a sebhelyes férfi, hasonlóan fáradtan, ép kezével az öle felé intve, Doflamingo-nak címezve a szavait, aki már egy ideje bágyadt tekintetével kísérte a másik férfi összes mozdulatát. A szőke férfi a megszólításra, még csak meg sem moccant, továbbra is egyhelyben ült, és elvarázsolt tekintettel bűvölte azt a helyet, hová nemrég Crocodile az ép kezével intett. – Ne kelljen kétszer mondanom, mert meggondolom magam – szólt immár egy kicsit emeltebb hangerővel a flamingóhoz Crocodile, mire a férfi, mint aki csak most veszi észre, hogy bizony hozzá beszélnek kérdőn és bátortalanul magára mutatott miközben nagy szemeket meresztve Crocodile-ra meredt.

A sebhelyes férfi fáradtan bólintott, úgy, mint aki tényleg mindjárt visszavonja az előbbi ajánlatát. Doflamingo kissé meglepett, de egyértelműen boldog félmosollyal az arcán, hajtotta engedelmesen a fejét Crocodile ölébe.

Tudod mióta álmodoztam én már erről? – kérdezte álmos hangon, ahogyan boldogan közelebb fészkelődött a sebhelyes férfihoz.

El tudom képzelni… - jegyezte meg epésen Crocodile, azzal félig kettejükre rángatta, félig borította a flamingó takaróját, majd hozzákezdett a szőke férfi módszeres kikérdezéséhez.

Most először voltál komoly életveszélyben? – kezdte az első kérdéssel. Furcsamód a hangjának nem volt lenéző vagy lekicsinylő színezete.

Nem… - mormolta Doflamingo ahogyan még közelebb húzódott a másik férfihoz, tettlegesen is védve magát a rossz emlékektől. – Igaz, elég régen volt már…

Az elmúlt pár napban, hogy aludtál?

Sehogy – vallotta be a szőke férfi a fáradtságtól rekedt hangon. – Másfél napig ki voltam ütve, de azóta semmi… Egyáltalán nem aludtam…

Akkor tényleg elég fáradt lehetsz… - állapította meg Crocodile csupán magának intézve a szavait, miközben óvatosan végigsimított a Doflamingo fejét takaró kötésen. – Nem mondom, hogy ha most elalszol, akkor pihentető, vagy nyugodt lesz a dolog, mert akkor hazudnék. Valószínűleg lesz pár rémálmod… És ha még a lázad is feljebb megy, akkor lesz ez még rosszabb is… Ennek ellenére mégis azt mondom, hogy próbálj meg aludni legalább egy keveset, mert, ha nem így teszel, és megvárod, amíg összeesel a fáradtságtól akkor csak rosszabb lesz az állapotod. Hidd el, volt szerencsém tapasztalni… - fejezte be keserűen.

De miért…? – kezdett volna bele a kérdezősködésbe Doflamingo, de a sebhelyes férfi még éppen idejében belé fojtotta a szót.

Poszt-traumás stressznek hívják – közölte egyszerűen. – Biztosan nagyon örül, hogy megismerhet…Doflamingo, jobban tennéd, ha aludnál – mondta, azzal az ép kezével letakarta a szőke férfi szemeit, aki pedig most az egyszer szófogadóan elhallgatott és nem ellenkezett többet.

A sebhelyes férfi még egy centit sem moccanva megvárta, amíg a másik izmai kissé ellazulnak, majd Ő is hátrébb dőlt, hogy kényelembe helyezze magát. Legalább addig, amíg a flamingó elalszik. Még csak a kezét sem kellett volna a másik férfi homlokán tartania, hogy érezze, ahogyan a teste szinte sugározza a hőt. Elég magas láza lehetett, és Crocodile csak bízni tudott benne, hogy nem megy feljebb, ezzel elég sok plusz munkát adva neki.

Teljes némaságban és mozdulatlanságban peregtek a percek. Crocodile, bár nagyon szeretett volna Ő is pihenni legalább egy kicsit, vagy relaxálni, nem tudott, mert a folyamatosan örvénylő gondolatai ébren tartották.

Sorra vette azokat a kalózokat, akik ma is szelik még a tengereket, akik így elbánhattak Doflamingo-val. A sebhelyes férfi sejtette, hogy a flamingó nem a tengerészettel került ennyire véres összetűzésbe, mert akkor annak súlyos következményei lettek volna, amiktől mostanra már hangos lenne az Újvilág. Így maradtak a törvényen kívüliek. A Yonko egyike, egy másik Shichibukai, Tesoro, Dragon és a forradalmárok, egy feltörekvőbb halember, egy újonc a legrosszabb generációból…Sok-sok kalóz, illetve szörnyeteg felmerült a sebhelyes férfiban, mint esetleges merénylő, csupán az volt a baj, hogy jó pár személyt egyszerűen nem tudott kapcsolatba hozni Doflamingo-val. Persze, ez közel sem jelentette azt, hogy nem ismerték egymást, vagy nem voltak éppen üzleti partnerek, csak Crocodile nem tudott a dologról. Ha pedig így festett a helyzet, és hihetett Doflamingo zavart körmondatainak is, akkor az volt a legvalószínűbb, hogy az egyik üzleti partnerének, vagy vevőének lett elege abból, hogy a Doflamingo által ígért szállítmány késett, és úgy döntött, hogy elég hatásos eszközökkel fogja a flamingót legközelebb sietségre bírni.

Ha mindez igaz volt, Crocodile-t egy dolog akkor sem hagyta nyugodni. Méghozzá a szőke férfi sérüléseinek természete. Nem kard, vagy valamilyen más penge által ejtett sebek voltak azok, most már egyszerűen biztos volt benne. A gyanúja viszont egyre erősebb és erősebb lett, abban a tekintetben, hogy a sebeket Doflamingo saját húrjai szaggatták bele a férfi saját bőrébe. De mégis hogyan? Csak nem erre kényszerítette valahogy a megrendelője, hogy móresre tanítsa? Egyáltalán, hogy lehet ezt a férfit bármire is kényszeríteni, ha Ő maga nem akarja? Esetleg valahogyan csapdába csalták? Végül is mindegy, a lényeg az, hogy egy ilyen kaliberű büntetés egyrészt rendkívül megalázó, valamint valószínűleg Doflamingo számára ijesztő is. Crocodile úgy hitte, hogy a szőke férfi még csak a gondolatát sem állhatja ki annak, hogy ne Ő irányítson. És ez vonatkozik a démongyümölcs képességére is. Ha valahogyan ráerőszakolták, a testére a saját zsinegjeit…Ráadásul a flamingó azt mondta, hogy elvérzett volna, ha a támadóin múlik, mert otthagyták valahol. Mind ezek után, kissé érthetőbb lett a sebhelyes férfi számára, hogy miért viselkedik Doflamingo ennyire furcsán.

Crocodile még bőven a gondolataiba volt merülve, amikor a flamingó elkezdett mocorogni az ölében. Lenézve azt látta, hogy Doflamingo lehúzza a szemeit eltakaró kezét az arcáról, majd összefűzi az ujjaikat, és végül még mindig kimerülten felpillant Crocodile-ra.

Nem megy – közölte halkan. – Nem tudok elaludni.

Olyan vagy, mint egy nagyra nőtt gyerek… - sóhajtotta kissé feszülten a sebhelyes férfi. – El tudsz aludni, csak akarnod kell.

Nem – ellenkezett a flamingó egy leheletnyi daccal a hangjában. – Nem tudok aludni…Egyébként sem lehet aludni, ha arra koncentrálsz, hogy aludnod kell…

De látom, feleselni azt tudsz – morogta Crocodile, zsörtölődve, megszidva a szőke férfit, mint valami rossz gyereket.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd lassan kifújta. Hosszú lesz még az éjszaka… Valahogyan ki kell fárasztania Doflamingo-t, különben sohasem szabadul innen. Majd egyszer csak támadt egy, talán használható ötlete. Akkor majd beszéltetni fogja Doflamingo-t, abban úgy is olyan jó, és talán, ha elég sokat jártathatta a száját, majd elálmosodik annyira, hogy magától is elaludjon.

Elmondod, hogy pontosan mikor döntöttél úgy, hogy az én életemet fogod megkeseríteni? – kérdezte lepillantva, a szőke férfi elcsigázott tekintetét keresve.

Ó – jött rá egy pillanattal később a flamingó arra, hogy pontosan mire is kíváncsi Crocodile. – Mármint, hogy mikor tudatosult bennem, hogy szeretlek? – kérdezett vissza, megtoldva a mondandóját egy bágyadt kuncogással.

Ahogy tetszik… - hagyta rá Crocodile. Bármennyire is próbálkozott azt mutatni, hogy egyébként teljesen hidegen hagyja ez az egész história, nem egészen sikerült. Ugyanis, amellett, hogy ez egy jó ürügy volt arra, hogy talán végre elaltassa a másik férfit, ezenkívül egyre jobban kezdte érdekelni a dolog, hogy mégis pontosan mióta tartja Őt számon Doflamingo. Hát még az, hogy mióta tervezgette, hogy lefekszik vele.

Igazából, már, amikor legeslegelőször találkoztunk felkeltetted az érdeklődésemet – kezdett bele a mesélésbe a szőke férfi.

A beiktatásod napján a Shichibukai-ba? – kérdezett vissza Crocodile. – Már akkor?

Nem, nem. Korábban fufufufu~ - kontrázott rá Doflamingo jót derülve azon, hogy a sebhelyes férfi nem emlékszik, hogy mikor találkoztak először.

Találkoztunk korábban? A shichibukai-on kívül? – hitetlenkedett a másik férfi, kérdőn felhúzva az egyik szemöldökét.

Bizony – nevetgélt tovább a flamingó. – Bár elég régen volt, nem csoda, hogy nem rémlik. Tudod, én is ott voltam ám a kalózkirály kivégzésén…

22 évvel ezelőtt? – kerekedett el egy pillanatra a sebhelyes férfi szeme. Ezt nem is képzelte volna. – És Te emlékeztél rám? Pont rám?

Ne légy ennyire kishitű, Wani – motyogta Doflamingo, miközben mindkét karjával átkarolta Crocodile ép kezét, és magához szorította. – Már akkoriban is remekül néztél ki, még szép, hogy emlékeztem rád. Igaz, csak pár szót váltottunk, és még csak a nevedet sem tudtam…De megjegyeztelek, és amikor megláttalak a Shichibukai-ban rögtön beugrott, hogy nekünk már volt szerencsénk egymáshoz. Egyébként, aznap Moria és Mihawk is ott voltak, de ők közel sem voltak annyira érdekesek, mint Te fufufu~

Akkor ezt értsem úgy, hogy Te azóta várod a megfelelő pillanatot, hogy lecsapj rám, huh? – ércelődött Crocodile.

Nem egészen – pontosított a szőke férfi. – Azt nem mondtam, hogy azonnal beléd is szerettem. Csupán felfigyeltem rád. Megragadtál az emlékezetemben, és miután végeztem egy kis magánkutatást a Shichibukai összes tagjáról, természetesen mikor én is bekerültem, és kiderült egy pár dolog, úgy éreztem elég sok közös van bennünk.

Közös? Ugyan mi? – vágott közbe Crocodile kissé szkeptikusan. Ő, személy szerint el nem tudott volna képzelni két különbözőbb embert kettejüknél.

Nos, mindketten tagjai vagyunk a Shichibukai-nak, ott voltunk Roger kivégzésén, járatosak vagyunk az alvilágban, gondolok itt a Baroque Works-re például… Ezen kívül én Dressrosa felett uralkodom, Te pedig Arabasta felett szeretnél, legalább is ezen vagy teljes erőddel, valamint nem igazán szívleljük a világ nemeseit fufufufu~ Soroljam még, vagy elég lesz?

Elég lesz… - morogta Crocodile kissé sötéten. Valamiért az továbbra is sértette az önérzetét, hogy Doflamingo-nak sikerült, viszonylag rövid idő alatt, ilyen sok mindent megtudnia róla.

Egyszóval elkezdtél érdekelni – vette fel újra a történet fonalát a flamingó. – Különösnek találtam, hogy annyi év után újra találkoztunk, és hogy még mindig elég élénken élsz az emlékeimben. Szinte látom magam előtt, hogy ott állsz a téren, huszonévesen és a szakadó esőben a pódiumot nézed… - hallgatott el egy pillanatra révetegen.

Ennyi? – tudakolta Crocodile, és még Ő is meglepődött rajta, de mintha csalódottságot vélt volna felfedezni a saját hangjában, amiatt, hogy csupán ilyen rövid ez a történet. – Beleszerettél egy suhancba, aki akkor még mit sem tudott a világról, és most, évtizedekkel később ezt próbálod újra élni?

Nem erről van szó – magyarázta lassan Doflamingo, a felháborodottság legkisebb jele nélkül. – Igen, az, hogy akkor régen szinte megigéztél nagyban hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy később elkezdjek irántad érdeklődni. De én nem a régi Crocodile-ba szerettem bele, hanem ebbe, itt mellettem fufufufu~ Mert megismertelek. Lassan, de biztosan egyre többet tudtam meg rólad, ahogyan figyeltelek, és ezek az apró kis mozzanatok és részletek egyszerűen magukhoz láncoltak. Minden egyes megbeszélés során többet és többet tudtam meg rólad. És ahogyan múlt az idő, azon kaptam magam, hogy elég gyakran gondolok rád, vagy töprengek el azon, hogy mi lehet most veled. Túlságosan gyakran is. Először el sem tudtam képzelni, hogy mi bajom lehet. Valamiért fokozottan figyeltem minden rezdülésedre, de nem tudtam, hogy miért. Az újságokban, a gyűlések alkalmával személyesen, az alvilági találkozókon, bárhol hallottam is meg a neved, azonnal felkaptam rá a fejem. Szokatlan egy helyzet volt, és egy darabig úgy éreztem, hogy valami nagyon nagy baj lehet velem… - itt elhallgatott annyi időre, hogy némán, csukott szemekkel bele tudjon vigyorogni a saját és a sebhelyes férfi összekulcsolt kezébe. – Aztán jött _az_ a találkozó, a tengerészeti bállal együtt. Még most is emlékszem, ahogyan kivonulsz Nico Robinnal a terem táncparkettjére, és elkezdtek keringőzni. Csak néztelek és néztelek titeket, hosszú-hosszú perceken keresztül, még akkor is, amikor a legénységemből többen is észrevették, hogy elég illetlenül bámulok valakit, vagy valakiket. Rám szóltak, hogy hagyjam abba, de én még akkor is néha vissza-visszanéztem rátok. Egészen addig, amíg a keringő véget nem ért. Soha életemben nem voltam még annyira irigy, mint akkor. Én akartam ott állni melletted, a partneredként. Én akartam fogni a kezed, és a derekad. Én akartam veled táncolni, forogni, együtt lépni a zene ritmusára. Mindent akartam, ami Te vagy…Kissé szánalmas, nemde? Fufufufu~ Akkor csilingelt le, hogy valószínűleg fülig beléd estem. Persze, megjegyzem, Roci rögtön észrevette. Egyszerűen abból, ahogyan rád néztem kitalálta, hogy mi van.

Pedig pocsék egy bál volt – jegyezte meg Crocodile. – Bár, az biztosan sokat javított volna a minőségén és a többiek hangulatán, ha odajössz hozzám és felkérsz…

Ugye? – viccelődött tovább a szőke férfi. – Igent mondtál volna?

Persze, hogy nem – jelentette ki Crocodile ahogyan elképzelte az abszurd helyzetet, és Ő is mosolyra húzta a száját.

Na, és ezek után kezdődött a huzavona… - dünnyögte a flamingó, úgy, mint aki valami hosszú és fárasztó színházi darabra kénytelen visszaemlékezni. – Szeret, nem szeret, szeret, nem szeret… Elég sokat gondolkodtam, hogy mit kellene tennem. Elfelejteni ezt az egészet, vagy pedig cselekedni. És ha cselekedni, akkor mégis mit… Emlékszel még arra a gyűlésre, ami a monszun időszak alatt volt?

Sajnos, igen – fintorgott a sebhelyes férfi, ahogyan eszébe jutott a párás levegő és a több hétig zuhogó eső. – Mocskos egy idő volt. Szinte kínzás volt olyankor egy hetes találkozót összehívni…

Igen, tényleg elég nedves volt minden… - mormogta Doflaingo sejtelmesen. – köztük például Te is…

Arra gondolsz, amikor megázva érkeztem meg? – kérdezte Crocodile egy leheletnyi értetlenséggel a hangjában. Nem igazán értette, hogy jön ez most ide.

Óóóó, de még mennyire, hogy arra fufufufu~ - kuncogott a szőke férfi, miközben a fejét Crocodile hasfalának döntötte. – És arra is emlékszel még, hogy ki nyitott be a társalgóba, amíg Te átöltöztél?

Crocodile elhallgatott egy pillanatra, amíg visszaidézte a megfelelő emléket, majd válaszolt.

Ha jól emlékszem, akkor egy nagyra nőtt flamingó… - morogta a sebhelyes férfi, ahogyan eszébe jutott immár a teljes incidens.

Jól emlékszel… - duruzsolta a szőke férfi. – Ott felejtettem a kabátomat, ami éppen száradt, és amikor odaértem nem csak a kabátomat találtam ott, hanem egy félmeztelen aligátort is fufufufu~

Igen, most már az egész rémlik – fűzte hozzá a sebhelyes férfi, lassan megcsóválva a fejét. – És arra is emlékszem, hogy megmondtam neked, hogy menj ki, de Te egy tapodtat sem mozdultál, akárhogy fenyegetődztem.

Hát persze, hogy nem mentem sehova – helyeselt egy kicsit nagyobb hangnemben a szőke férfi. – Hiszen ott álltál fedetlen mellkassal, csapzott hajjal, lehúzott sliccel, csak egy zokniban…Nem számított, hogy mit vágtál a fejemhez, akkor, pontosan akkor tudtam, hogy addig nem fogok nyugodni, amíg nem leszel az enyém. Egy ilyen ‟bemutató" után… Az csoda, hogy ott helyben nem élveztem el fufufu~ - suttogta kéjesen a flamingó, mire Crocodile elhúzta a száját.

Perverz – tette még hozzá a sebhelyes férfi.

Perverz – ismételte meg Doflamingo Crocodile hanglejtését utánozva. – Pedig még nem is említettem, hogy pár hónapra rá, magányos óráimban, amikor egyedül voltam az ágyamban…

Kérlek, ne is folytasd – szakította félbe gyorsan az idősebb férfi a flamingó áradozását, mielőtt még olyan részleteket is megtud, amiket egyáltalán nem akart. Már így is nehezen tudta csak elhessegetni azt a képet, ami folyamatosan betolakodott a fantáziájába, Doflamingo-ról, amin a férfi kipirult arccal az Ő nevét sóhajtja miközben elmegy. Még a gondolat is zavarba ejtő…

Doflamingo még egy darabig csendesen elnevetgélt Crocodile felháborodásán, majd folytatta a történetet:

És természetesen ahogyan ez lenni szokott, miután sikerült elhatározásra jutnom, mindenki, de tényleg mindenki megpróbált lebeszélni arról, hogy bármit is tegyek fufufu~ - mesélte, de nem látszott rajta, hogy akár csak a legkisebb mértékben is, de bántaná a dolog. – Ha panaszkodtam akkor az volt a baj, hogy miért nem felejtettem már el ezt a lehetetlen kapcsolatot, ha csendben voltam, akkor pedig az volt a baj, mert biztosan éppen valami tervet szövögettem, amivel elcsavarhatom a fejed… Ebből is látszik, hogy a családom se egy egyszerű eset. Bár bevallom, pár alkalommal elgyengültem és hallgattam rájuk. Mindenféle egyéjszakás vagy alkalmi kapcsolatba beleugrottam, csak azért, hogy el tudjam fedni, vagy nem is tudom, máshol levezetni azt a vágyat, amit irántad éreztem… És megértem, ha emiatt megvetsz, én magam is szégyellem ezt az egészet. Egy bolond voltam. Egy végletekig szerelmes bolond. De szerencsémre Roci itt volt nekem. Ő megértett, mindig meghallgatott, és hagyta, hogy sírjak a vállán. Szóval nagyjából így múltak el egymás után a hónapok. Minden egyes találkozóra előálltam valami tervvel, vagy begyakorolt szöveggel, hogy majd hogyan foglak megszólítani. De aztán egyikből sem lett semmi… Nem tudom, hogy féltem-e, vagy csupán nem találtam a megfelelő pillanatot vagy alkalmat ahhoz, hogy beszélgessek veled. Valószínűleg leginkább rettegtem a visszautasítástól, attól, hogy csak szimplán kinevetsz és odébbállsz. Úgy éreztem magam mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha kívülről láttam volna magamat akkor én is csak szánalmat éreztem volna, semmi többet… És mint már tudod, az utolsó megbeszélés alkalmával megláttam még a legelső nap a cigarettatárcádat, és akkor, utolsó kétségbeesésemben született ez a briliáns ötlet fufufufu~ Ami végül is egészen jól alakult… - mormolta végül a szőke férfi, majd ásított egyet, és még közelebb törleszkedett Crocodile-hoz.

A sebhelyes férfi továbbra is Doflamingo vallomásának hatása alatt a gondolataiba merült. A flamingó összes esküdözése és bizonygatása ellenére is Crocodile úgy gondolta egészen ezideáig, hogy kettejük viszonya nem alapszik máson, csakis Doflamingo hirtelen jött ötletén. Pofonegyszerű testi vágyon, egy fáradt ötleten, a flamingó egy félreértelmezett érzésén, amit Ő hibásan megkívánásnak azonosított be. Nem hitte volna, hogy ennél sokkal mélyebb érzelmek húzódnak meg a háttérben. Hogy a szőke férfi _előbb_ szerette meg a személyét, és csak _utána_ akart lefeküdni vele. Innentől kezdve, ha akarta, ha nem, de elhitte, hogy Doflamingo tényleg szerelmes belé. Nem tudta, hogy meddig lesz ez így, akár lehet, hogy a szőke férfi egy-két nap, egy hét, vagy egy hónap múlva már másért fog elepedni, mert Crocodile tudta, hogy semmi nem tarthat örökké, főleg nem Joker esetében, de most, jelen pillanatban Őt, és csakis Őt szerette. Bár, máskor egyáltalán nem ismerte volna be, most mégis egy kissé megilletődött a másik férfi szavait hallgatva. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy valaki azért, mert tényleg szereti Őt, ilyesfajta gyengéd érzéseket tápláljon iránta. Egészen másfajta érzelmek teljes garmadájával viseltetett iránta a világ: megvetéssel, gyűlölettel, félelemmel, érdektelenséggel, rosszindulattal, gúnnyal, intrikával, behízelgéssel, hébe-hóba tisztelettel, ritkábban hűséggel. Csoda, ha ezek után már nem képes bízni másokban, és a kijelentéseikben?

Ezenkívül eddig meg volt győződve róla, hogy Doflamingo önző módon nem törődik az érzéseivel. Csakhogy hallgatva a szőke férfi korábbi, zaklatott gondolatait, valamint most ezt a történetet, rá kellett jönnie, hogy máshogyan állnak a dolgok ilyen tekintetben. A flamingó igenis foglakozott azzal, hogy mit érez Ő, csupán teljesen eltérő módon, mint azt mások, nála sokkal normálisabbak tették volna. Ugyanis Doflamingo hévből, a saját érzései által vezérelve cselekedett úgy, hogy remélhetőleg az a tett később kielégítse Crocodile-t is. Hogy majd megértse akkor, amikor már el tudja fogadni ezt az egész szituációt. _Mégis mennyire lehet szánalmas érzés bevallani magának azt, hogy ez pontosan így történt?_

Wani…Crocodile kérdezhetek valamit? – motyogta álmosan Doflamingo, visszarángatva ezzel Crocodile-t a gondolatainak örvényéből.

Persze – hagyta rá a sebhelyes férfi.

Múlt héten, Water7-ben, amikor nem tűntem fel, azt gondoltad, hogy becsaptalak igaz? – tette fel nagy nehezen a kérdését a szőke férfi. – Hogy csak játszottam veled egyet? Hogy belerángattalak valami szégyenteljesbe, és most egyszerűen tudomást sem veszek rólad?

Igen – felelte komoran a sebhelyes férfi, bár Doflamingo-nak már megint sikerült meglepnie abban a tekintetben, hogy mennyire jól vissza tudta adni az Ő saját gondolatait és mondatait. – Talán nem kellett volna így éreznem két óra felesleges várakozás után? – kérdezett vissza Crocodile, anélkül, hogy a hangjában neheztelés lett volna.

Dehogynem, dehogynem – ismételgette a szőke férfi. – Teljes joggal. Még csak ahhoz sincs elég jogom nekem ebben a helyzetbe, hogy azt kérjem Tőled, hogy ne haragudj…De, kérlek bocsáss meg. El tudom képzelni, hogy mit érezhettél akkor. Még egyszer sajnálom… És még így is két órát vártál rám…

Majd pedig beültem egy kocsmába, és addig ittam, amíg elég részeg nem voltam hozzá, hogy alig találjam meg a saját hajómat a kikötőben… - mondta a sebhelyes férfi fájdalmasan nevetve a saját nyomorult elképzelésein. Ezt a mozzanatát egyáltalán nem akarta megosztani Doflamingo-val, sőt senkivel sem a Water7-ben tett útjának, most valahogy mégis, szinte önkénytelenül, de kibukott belőle.

Sajnálom… - mormolta ismét Doflamingo. – Miután magamhoz tértem, szinte rögtön az eszembe jutottál. Elég volt csak egy pillanatra belegondolnom abba, hogy most hogyan érezhetsz, és tudtam, hogy soha az életbe nem tudom majd megmagyarázni neked, hogy mi történt. Azt hittem, hogy szóba sem fogsz állni velem többé. Olyan hihetetlen, hogy most mégis itt vagy… Azt sem tudom, hogyan köszönjem meg neked… - mondta a szőke férfi, de olyan halkan, hogy Crocodile is alig hallotta a flamingó szavait.

Crocodile a férfi félig leragadó szemhéjaiból tudta, hogy Doflamingo-ból már csak a fáradtság beszél. A következő pillanatban, mielőtt még Crocodile válaszolhatott volna Doflamingo-t elnyomta az álom. Elernyedt izmokkal, egyenletesen szuszogva, fejét a sebhelyes férfi ölében nyugtatva aludt végre.

Crocodile, ma már sokadjára, egy hosszú sóhajtással dőlt hátra annyira, amennyire az ágy háttámlája engedte. Annak ellenére, hogy sok minden volt, amit végig kellett volna gondolnia kettejükkel kapcsoltban, túlságosan is sok minden, inkább behunyta a szemét és relaxált. Ráért ezekkel a jövőre tartozó elképzelésekkel terhelni, és még jobban összezavarni magát bőven akkor, amikor már otthon volt. Úgy gondolta, még marad egy fél vagy háromnegyed órát, remélve, hogy akkor már a flamingó alszik annyira mélyen, hogy nem fogja felébreszteni azzal, ha elmegy. De addig is, hasonlóan az ölében szendergő madárhoz, Ő is szeretett volna egy kicsit lazítani. Kimerültnek érezte magát, pedig nem is igazán csinált semmit, leszámítva a sebkötözést. Úgy nézett ki, Doflamingo társaságával együtt járt az, hogy az ember egy-egy ilyen találkozó végére teljesen kifáradt. Szellemileg, és nos, néha testileg is.

Hátra döntötte a fejét és hallgatózott. Hallotta a szőke férfi egyenletes lélegzetvételeit, a parti sziklákon megtörő hullámokat, valahol egy óra ketyegését. És bár a vér szaga továbbra is zavarta és folyamatosan a saját vereségeire és a testét keresztbe kasul átszelő varratokra emlékeztette, mégis sikerült megéreznie Doflamingo jellegzetes illatát is. _Már csak a rózsaszín tollas kabát hiányzik a teljes összképhez…_

Először eltelt egy fél óra, majd egy újabb óra ahogyan teljes csendben együtt pihentek Doflamingo ágyában. Crocodile, azon kapva magát, hogy Ő is elbóbiskolt, úgy döntött, hogy ideje lenne elindulnia. Amilyen hangtalanul és puhán csak bírta, kikecmergett a szőke férfi ágyából. Megkereste a cipőit, majd éppen amikor már a kabátja után nyúlt volna motozásra lett figyelmes Doflamingo ágya felől. A félhomályban arra nézett, ahol a flamingó fekvő alakját sejtette. A sebhelyes férfi egyre nyugtalanabb tekintettel figyelte, ahogyan Doflamingo egyre vadabbul hánykolódik az ágyában, miközben folyamatosan motyog valamit. _Rémálma van…_ A forgolódás egyszer-egyszer már csapkodássá, kapálózássá fajult. A motyogásból félhangos mondatok lettek, ahogyan múltak a másodpercek. A szőke férfi légzése felületessé és kapkodóvá vált.

Abban a pillanatban amikor Crocodile feszülten figyelve közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, a szőke férfi egy elhaló kiálltás közepette felébredt. A lendület miatt azonnal felült volna, de egy újabb fájdalmas nyögéssel visszahanyatlott az ágyába. Zihálva mégis feljebb tornázta magát, és mintha csak keresett volna valamit, kapkodva, zaklatott tekintettel nézett körül a sötét szobában.

Nyugalom… - csitította a sebhelyes férfi a flamingót, ahogyan mellé lépett és a mellkasára helyezve a kezét, megpróbálta visszatolni a párnái közé. – Nyugodj meg, Dofl… - harapta el a mondatot, majd hirtelen eszébe jutott az a nevetséges becenév, amin a legénysége szokta szólítani a szőke férfit. – Doffy. Mély levegő. Csak egy álom volt.

Doflamingo meghallva a becenevét a sebhelyes férfi szájából, fixálta a tekintetét rajta, és nem volt hajlandó elmozdítani. Vett egy mély levegőt, majdnem egy percig bent tartotta, majd hosszan kifújta és lehorgasztotta a fejét. Kissé már észhez térhetett az álom utáni első sokkból, de még mindig zihálva kapkodott levegőért.

A tűz alattunk…azok a kötelek…az a sok ember….mind kiabáltak…én nem…nem akartam… - zagyválta összefüggéstelenül. – én nem csináltam semmit…nem tettünk semmit…aztán meg az a rengeteg vér…vér, vér mindenütt… Hol van Roci?! Ugye jól van?! – kérdezte szinte kiabálva, ahogyan kitágult pupillákkal Crocodile-ra meredt.

Nyugalom. Nincs semmi baj, ez csak egy rémálom volt – ismételte meg nyugodt, mély hangján a sebhelyes férfi. – Dressrosa-n vagy, a saját szobádban. A testvéred nincs itt, de biztonságban van. Pár napja megtámadtak, emlékszel? Ezért vannak most ott a kötések...

Igen, igen… - sóhajtotta továbbra is zaklatottan. Az arcát a kezeibe temette. – Most már rémlik…

Crocodile, rosszat sejtve ismét a szőke férfi homlokára helyezte az ép kezét, ami forróbb volt, mint első alkalommal. Sokkal, de sokkal forróbb. Kissé megrémülve ettől a magas láztól, a sebhelyes férfi hátra csúsztatta a kezét, egészen a flamingó tarkójáig, hogy ott is leellenőrizze a hőmérsékletét. Ott is olyan meleg volt a férfi bőre, mintha megégette volna a nap, ráadásul patakokban folyt róla a víz.

Felment a lázad… - jegyezte meg, csak úgy magának.

Maga sem tudta, hogy miért, de ezután felpattant, kinyitotta és szélesre tárta az ablakot, amin friss és hűvös tengeri levegő dőlt be a szobába, majd újra a kötszeres fiókhoz sietett. Kivéve belőle egy másik törülközőt, a szobában álló kancsó vizébe mártotta, majd alaposan kicsavarta. Ismét Doflamingo-hoz lépve visszanyomta fekvő helyzetbe a férfit, aki egy zokszó nélkül hagyta magát, majd a lángoló homlokára terítette a vizes anyagdarabot. Vetett még egy utolsó, lemondó pillantást az ajtóra, majd visszaült az ágy másik szélére, Doflamingo mellé. Nem merte ilyen állapotban egyedül hagyni a madarat. Maga sem értette, hogy miért, de rosszul érezte volna magát, ha tudva, hogy milyen rossz bőrben van a szőke férfi mégis itt hagyja, és közben a másik pedig hősokkot kap.

Menni…menni készültél? – pihegte Doflamingo lázas tekintetét Crocodile-ra emelve, miután már jó pár perc eltelt azóta, hogy a sebhelyes férfi letelepedett mellé.

Nem, csak kinyújtóztattam a lábam – hazudta Crocodile.

A legkevésbé sem érezte számonkérésnek Doflamingo kérdését, de egyáltalán nem volt kedve összeveszni azon a fiatalabb férfival, hogy itt hagyhatja-e vagy sem ilyen állapotban. Inkább maradt még egy kicsit. Csak addig, amíg meg nem bizonyosodik arról, hogy lejjebb, legalább is egészségesebb határ alá megy Doflamingo láza. Egy dolog azonban még mindig nem hagyta nyugodni. És eldöntötte, hogy ezúttal a végére jár a kérdésnek, tekintet nélkül a szőke férfi állapotára. Egészen addig várt, amíg nem úgy hallotta, hogy flamingó légzése immár újra normálissá vált.

Doffy – próbálkozott ismét a férfi becenevével, hátha úgy nagyobb eséllyel kap választ a kérdésére. – Ki támadott meg?

Doflamingo pár percig habozott, majd meg-megremegő hangon belekezdett.

Tudod, hogy ki az én…a Donquixote kalózok legfőbb vevője? – kérdezett vissza, mire Crocodile tagadólag megrázta a fejét.

Kaidou, a Yonko-ból… - zihálta, de a várt hatás így sem maradt el. Crocodile pár pillanatig meredten, hitetlenkedve bámult Doflamingo-ra. _Hogy a Mennyei Démon a Yonko-nak dolgozzon?!_ – A legutolsó szállítmánnyal, amit rendelt tőlünk, a hajó valamiért későn futott be. Nem tudom, hogy pontosan ki volt végül a felelős, de Kaidou engem rendelt magához, hogy tisztázzuk az ügyet… Eddig is előfordult már ilyen, egyszer-kétszer, és mindig meg tudtuk beszélni a kését, egy pohár szaké mellett… Most úgy indult az egész, mint ezelőtt bármikor. Kaidou kissé részegesen, de végül utamnak engedett – itt egy pillanatra megállt, hogy vegyen egy reszkető lélegzetet. – A legénysége és pár parancsnoka felajánlották, hogy visszavisznek Dressrosa-ra, az Ő hajójukon. Belementem… Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy mire készülnek… Még fél úton sem voltunk, amikor bármiféle előzmény nélkül rám támadtak… Felkészületlenül ért… Nem tudom, hogyan, de ezeket – húzta végig izzadt kezét a mellkasát és a hasát borító kötéseken. – a saját képességemmel vájták belém…

De, mégis hogyan? – kérdezett közbe Crocodile a hitetlenkedéstől kissé hangosabban ahhoz a késői órához képest.

Fogalmam sincs… - mormolta, ahogyan egyik kezével eltakarta a szemeit. – Kaidou legénységében félelmetes alakok vannak…Nem is beszélve a démongyümölcseikről… - elhallgatott egy pillanatra, majd fájdalmas hangon, mintha fejben újra élné az egészet, folytatta. – Amikor már teljesen lefegyvereztek eltörték az ujjaimat…Egyenként… - Crocodile érezte, ahogyan egy csapásra kirázza a hideg. Ugyanis tudta, hogy ez a szőke férfi számára felért azzal, mintha Őt vízzel öntötték volna le. Míg neki egy ilyen eshetőségben is ott volt a kampója, addig, ezek után Doflamingo most már biztosan harcképtelen volt. – De nem hagytak elvérezni… Egészen addig nem, amíg szürkületkor meg nem érkeztünk Dressrosa nyugati partjához…Ott kilöktek, majd tovább álltak… Ha a többiek nem találnak meg, egy óra sem kellett volna már hozzá, és halott lennék… - fejezte be Doflamingo kaparó hangon.

Mit gondolsz, lesz még folytatása? – kérdezte Crocodile komolyan.

Nem tudom… Remélem nem… - sóhajtotta a szőke férfi. – Vagy ha lesz is, bízom benne, hogy nem a családom lesz a következő célpontjuk… Szedjenek szét engem, de Őket ne bántsák…

Crocodile hallgatott. Nem tudott bíztató híreket, vagy vigasztaló dolgokat mondani, kellemetlen feltételezésekbe pedig nem akart bocsátkozni, úgyhogy hallgatott. Szótlanul, rendkívül lassan peregtek a percek, Doflamingo pedig még mindig nehezen lélegzett a magas láza miatt. Pár perc után a sebhelyes férfi újra leellenőrizte a flamingó lázát, majd még mindig túl forrónak ítélve meg a homlokát megfordította rajta a borogatást. Mielőtt még el tudta volna húzni a kezét Doflamingo megragadta a csuklóját, majd megint összefűzte az ujjaikat. Crocodile egy szó nélkül hagyta.

Nem tudom, hogy hányadjára mondom már, de olyan jó, hogy itt vagy… - súgta, miközben fáradt, láztól csillogó tekintetét a másik férfiéba fúrta, és egy elmázolt mosoly jelent meg az ajkain. Crocodile a flamingó tekintetén látta, hogy nem igazán van önmagánál a láza miatt. – Annyira szeretlek…

 _Én is_. Ez a két szó annyira öntudatlanul és természetesen jött volna a sebhelyes férfi ajkaira, hogy egy pillanatra megijedt. Visszahőkölt, nem mondott semmit. Lehet, hogy csak a kialakult helyzet miatt vágta volna rá ilyen gyorsan ezt a két szót. Lehet, hogy egészen más miatt. Nem tehetett róla, de ismét visszakanyarodott egy sokkal korábban felmerült aggályához. Vajon Doflamingo direkt, kihasználva a helyzetet mondja azt, és úgy ahogyan mondja, vagy pedig tényleg a láza miatt van ennyire összezavarodva? És ha véletlenül mégis manipulálni akarja ezzel a sebhelyes férfit, akkor mi célból? Azt szeretné, ha itt maradna? Ha mégis lefeküdne vele? Szánalomból? Azért néz rá ennyire elködösült tekintettel, pírtól égő arccal és enyhén szétnyílt ajkakkal? Vagy pedig Ő sem tudja, hogy mit beszél?

Volt egy egészen biztos módja annak, hogy ezt kiderítse. Ha most kezdeményez és a szőke férfi reagál rá, sőt tovább megy, mint Ő, akkor kétség sem férhet hozzá, hogy Doflamingo nagyon is tisztában van vele, hogy mit csinál és miért. Ha nem, amit Crocodile valamiért elég nehezen tudott csak elképzelni, akkor csak félrebeszél. Hazugnak, kíméletlennek érezte magát már most, csak azért, amit éppen tenni készült. Ő sem akarta kihasználni a helyzetet, a flamingó állapotát. De nem volt más választása, ha meg akarta tudni az igazat…

A sebhelyes férfi elengedte Doflamingo kezét, hogy ép kezével a flamingó álla alá tudjon nyúlni, enyhén megemelve azt, majd lassan előre hajolt, hogy megcsókolja a másik férfit.

Eddig minden egyes csókjuk, amit ketten váltottak szólt valamiről. Egyszerű és primitív dolgokról. Volt, hogy csak el akarták hallgattatni vele a másikat, volt, hogy szimplán az volt a cél, hogy zavarba hozzák egymást, vagy éppen az, hogy megmutassák, ki is irányít kettejük közül, ki a dominánsabb. Egy dolog közös volt ezekben a csókokban. Mégpedig az, hogy mindegyik erőszakos, követelőző és túl durva volt. Addig tartottak, amíg ki nem fogytak a levegőből vagy amíg az egyikük el nem tolta magától a másikat.

Ez azonban most más volt. Crocodile egyáltalán nem tervezte, hogy ilyen lesz. Ugyanolyan természetesen, az akaratán kívül alakult így, mint pár pillanattal ez előtt az a majdnem kimondott két szó. Ez most nem arról szólt, hogy megmutasson, vagy bizonyítson valamit Doflamingo-nak. Lassú és lágy tánc volt, amibe a sebhelyes férfi belesűrített mindent, amit abban a pillanatban érzett. Megértést, féltést, szeretetet, talán szerelmet… Az előbb szóban nem vallott, de most, ez a csók felért legalább azzal, mintha kimondta volna azokat a szavakat.

Szétváltak, mielőtt még a szőke férfi tüdejének túl sok lett volna friss levegő nélkül. Crocodile csupán pár centire távolodott el a flamingó ajkaitól, onnan nézett bele a másik világítóan kék szemébe. Doflamingo, miután szétnyitotta továbbra is a láztól elnehezült szempilláit összeakadt a tekintete a másik férfiéval. A flamingó, forró, láztól égő arca Crocodile bőrét is felmelegítette. Közelebb húzódott, de csak annyira, hogy a homlokuk és az orruk összeérjen. Nem csókolta meg újból a sebhelyes férfit, nem húzta le magához és a kezei sem indultak felfedezőútra Crocodile testén.

Ezt miért kaptam? – kérdezte elhaló hangon és egy halvány mosoly villant az ajkain.

Nem tudom… - vallotta be a sebhelyes férfi, de már abban sem volt biztos, hogy Doflamingo még hallotta-e a szavait, mert a következő pillanatban, a szőke férfi, mintha legalább is elájult volna, újra elaludt.

Crocodile mind ezek után felegyenesedett és nagyot sóhajtott. _Mibe kevertem magam?_ Gondolta, ahogyan elkezdett kotorászni a cigarettatárcája után.

Crocodile hajnalban arra ébredt fel, hogy fázik. Ösztönösen a takaró után nyúlt, hogy még jobban magára húzza, de ahogy ráncigálta úgy ütközött egyre hevesebb ellenállásba. Sőt egy idő után valaki még fel is nyögött, hogy hagyja már abba a fészkelődést. Ezen kissé meglepődve kinyitotta a szemeit és lassan rá kellett ébrednie, hogy nem a saját hálószobájában fekszik, de még csak nem is a kaszinóbéli irodájában. Még mindig Dressrosa-n volt, Doflamingo hálószobájában, az említett férfi ágyában, szorosan összebújva a flamingóval egy takaró alatt. Ami egyébként szemmel láthatóan kicsi volt kettejüknek. Kissé jobban körül nézve rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem emlékszik pontosan, hogy mikor feküdt le aludni a szőke férfi mellé, vagy hogy például mikor vette le a kampóját, ami most az egyik éjjeliszekrényen pihent. Ruhában, pontosabban egy helyen véres ingben volt, ami kifejezetten jó jelnek számított. Az már lehet kevésbé, hogy Doflamingo mind két karjával szorosan átölelve Őt, simult hozzá, és a homlokát az Ő vállán pihentette, ráadásul még az egyik lábát is átvetette Crocodile csípője felett. A másik válla felett hátra pillantva, megtalálta a hideg hajnali szellő forrását, név szerint a nyitva felejtett ablakot. Az ablakról pedig eszébe jutott Doflamingo éjjeli láza, úgyhogy ép kezét egy újbóli alkalommal a szőke férfi homlokára simította. Kissé nyugodtabban húzódott arrébb, szerencsére a flamingónak már nem volt láza. Szemeit Doflamingo arcán pihentetve jobban szemügyre vette magának a másik férfit. Ezelőtt még sohasem látta a flamingót aludni, annak ellenére, hogy Doflamingo-nak már volt alkalma Őt álmában látni a legutolsó találkozójukkor. A szőke férfi vonásai így, álmában meglepően nagyban hasonlítottak azokhoz, amik akkor jelentek meg az arcán, miután Crocodile hajlandóságot mutatott bármiféle testi kontaktusra vele. _Vajon mit álmodhat éppen ez az idióta?_

Csupán azért szívesen felkelt volna, hogy becsukja az ablakot, majd pedig újra vissza feküdjön Doflamingo mellé, de most már sajnos mindenképpen indulnia kellett. Nem időzhetett tovább, mert félő volt, hogy a szőke férfi hamarosan befutó legénysége előbb nyitja rájuk az ajtót, mint hogy együtt ki tudjanak találni valami értelmes fedősztorit.

Úgyhogy, ha kelletlenül is, de lefejtette magáról Doflamingo ölelő karjait, majd kikecmergett az ágyból. A szőke férfi, Crocodile nagy megkönnyebbülésére, nem ébredt fel arra, hogy a hálótársa eltűnt. Miután a sebhelyes férfi felkelt, csak még jobban magára csavarta a takaróját, átfordult a másik oldalára és háborítatlanul aludt tovább.

Crocodile alig pár perc alatt elkészült, és már éppen nyitotta volna az ajtót, hogy elhagyja a flamingó hálószobáját, amikor az eszébe jutott valami. Csendben visszafordult, és amilyen halkan csak tudott körülnézve a szobában keresett egy tollat és egy darab papírt amire írhat. A sebhelyes férfi közel sem volt annyira romantikus, hogy egy olyan üzenetet írjon, amiben megmagyarázza idő előtti eltűnését Doflamingo-nak, de pontosan megfelelőnek találta mind az alkalmat, mind a módot egy kis elégtételhez. Végül ezeket a sorokat vetette a papírra:

 _Kapsz pontosan egy hónapot arra, hogy rendesen meggyógyulj!_

 _Ne felejtsd el, hogy tartozol nekem egy ebéddel._

 _(Water7, központikikötő, egy hónap múlva, 12:00)_

 _És ne merj elkésni!_

 _C._

Crocodile a rövid üzenetet félbehajtotta, majd a szőke férfi éjjeliszekrényén pihenő napszemüvege alá tette, hogy a flamingó biztosan megtalálja, ha majd felébred. Aztán sarkon fordult, egy mindent tudó mosollyal az arcán, és kilépett Doflamingo hálószobájának ajtaján, gondosan megcsukva azt maga mögött.

-Vége-


	4. Chapter 4 - Melléktörténetek

Halihó!

Tudom, azt mondtam a harmadik volt az utolsó rész... Csak, hát, annyi izgalmas sztori felmerült

miközben írtam a harmadik részt, hogy úgy éreztem, muszáj papírra vetnem párat közülük. Úgyhogy most itt van két melléktörténet váltott szemszögből, a sorozat különböző időpontjaiból.

Nyugodtan jelöljetek be Facebook-on, a nevem Macskabajusz Cirmos.

És Végül Momo-nak: Nagyon köszönöm a lelkesítő hozzászólásaidat, bearanyozzák a napom! :D :3 A honlapom URL-jét pedig úgy kell beírni, hogy leírod, hogy www. aztán pedig, azt, hogy a kék füzet ékezetek nélkül, tehát (a kek fuzet), úgy, hogy kötőjelek legyenek közöttük, tehát, a-kek-fuzet majd pedig .webnode, majd .hu

(az oldal sajnos nem engedi, hogy ide bemásoljak semmiféle külsős linket, de ha még így sem megy, akkor ha rámész a profilomra, ott is megtalálod a linket! ;) )

Jó olvasgatást!

* * *

Csillagjegyek melléktörténet

 _Amelyből kiderül, hogy Doflamingo milyen fogadtatásban részesült otthon, miután hazaért arról a bizonyos Shichibukai-gyűlésről._

Ahhoz képest, hogy éjjel egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt, Doflamingo kimondottan energikusan, arcán egy mindennél szélesebb hófehér vigyorral ugrott le a hajójáról, még mielőtt az egyáltalán megállt volna, Dressrosa egyik tengerpartjának puha homokjára. Intett egyet a hajó legénységének, jelezve, hogy nyugodtan kössenek csak ki, majd a Donquixote kalózok feje zsebre vágott kézzel, magában valami dallamot dúdolva indult el a város központjában álló palota felé.

Dressrosa-n, a megszokott klímához méltóan, most is tikkasztó hőség uralkodott, de ennek ellenére az utcák szinte zsúfolásig voltak a sziget lakóival. Táncoltak, zenéltek, sétálgattak, udvaroltak egymásnak, ittak, mulatoztak, mint az év nagyjából majdnem mindegyik másik napján is. Élvezték a napsütést, a felhőtlen eget, és egyáltalán azt, hogy most itt lehetnek és nem valahol máshol, és Doflamingo, mint már oly sokszor csakis egyetérteni tudott velük. Úgy érezte, hogy ma semmi, de semmi nem tud túltenni a jókedvén és azon a belső titkos örömön, amit érzett.

Bár Dressrosa királya kimondottan szerette az alattvalóit és élvezte a tiszteletüket és az ezzel járó rivaldafényt, most mégis kikerülve a forgalmasabb utakat inkább a hátsó sikátor jellegű utcákon közelítette meg a palotát, hogy elkerülje a fejet hajtani és kezet rázni kívánó tömeget.

Lassan, már félhangosan énekelve vágott át a palota kertjén egészen az impozáns épület bejáratáig, ami, a sziget többi részéhez képest meglepően csendes volt. Nem szaladgáltak gyerekek a virágágyások között, nem teáztak az idősebbek a fák vagy a veranda árnyékában, és a medencében sem fürdött jelen pillanatban senki. Belépve az otthonaként funkcionáló palotába, miután felocsúdott ez első meglepetésből, miszerint mennyivel hűvösebb van idebent, mint odakint elkiáltotta magát:

Megjöttem! – A hangja egy darabig még visszhangzott az üres palotában, de felelet nem érkezett rá.

Doflamingo kérdő tekintettel meredt a főterem egyik másik ajtajára, majd úgy döntött, hogy először elpakolja a holmijait, és csak utána indul el, hogy megkeresse a többieket.

Belépve abba a szobába, ami talán egyszer régen még a dolgozószobája volt, elkezdte kipakolni az utazáshoz feltétlenül szükséges dolgait a tollas kabátja ezer meg ezer zsebéből. Többek között az íróasztalra került jó pár dokumentum, két-három tucat körözési plakát, egy üveg rum, egy bilincs, egy pakli kártya, egy törött zsebóra, a gyerekek némely régóta elveszettnek hitt játéka, és Rocinante majd egy csomag cigarettája, amire már nem is nagyon emlékezett, hogy hogyan került hozzá. Legvégül pedig a szőke férfi egy érdekes kinézetű, összegyűrt magazint varázsolt elő a kabátja mélyéről. Felismerve az újságot, Doflamingo széles mosolyra húzta a száját, majd belelapozva a magazinba, kinyitotta azt a keresett oldalnál. Gyorsan átfutotta a skorpiókra és a szüzekre vonatkozó rövid sorokat és minden egyes mondatnál úgy érezte, hogy a szíve nagyobbat dobban a szokásosnál. Egy ujjával finoman végigsimított a horoszkópos oldalon csak azért, hogy a következő pillanatban egy határozott mozdulattal kitépje, összehajtsa és visszategye az egyik zsebébe, míg az újságot a kabátjából előkerült kupac tetejére helyezze.

Még mindig önfeledten kilépve a dolgozószobából nem kellett sokat keresgélnie a Donquixote kalózok többi tagja után, ugyanis éppen Monet jött szembe vele.

Üdvözlöm Ifjú Mester! – köszöntötte Doflamingo-t egy édes mosollyal. – Jól utazott?

Hello, Monet! – lépett közelebb a nőhöz a szokásosnál is szélesebb vigyorral az ajkain. – Remekül. Igazán jó szelünk volt. Mondd csak, hol vannak a többiek?

Éppen uzsonnáznak – tájékoztatta Monet a kapitányát. – De szerintem nemsokára befejezik.

Milyen kár – mondta Doflamingo, bár ez az arckifejezésén nem tükröződött. – Szívesen csatlakoztam volna. Farkaséhes vagyok. Tegnap óta egy falatot sem ettem fufufufu~

Biztos vagyok benne, hogy maradt egy kis harapnivaló az Ifjú Mesternek – biztosította Monet, miközben egy sokat sejtő pillantással a felettébb boldog kapitányát kísérte figyelemmel. – Megnézem majd mit tehetek…De addig is, bármiféle jó hír a Shichibukai-gyűlésről, ha szabad kérdeznem?

Csakis a legjobbak! – örvendezett Doflamingo úgy, mint aki mindjárt kiugrik a bőréből. – Azt hiszem ez volt messzemenőleg életem legjobb Shichibukai-gyűlése!

Jó ilyesmit hallani – kuncogott Monet, továbbra is szemmel tartva a szőke férfit. – Sejtettem, hogy jó hírei vannak az Ifjú Mesternek, hiszen csak úgy ragyog ma…Ahhoz képest, hogy az ebédet is kihagyta, kimondottan jókedvűnek tűnik…

Hogy ragyognék? – kérdezett vissza Doflamingo egy leheletnyi meglepettséggel a hangjában. Monet, csupán egy rövid nevetéssel egybekötött bólintással válaszolt. – Ennyire látszik? – kérdezte, de még mielőtt Monet válaszolhatott volna az egyik ajtó mögül előbukkant Trebol.

Hogy mi látszik ennyire? – kérdezte bekapcsolódva a beszélgetésbe. – Egyébként, jó, hogy újra itt vagy Doffy! Isten hozott itthon!

Hmm, még szívesen maradtam volna pár órácskát Marineford-ban, de mégis a legjobb itthon – válaszolta Doflamingo egy újabb felhőtlen mosoly kíséretében.

Egyébként miről volt szó? – kanyarodott vissza a beszélgetés elvágott fonalához Trebol. – Mi az, ami annyira nagyon látszik?

Csupán megállapítottam, hogy az Ifjú Mester mióta megérkezett felettébb jókedvű – válaszolt Monet készséggel. – Lehet, hogy csak a jó hírek teszik, de szinte ragyog!

Igen, jókedvű… - motyogta Trebol elgondolkodva, miközben Doflamingo-t vizslatta. Pár másodpercig még ott ült az arcán a kapitányának viszontlátásának öröme, majd szinte a másodperc tört része alatt leolvadt az arcáról a mosoly, hogy a helyét egy savanyú ábrázat vegye át. – Megfektetted, igaz? – kérdezte számonkérő, már-már mérges hangon.

Doflamingo a hirtelen jött válltás miatt Trebol hangnemében egy-két percre lemerevedett. _Elég gyorsan rájött…_ Nem igazán tudva, hogy most mit kellene mondania helyette inkább beharapta az ajkát hátha így legalább mérsékelni tudja a boldog vigyorát és a háta mögött, mint valami gyerek, aki rossz fát tett a tűzre, összefűzte az ujjait és elkezdett előre-hátra dülöngélni a talpán. Monet, aki szemlátomást nem vesztette el a jókedvét, az illem miatt az egyik szárnyával rosszallóan eltakarta a száját. Szerencsére még mielőtt tényleg muszáj lett volna mondania valamit befutott Vergo és Diamante is, ugyanonnan érkezve, ahonnan az előbb Trebol.

Üdv újra itthon, Doffy! – köszöntötték szinte egyszerre, majd mind a ketten megérezve és valamilyen szinten látva is Trebol arckifejezéséből a feszült hangulatot megtorpantak Trebol és a kapitányuk között félúton.

Történt valami? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Vergo, ahogyan Doflamingo és Trebol között jártatta a tekintetét.

Doffy lefeküdt valakivel – válaszolta Trebol továbbra is keserűen, immár megállapításként és egyáltalán nem kérdésként közölve az információt. – Pontosabban _azzal_ a valakivel…

Vergo és Diamante reakciója minden pénzt megért. Legalább is Doflamingo szerint. Ugyanis míg Diamante szeme kistányérnyi nagyságúra nőtt, valamint gyorsan a szája elé kapta a kezét, nehogy még véletlenül találjon valamit mondani, addig Vergo arckifejezése úgy elsötétült, mintha legalább is azt közölték volna vele, hogy kirúgták a tengerészettől.

Igaz ez, Doffy? – kérdezte Vergo egyenesen Doflamingo szemébe nézve, vérkomoly hangon.

Ami a múlt éjszakát illeti… - kezdett volna bele Doflamingo, de szerencsére nem kellett befejeznie a mondatot, mert ebben a pillanatban feltűnt Rocinante, Baby5-al, Buffalo-val, Sugar-al, és Law-al, tehát a palotában fellelhető összes gyerekkel, a nyomában.

Ifjú Mester! – sikkantotta Baby5, majd azzal a lendülettel Doflamingo nyakába ugrott. – Végre itthon vagy! Ugye nem volt nagyon uuunalmas a gyűlés? Annyira hiányoztál! Gyere, játssz velünk valamit!

Nem, egyáltalán nem volt unalmas fufufufu~ - nevetett Doflamingo miközben a nyakába csimpaszkodó kislányt lerakta a földre, aki, akárcsak valami mágnes, úgy döntött, hogy ebben az esetben a lábába fog kapaszkodni. – Elképesztően jó volt ez a gyűlés – mondta sejtelmesen és külön öröm volt a számára, hogy láthatta, ahogyan erre a kijelentésre, Trebol lassan már a fogát csikorgatja dühében, Diamante még jobban elképed, valamint Vergo pedig csak még bosszúsabb képet vág. – És ígérem azonnal elmegyek játszani veletek, amint Trebol-san befejezte a vallatásomat fufufufufu~ - Doflamingo ezen kijelentésére a gyerekek kérdőn összenéztek, Law pedig még a szokásosnál is gyanakvóbb kifejezést öltött.

Rocinante egy darabig értetlenül meredt a testvérére, majd egy gyors hangtalan összepillantással később leesett neki, hogy miről van szó. Megértve, hogy csakis Ő az egyetlen Doflamingo-n kívül ebben a szobában, aki teljes mértékben tisztában van a helyzettel sokkal fontosabbnak találta jobban megvizsgálni a szemközti falon lógó festményt, nehogy véletlenül is Vergo vagy Trebol irányába kelljen néznie. Persze Corazon tettetett érdektelenségét Law azonnal kiszúrta, aki ezek után csak még kíváncsibb lett.

Miért kell kivallatni Doffy-t? – kérdezte Senor Pink belecsöppenve a kialakult beszélgetésbe miközben Ő is besétált, háta mögött Violával a terembe.

Azért, mert Doflamingo, - Joker már itt sejtette, hogy Trebol-ban csak úgy fortyoghat a düh, ha arra vetemedett, hogy a teljes keresztnevén szólítsa – meg… - de itt, tekintettel arra, hogy jelentős mennyiségű kiskorú is ott állt csupán pár lépésre tőle, és az Ő mondandóját hallgatta, inkább letett arról, hogy valami egészen más szót használjon, és maradt a szalonképes verziónál. – Lefeküdt _valakivel_ … - mondta fogcsikorgatva aznap már sokadjára.

Természetesen a várt hatás most sem maradt el. Amellett, hogy mind Doflamingo, mind Rocinante alig bírták megállni, hogy el ne nevessék magukat, Senor Pink tudomásul véve a helyzet abszurdságát, valamint kényes természetét fogta magát sarkon fordult és elment. Ellenben Viola miután végiggondolta a lehetséges hálópartnerek hosszú-hosszú névsorát elvörösödött, de ennek ellenére egy tapodtat sem mozdult. A legfiatalabbak pedig felöltötték eddigi legértetlenebb arckifejezésüket. Kikéve Law, Law már akkor is gyanított valamit, annak ellenére, hogy csak tíz éves volt, tehát egyértelműen túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy bármit is tudjon az ilyen dolgokról. Legelőször a kínos csend után, mindenki meglepetésére, Baby5 szólalt meg.

Lefeküdt? – kérdezte nagy szemeket meresztve, teljesen ártatlanul, miközben elengedte Doflamingo lábát, és immár a kezébe csimpaszkodott. – Mármint együtt aludtál valakivel, Ifjú Mester?

Nos, többé kevésbé igen… - vallotta be Doflamingo egy vakító mosoly kíséretében. Pontosan tudta, hogy ezzel csak még jobban felhúzza a Trebol-Vergo párost, hogy nem az Ők, hanem Baby5 kérdésére válaszol először.

De miért? – vette át a szót Sugar, aki szokás szerint most is valami cukrot majszolt uzsonna gyanánt. – Nem volt elég ágy mindenkinek a főhadiszálláson?

Nem, nem bőven volt elég ágy – biztosította Doflamingo a gyerekeket. – Csak, tudjátok… Ezzel a valakivel együtt voltunk, az én szobámban, és annyi mindent csináltunk, hogy elrepült az idő, és a végén olyan késő lett, hogy úgy döntöttünk, hogy jobb lesz, ha ma inkább nálam alszik. És természetesen Ő az én ágyamban aludt, én pedig a kanapén… - mesélte, és kezdte nagyon sajnálni, hogy nem tudja megörökíteni Trebol és a többiek arckifejezését, amit a kis meséje miatt öltöttek fel.

És mégis mit csináltatok annyi ideig? – kérdezte Law és egyszerűen már a hanghordozásából rá lehetett jönni, hogy egy szavát sem hiszi Doflamingo-nak.

Őőőő, hát… - keresgélte a megfelelő szavakat Doflamingo miközben egy szúrós pillantást vetett Rocinante-ra, aki majd megfulladt a visszatartott nevetéstől, ahogyan a bátyja küszködését figyelte. – Társasjátékoztunk! – jött az isteni szikra. – Igen, egy társasjátékkal játszottunk – toldotta meg, majd direkt Vergo és a többiek irányába fordulva, kimondottan nekik címezve az ördögi szavait, folytatta. – Olyan hosszan és sokáig társasoztunk, hogy a végére már mind a ketten naaagyon elfáradtunk. Sejtelmem sem volt róla, hogy ennyire _piszok jól_ játszik az, akivel tegnap voltam. _Igazán nehéz_ volt legyőzni Őt…És mint már mondtam, csak úgy eltelt az idő, és mire észbe kaptunk már hajnal volt. Úgyhogy nálam aludt – fejezte be Doflamingo egy ravasz mosoly kíséretében.

Azt hiszem értem… - mondta Baby5 elgondolkodva. – És mit játszottatok? – kérdezte vigyorogva, talán annak a reményében, hogy majd velük is játszik egy-két partit az Ifjú Mester, ha végzett a teendőivel.

Tudod, drágám, azt a játékot, aminek a tábláján kígyók vannak… - válaszolta Doflamingo elégedetten figyelve, ahogyan Viola csak még jobban elpirul, Diamante pedig immár mindkét kezét a szájára szorítja. – Meg létrák, illetve elvétve néhol pár lyuk…

Jól van, elég lesz! – szakította meg Trebol Doflamingo felsorolását, még mielőtt túl sok mindent talál mondani a gyerekeknek. – Corazon, megtennéd, hogy kikíséred a gyerekeket a kertbe? Szép idő van, játszanak egy kicsit odakint. Aztán pedig gyere vissza, mert veled is beszédem van! – adta ki az utasítást Trebol, mire Rocinante talán egy kissé megijedve attól, hogy Őt is ki akarják kérdezni, gyorsan kiterelgette a lármázó gyerek csapatot a palota kertjébe, majd természetesen elfelejtett visszajönni.

Társasjáték, mi? – morogta Trebol bosszúsan, ahogyan közelebb lépett Doflamingo-hoz, hogy elzárja az összes menekülési utat a kapitánya elől.

Most miért? – kérdezett vissza Joker vigyorogva, még mindig jót mulatva Vergo-n, akinek az arcszíne kezdett fokozatosan egy fuldokolóéhoz hasonlítani. – Talán egy az egyben el kellett volna mondanom, hogy mi történt tegnap? Fufufufufu~

Még szép, hogy nem! Hova gondolsz, Doffy?! – veszítette el egy pillanatra Trebol a hidegvérét, majd megköszörülve a torkát kissé nyugodtabban, bár ugyanolyan rosszindulatú fennhanggal folytatta. – Tehát, tegnap szórakoztál el azzal a szerencsétlennel… És mondd csak, mit csináltál akkor a fennmaradó két napban?

Igen, tegnap – felelte Doflamingo eggyel komolyabban. – De nem szerencsétlen. Még véletlenül sem. Szeretem Őt, úgyhogy kérlek ne beszélj róla így…Az első két napban pedig, hmmm, nos, mondjuk úgy, szépen lassan, de meggyőztem arról, hogy érdemes vagyok a figyelmére… - fejezte be Joker meglehetősen finom szavakat használva.

Ezt, ezesetben értsük úgy, hogy megzsaroltad? – kérdezte ezúttal Vergo, egy finom kis éllel a hangjában. Doflamingo vett egy mély levegőt, majd Vergo-hoz intézve a szavait folytatta.

Nem zsaroltam meg – szótagolta. – Volt egy nem mindennapi alku, amit még a gyűlés első napján kötöttünk, de annak a rám eső részét tisztességgel be is tartottam. Nem kényszerítettem az ágyamba, ha erre gondolsz, Vergo-san… Ő jött fel hozzám, önként – toldotta meg még Doflamingo egy kissé talán fölényesen, abban reménykedve, hogy talán ezután békén hagyják.

Vajon miért nem tudom én ezt elhinni? – kérdezte Trebol ironikusan. – Doffy, kétlem, hogyha eddig ez a valaki ki nem állhatott Téged, akkor pár nap alatt képes volt megkedvelni annyira, hogy búcsúzóul az utolsó napon lefeküdjön veled… Nekem nyugodtan bevallhatod… Leitattad, vagy esetleg mást csináltál vele, hogy egyáltalán a közelébe engedjen Téged?

Tessék?! – kérdezte Doflamingo felháborodva. – Nem itattam le. Elfogyott pár pohár bor, meg whisky, de egyikünk sem volt részeg. Közel sem – szögezte le, és Doflamingo ezzel lezártnak tekintette a vitát is, kár, hogy a többiek még közel sem.

Egyáltalán ki ez a valaki, akibe ennyire szerelmes vagy? – kérdezte Trebol magán kívül a haragtól, amit a kapitánya önfejűsége keltett benne. – Csak azt ne mondd, hogy egy másik kalóz a Shichibukai-ból… Vagy ami még rosszabb egy tengerész. Uram isten, ugye nem egy tiszt?!

Nem fogom elmondani… - tette még hozzá Doflamingo, és már éppen menni készült volna, de Vergo hangja megtorpanásra kényszerítette.

Miért nem? Miért csak Corazon tudhatja, hogy ki az? – kérdezte, és egyértelműen hallatszott a hanghordozásán, hogy megsértve érzi magát emiatt a megkülönböztetés miatt.

Roci sem tudná, ha nem találta volna ki magától, hogy ki az… - szúrta oda Doflamingo, azt sejtetve, hogy ha a többiek jobban figyeltek volna rá, és az érzéseire, és nem csak folyamatosan leintették volna, amikor a kétségbeesett helyzetéről beszélt, már Ők is rég tudnák, hogy ki a kapitányuk szerelmének tárgya. Bármennyire is érezte eddig úgy a szőke férfi, hogy ma aztán semmi sem szegheti kedvét, most rá kellett döbbennie, hogy a családja nagyon közel jár hozzá, hogy kihozzák a béketűréséből. – És azért nem fogom elárulni, hogy kicsoda, mert bárki, tényleg akárki lehetne, nektek akkor sem felelne meg… Nem is számítana, hogy ki az, akkor is lenne ellene valami kifogásotok. És én nem akarom, hogy még Ti is bántsátok Őt – fejezte be Doflamingo komoly hangon.

Az Isten szerelmére Doffy, legalább annyit mondj meg, hogy férfi vagy nő?! – fakadt ki tehetetlen dühében Trebol, ahogyan még közelebb lépve Doflamingo-hoz, szinte farkasszemet nézett a kapitányával, akit jóformán Ő nevelt fel.

Doflamingo három másodpercnyi habozása elég volt hozzá, hogy Trebol levonhassa a megfelelő következtetést.

Tehát férfi… - mormogta Trebol lemondóan, hallható undorral a hangjában. – Esküszöm, ha csak egy egyéjszakás kalandról lenne szó, a legkevésbé sem érdekelne…Egy rossz szavam sem lenne…De mégis mi a francért akarod elkötelezni magad mellette?!

Viola-nak ezzel a mondattal telt be a pohár. Mivel már nem tudott hogyan jobban elpirulni inkább szépen lassan, feltűnés nélkül eloldalgott. Ezzel szemben Vergo és Diamante csak még jobban belelovalták magukat az elképedésbe. Egyedül Monet tudta megőrizni a hidegvérét.

Ez a nyúlfarknyi megjegyzés amellett, hogy valamennyire feldühítette, mégis a legjobban csak elkeserítette a szőke férfit. Egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe, hogy egy ilyen sokszínű és mindenféleképpen egyedi családban miért fordulhat elő, hogy baj az, hogy Ő nem (csak) a nőket szereti. Hogy miért olyan rossz dolog az, hogy szerelmes? Hogy csak futókapcsolatok helyett egyszer szeretne belemélyedni egy hosszútávú, tartós szerelembe. Mert most az egyszer tudja, igazán tudja, hogy amit érez az igaz…

Trebol-san… - kezdte lassan, halkabban, mint az előbb. – És Te is Vergo, illetve bárki más is, akinek problémája van velem, vagy a kialakult helyzettel, kérlek, most figyeljetek rám egy kicsit… Tegnap nem kényszerítettem senkit semmire. A saját akaratából jött fel hozzám, és döntött úgy, hogy enged nekem. Bármikor leállíthatott volna, és én tiszteletben tartottam volna a döntését. De nem tette… Táncoltunk – mesélte halványan mosolyogva, ahogyan felrémlett előtte az emlék. – Táncolhattam vele, és igen…utána szeretkeztünk… És esküszöm, hogy az volt életem egyik legjobb éjszakája. Felülmúlhatatlan volt… Trebol-san, szeretném befejezni – tette gyorsan hozzá, meghallva a férfi félhangos zsörtölődését. – Szerelmes vagyok. Igazán és visszavonhatatlanul, és ezt már Ő is tudja… És csak arra szeretnélek megkérni Titeket, hogyha Ti is szerettek engem, akkor fogadjátok kérlek el…fogadjátok el, hogy én így vagyok boldog. Ígérem, hogy nem fog megváltozni semmi. Csak, kérlek Titeket, hagy szerethessem azt, akit én akarok… - fejezte be Doflamingo. Kivárt egy néma másodpercet, majd éppen megfordult, hogy elinduljon megkeresni Roci-t, amikor Trebol ismét utána szólt.

Az megeshet, hogy Te, Doffy, szerelmes vagy, de azt egyáltalán nem tudom elhinni, hogy ez a valaki hasonlóan érezne irántad… - kezdte, és ahhoz képest, hogy milyen nyugodtan beszélt, csak úgy sütött minden szavából a rosszindulat. – Hogy úgy mondjam, rendkívül egyedin fejezed ki a szeretetedet, és nem hiszem, hogy ezt bárki képes lenne hosszútávon elviselni. És ha ez a férfi már eddig sem érzett irántad semmit, akkor úgy gondolom, hogy ez az egyetlen éjszaka sem változtatta meg a véleményét rólad. Én, mi, az egész család, csak a csalódástól akarunk Téged megkímélni, Doffy… Szeretném, ha nem érne meglepetésként, ha a következő alkalommal, teszem azt, ez a személy úgy tenne, mintha még csak nem is ismerne Téged… Mert ez a valaki nem szeret Téged viszont. Ő nem szerelmes beléd. Lehet, hogy Te az vagy, vagyis legalább is úgy érzed, hogy az vagy, de csak egy képzeletbeli dolgot kergetsz… Sajnálom, hogy ezen össze kell vesznem veled, de ez minden, csak nem igazi…

Doflamingo nem hamarkodta el a válaszadást. Várt, nem is keveset. Nem akarta elkapkodni azt, amit most mondani készült. Ott, ahol volt, vontatott lassúsággal megfordult, hogy szembe tudjon nézni az ott jelenlévő összes emberrel, nem csak Trebol-al.

Igen, ebben az egy dologban igazad van, Trebol-san – bólogatott Doflamingo. – Ő nem szerelmes belém. Nem érez úgy irántam, mint én iránta…Még – tette hozzá, amivel elérte, hogy majdnem mindenki egy emberként kapja fel a fejét. – Merthogy, kerül, amibe kerül, el fogom érni, hogy Ő is megszeressen engem. Próbálkozok majd, folyamatosan… Addig, amíg be nem vallja nekem az igazi érzéseit, vagy amíg el nem küld véglegesen… És ne higgyétek azt, hogy én vakon abban bízom, hogy azért feküdt le velem, mert hirtelen belém habarodott. Nem, tudom, hogy ez nincs így. Azért volt hajlandó elviselni engem és az érintésemet, mert valami merőben új dolgot mutattam meg neki… Valamit, amire nem is számított, olyat, amit még eddig nem tapasztalt. És ez, ez volt az, ami megtetszett neki. Ami megragadta, ami miatt érdemesnek tartotta az idejét rám. Kettőnk lehetőségére – egy pillanatra megállt és beletúrt a hajába. Kereste a megfelelő szavakat arra, hogy miként is érezhetett aznap este Crocodile. – Sok mindenre rá tudtok cáfolni vele kapcsolatban, de erre nem, mert ez tudom, hogy pontosan így volt. Hogy honnan? Onnan, hogy mégis mi másért maradt volna velem még reggel is? Miért ült volna le velem kávézni, ha helyette elmenekülhetett volna? És miért csókolt volna meg utoljára az ajtóban, ha nem remél Ő is egy második alkalmat? – az utolsó pár mondata teljesen szótlanul hagyta a hallgatóságát.

Trebol hitetlenkedve meredt Doflamingo-ra, Diamante, meglepő módon, de úgy nézett ki mintha elgondolkodott volna a hallottakon. Vergo ezzel szemben, még mindig teljesen elutasítóan, a megértés legkisebb jele nélkül vizslatta a falat a kapitánya mellett. Monet pedig, ahogyan eddig is, csak sejtelmesen mosolygott.

Engedelmetekkel… - mondta még Doflamingo, azzal átvágott a termen, egészen a főkapuig, hogy kint a kertben végre Rocinante, azaz az egyetlen megértő személy, keresésére indulhasson.

Pár perccel ez előtt, amikor a hajója kikötött a parton, álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ezt a szép napot másodperceken belül így el fogják rontani. A forró napsütés, a szikrázóan kék ég, minden ugyanolyan volt, csakis Ő érezte immár úgy magát, mint akit cserbenhagyott mindenki. Ha nem számítja Roci-t, akkor ugyanolyan egyedül van, mint régen. Ez semmit sem változott.

Csillagjegyek melléktörténet

 _Amelyből kiderül, hogy milyen következményei vannak annak, ha Sir Crocodile megázik és történetesen egy bizonyos flamingó is a közelben tartózkodik._

 _Használhatatlan!_ Dobta Crocodile az eddig nyakkendőjeként funkcionáló, teljesen összeázott anyagdarabot az előtte álló asztal lapjára, hogy az a nedvessége miatt végig szánkázzon a lapján és végül leesve a földön csattanjon. A sebhelyes shichibukai úgy érezte, hogy a vére csak úgy forr az ereiben a benne munkáló haragtól. Egy dühös mozdulattal kitörölte a szeméből azokat az esőcseppeket, amik a kusza hajából hullottak alá, majd hozzákezdett, még mindig türelmetlen és durva mozdulatokkal, hogy lehámozza magáról a víztől nehéz, máskor kimondottan finom anyagú ingjét.

Sir Crocodile kevés dolgot utált jobban, mint a vizet és a nedvességet. Főleg akkor, ha történetesen Ő volt az, aki úgy csöpögött, mint egy elhasznált mosogatószivacs. Körülbelül úgy is érezte magát, mint egy szivacs vagy elázott szalvéta. Pedig alig egy percet töltött odakint a szakadó esőben. Éppen csak annyit, amennyit muszáj volt. Annyit, ami alatt a kikötőből, ahol a hajója lehorgonyozott, eljutott a Tengerészeti főhadiszállásra.

Természetesen ez mit sem számított, hiszen olyan monszuni vihar tombolt odakint, hogy egy perc is bőven elég volt ahhoz, hogy a királyi kalóz tetőtől talpig teljesen megázzon. Crocodile túlzás nélkül állíthatta volna, hogy akkor kevésbé lenne vizes, ha megpróbált volna ruhában letusolni.

A kabátjából csavarni lehetett volna a vizet. A gallérjára varrt szőrme úgy festett, mint egy megázott macska. Az esővíz pedig csak folyt-folyt tovább, egészen addig, amíg be nem szivárgott a kabátja alá, és el nem áztatta teljesen a nyakkendőjét, a mellényét és az ingjét is. A kabátja alatti ruhadarabok úgy tapadtak az ázott felsőtestére, mint valami második bőrréteg. A felhőkből záporozó mocskos víz a nadrágját sem kímélte, sőt még az alsónadrágja is már-már kibírhatatlanul és kényelmetlenül simult nedvesen a csípőjére. A bőrcipői és a zoknia ha lehet csak még rosszabb állapotban voltak, hála a rövid út során a sebhelyes férfi elé kerülő, kikerülhetetlen és mély pocsolyák és hideg sár kettősének. Crocodile úgy tippelte, hogy az egyébként minőségi öltözéke jelentős része, beleértve a cipőit, a nyakkendőjét és az ingjét is használhatatlan, és a továbbiakban is az marad bármit is csinál vagy csináltat velük.

A gondosan hátrasimított és fésült haja, hála az orkán erejű szélnek és a liternyi mennyiségű rá szakadó esővíznek, most pontosan annyira volt kócos, mintha valaki belenyomta volna a fejét egy vödörnyi felmosó vízbe és meg akarta volna fojtani benne. Egy pillanatra megszakítva a felsője gombjaival való bíbelődést az ép kezével hátranyúlt, hogy legalább a víz nagyját kicsavarja a hajából. A hosszú, fekete tincseiből csöpögő víz közvetlenül a nyakába hullott, ezzel csak még jobban felbőszítve a sebhelyes férfit. Pár, hasztalan próbálkozás után megkísérelte újra hátrasimítani a haját, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy csak még több elszabadult, vizes tincs hullott az arcába, ezzel is csak ellehetetlenítve azt, hogy lásson is valamit.

És ha ez mind nem lett volna elég, az esővíz amellett, hogy koszos volt, és így bemocskolta a sebhelyes férfi összes porcikáját, ráadásul még hideg is volt. Monszuni esőhöz képest jéghideg, ha pontosak akarunk lenni, és ahogyan telt az idő egyre csak hidegebb lett. Legalább is Crocodile egyre hidegebbnek érezte a ruháit, és a saját testét is, ahogyan lejjebb és lejjebb vetkőzött. A csuromvizes ruhák egy darabig még bent tartották azt a viszonylag kis testmeleget, ami a sebhelye férfinek volt, de amint több és több darab került le róla az öltözékéből, a víz pedig elkezdett párologni, ezzel még több hőt vonva el a testétől, Crocodile úgy érezte, hogy mindjárt megfagy. Az izmai néha váratlanul össze-összerándultak, hideg futkosott a gerince mentén és szinte megállás nélkül folyamatosan lúdbőrzött. Szabályosan reszketett az alacsony hőmérséklet miatt és csak abban tudott reménykedni, hogy legalább a fogai nem vacognak. Bár azt kissé idegesen és megbotránkozva volt kénytelen tudomásul venni, hogy még a mellbimbói is összeugrottak a vízcseppek hűvös érintése miatt.

Persze, ahhoz a puszta tényhez képest, hogy csurom vizes volt, szinte semmiségnek tűnt az, hogy mennyire fázik. Sőt, egy-egy másodpercre a benne tomboló harag és frusztráltság annyira feltüzelte, hogy képes volt elfelejteni annyi időre, hogy egyáltalán fázik. Hiszen elázott, vizes lett, nedves és csapzott minden egyes tagja. Ami, az Ő esetében egyet jelentett azzal, hogy teljesen ki van szolgáltatva másoknak. A démongyümölcs ereje használhatatlan, és az is marad egészen addig, amíg fel nem szárad teljesen, ami ilyen párás légkör mellett akár egy fél napig is eltarthat. Itt van a Tengerészet hőhadiszállásán, Marineford-ban, körülvéve az összes többi Shichibukai-al, olyan állapotban, amibe legutoljára akkor került, amikor megütközött Fehérbajusszal. Veszélyben van a rangja, a büszkesége, és a démongyümölcs erejének egyetlen kijátszható gyengepontjának ténye is. Ha most valaki felfedezi, hogy nem ura a képességének… Csoda, hogy egy ilyen szorult, egyértelműen csapdát idéző helyzetben csak úgy pulzáltak az erei és a bennük száguldó vér a haragtól?

Gyengének érezte magát. Éppoly hasznavehetetlennek, mint a ruháit. Szánalmasnak. És ez az állapot túlságosan is emlékeztette a gyerekkora nagy részére. Azokra az időkre, amikor még egy önfejű és reménytelen álmodozóként nekivágott a tengereknek. Amikor még minden álma az volt, hogy Kalózkirály lehessen. Amikor még egyáltalán élt benne a remény. Amikor még voltak álmai. Ez a szituáció pontosan azokat az éveket idézte fel benne, amiket a legjobban igyekezett elfelejteni, sőt véglegesen kitörölni őket mindenhonnan. A saját és mások emlékeiből egyaránt.

Gyűlölte ezt az egészet. Abban az egy pillanatban egyszerre gyűlölte a Tengerészetet, Sengokut, azt, hogy most, soha máskor, csakis most kell gyűlést tartaniuk, kivétel nélkül az összes többi királyi kalózt, a felismerhetetlenné ázott ruháit, ezt az időjárást, az egész szigetet, amin tartózkodott. De legjobban a képessége bosszantotta fel. Miért is adta el a lelkét, egy ilyen könnyen kicselezhető és gyengepontokkal teli hatalomért és a tenger örök átkáért cserébe? Miközben régen szinte mindennél jobban imádta a tengert… A sósságával, kékségével és nedvességével együtt…

Még mindig feldúltan, nem törődve semmi mással, csak azzal, hogy lehetőleg minél előbb megszabaduljon az Őt áztató anyagdaraboktól, megelégelve a gombokkal történő felesleges bajlódást, a kampóját is használva dühösen és türelmetlenül lerángatta magáról az ingjét. A nedves rongyot a kendője után hajította. Lerúgta magáról a nedvességtől meglazult cipőit, majd szinte lehámozta magáról a zokniait. Már éppen az övét csatolta ki és a sliccét rántotta le, hogy végre megszabadulhasson az idegenül kényelmetlen érzést nyújtó nadrágjától amikor észrevette, hogy egy helyen sikerült megvágnia magát. A nyaka jobb oldalán ott vöröslött egy vékony, cérnaszerű karcolás. Crocodile nem is magát a sebet látta meg, hanem az apró vágásból a lomhán, a szintén lefolyó esővíz által felhígított, csordogáló vércseppeket. Odaszorította a tenyerét, amíg végleg elállt a gyenge vérzés. Valószínű volt, hogy az előbb, amikor figyelmetlenül, még a saját épségére sem gondolva letépte magáról a felsőjét, akkor a kampójával véletlenül sikerült egy vékony vágást ejtenie a bőrén. Crocodile még mindig haragos volt, bár jobbnak látta, ha egy kicsit lehiggad, még mielőtt még több karmolást ejt magán. Ez is, az ujjain maradó elmázolt vércseppek is, csak azt mutatták, hogy jelen állapotában milyen gyenge és sérülékeny.

Undorodva saját maga tehetetlenségétől inkább jobban szemügyre vette a Tengerészettől kölcsönkapott ruhákat. Egy egyszerű, silány anyagból készült kapcsos fehér felső, egy gyűrött, sötét nadrág, és egy pár minősíthetetlenül rossz állapotú cipő. Ócska darab mind. Egy átlagos öltözékhez képest is, nemhogy az Ő szokásos ruhatárához hasonlítva. Crocodile ép kezébe véve a fehér felsőt komolyan elgondolkodott azon, hogy inkább magán hagyja az elázott ruháit, semmint, hogy felvegye ezeket a kölcsönkapott göncöket. Végtére is, Ő Sir Crocodile, Alabasta Hőse! Nem olyasvalaki, aki akár ruhák terén vagy akár valami egészen másban másvalaki segítségére vagy könyörületére szorulna.

Nagy nehezen legyűrve a viszolygását, valamint meggyőzve magát arról, hogy mégis csak előbb fogja visszanyerni a hatalmát, ha száraz ruhában van, nekiállt, hogy lekínlódja magáról a combjaihoz tapadó nadrágját is. Pontosabban csak neki állt volna, ugyanis a szoba nyíló ajtajának látványa miatt még a vér is megfagyott az ereiben egy pillanatra, és mozdulni is elfelejtett.

A Crocodile által leginkább megvetett, és az egyik legveszélyesebbnek tartott shichibukai nyitott be és kezdett el az egyébként vendégszobaként funkcionáló helység másik vége felé masírozni. Nem más, mint Donquixote Doflamingo, vagy alvilági nevén Joker. A szőke férfi először észre sem véve Crocodile-t indult el a szoba egyik sarkában álló fogashoz, amin, a sebhelyes férfi kisebb meghökkenésére ott pihent a flamingó kabátnak titulált tollkupaca is.

Kifelé! Azonnal! – mennydörögte Crocodile, torokhangon morogva a szavakat, mire Doflamingo meglepődve megtorpant és felfedezve, hogy más is tartózkodik a szobában a sebhelyes férfi felé fordult.

Abban a pillanatban amikor Doflamingo napszemüveges tekintete találkozott Crocodile-éval, a szőke férfi mozdulatlanná merevedett. A sebhelyes férfi szinte érezni vélte a fedetlen bőrfelületein kalandozó, piros szemüveglencsékkel takart tekintet által okozott nyomást. Olyan volt ott állni a Mennyei Démon előtt félmeztelenül Crocodile számára, mintha a másik férfi nem is a tekintetével, hanem a kezeivel, az ujjai hegyével barangolta volna be a testét. Kimondottan bizarr és furcsa gondolat volt. Hogy elűzze ezt a különös érzést Crocodile csak még mérgesebben összevonta a szemöldökét és Ő is Doflamingo-ra meredt. Észre sem vette, de már legalább öt perce álltak szótlanul egymással szemben, beleragadva ebbe a furcsa jelentbe. Már éppen szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, hogy megismételje az előbbi parancsát, de a szőke férfi megelőzte:

Nocsak, nocsak, Sir Crocodile… - kezdte miközben közelebb jött egy lépéssel a sebhelyes kalózhoz. Természetesen ezúttal már a megszokott fültől fülig érő vigyora sem hiányozhatott az arcáról. – Pontosabban egy megázott Sir Crocodile, ha nem csalnak a szemeim fufufufu~ - kuncogott megállva csupán pár lépésnyi távolságban a másik férfi előtt.

Crocodile nem akart hátrálni, akármennyire is zavarta az intim szféráját a közelébe pofátlankodó flamingó. De még mennyire, hogy nem akart hátrálni. Már így is kellőképpen kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát, hála az esővíznek, azt végképp nem akarta, hogy Doflamingo ezen felül még azt is feltételezze, hogy tart tőle. Éppen ezért, hiába érezte magát egyre kényelmetlenebbül, immár nemcsak a vizesen feszülő ruhák, hanem Doflamingo zavaró közelsége miatt, nem mozdult egy centit sem a helyéről.

Igen, kissé megáztam… - szűrte a fogai között a sebhelyes férfi, továbbra is ellenségesen meredve az előtte állóra. – És szeretnék átöltözni. Ha volnál olyan szíves Donquixote és eltűnnél, még mielőtt ki talállak belezni a kampómmal, azt nagyon megköszönném… - fejezte be vészjósló hangon, szinte még mindig morogva.

Fufufufufu~ Milyen heves… - nevetett a szőke férfi Crocodile fenyegetésén. – Ugyan, Wani… - fűzte tovább a szót, kiélvezve minden egyes betűjét a sebhelyes férfi általa adományozott becenevének, miközben kimondta. – Igazán nem kellene szégyenlősködnöd…Főleg nem előttem… Öltözz csak át nyugodtan, én felkapom a kabátomat és már itt sem vagyok – fuvolázta a szőke férfi, azzal még egy utolsó, hosszú, átható pillantást vetett Crocodile esővíztől csillogó, libabőrös felsőtestére, majd elindult a szoba távolabbi sarkában álló fogas felé.

A sebhelyes férfi természetesen a legkevésbé sem bízva a bábjátékosban továbbra is mozdulatlanná dermedve figyelte, ahogyan Doflamingo a fogashoz lép és miután meggyőződik arról, hogy nem nedves már a kabátja egy egyszerű mozdulattal leakasztja, majd a vállára kanyarintja azt.

Ha másban nem is, most az egyszer Crocodile biztos lehetett benne, hogy Doflamingo nem kifejezetten Őt kereste, hogy bosszanthassa vagy hogy az idegein táncoljon. A fiatalabb shichibukai véletlenül nyitott rá, és kényszerült vele egy szobába, hiszen itt száradt a szőke férfi, gazdájához hasonlóan túlméretezett és magamutogató kabátja is. A kérdés már csak az volt, hogy vajon Doflamingo-nak jelen pillanatban akad-e jobb dolga Crocodile felidegesítésénél… Mert, ha nem, akkor minden bizonnyal megragadja majd az alkalmat, hogy most is próbára tegye a sebhelyes férfi béketűrését. Csakhogy, ha most, van is bátorsága így dönteni, Crocodile borítékolni tudta, hogy nagyon meg fogja bánni ezúttal a szőke férfi, hogy vele mert ujjat húzni.

Doflamingo továbbra is egy teli vigyorral a képén ballagott, immár a kabátjával felszerelkezve vissza a szoba ajtajához, de, pont ahogy azt Crocodile már előre tudta, közben irányt tévesztett, és ismételten vele szemben kötött ki.

Ennyire megilletődtél volna attól, hogy rád nyitottam? – kérdezte Doflamingo egy veszélyes mosolyra húzva a száját, ahogyan kénytelen volt azt látni, hogy Crocodile, amíg nem figyelt, nem szabadult meg még egy vagy két újabb ruhadarabjától.

Nem, csupán idegesít az az idióta fejed… - morogta Crocodile kivételesen kicsit sem törődve azzal, hogy most tényleg úgy hangozhatott, mint egy igazi aligátor.

Hmmm – duruzsolta Doflamingo miközben vizsgálódva oldalra döntötte a fejét, és úgy bámulta tovább szemérmetlenül a másik férfit. – Nem vagyok biztos benne, de szerintem elsődlegesen az eső idegesít Téged, és nem az én személyem… Vagy talán tévedek? Fufufufu~

Ha meg szeretnéd mérettetni magad ezzel a pokoli időjárással, csak rajta! Menj ki… Én a legkevésbé sem fogom bánni, ha megfulladsz odakint… - felelte Crocodile és a biztonság kedvéért, meg talán azért is, mert elkezdett nagyon fázni, keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Csinálj, amit akarsz, de kotródj végre innen kifelé! – tette még hozzá gyűlölettől túlcsorduló hangon.

Ez igazán fájt… - jelentette ki patetikusan Doflamingo, egyik kezét a szívére szorítva. – Az sem érdekelne, ha megfulladnék?

A legkevésbé sem – jelentette ki a sebhelyes férfi egy újabb szúrós pillantással jutalmazva a Mennyei Démont.

Mit vétettem én ellened, hogy ennyire ellenséges vagy velem? Mivel érdemeltem ezt ki? Oh, miért?! – kérdezte Doflamingo, továbbra is vigyorogva, annak ellenére, hogy most már mindkét kezét a mellkasára tette valahol a szíve környékén. Már, ha volt neki egyáltalán olyan…

Miért vagy még mindig idebent?! – tudakolta a sebhelyes férfi, lassan már annyira felemelve a hangját, hogy azt a folyosóról is hallani lehetett. – KIFELÉ!

Na, de így felkapni valami apróságon a vizet…Ejnye-ejnye… - csóválta meg Doflamingo a mutatóújját dorgálóan, miközben, láthatólag a legkevésbé sem hatotta meg, hogy Crocodile már kiabál vele, továbbra is csak nevetett a másik férfi tehetetlen dühén. – Csak azt tudom remélni, hogy az üzleti partnereivel kissé türelmesebb, Mr. 0… - hallgatott el sokatmondóan a szőke shichibukai ahogyan minden egyes idegszálával Crocodile reakcióját leste.

A sebhelyes férfi, egy egészen rövid időre megszédült a kódneve hallatán. Főleg amiatt, hogy azt Doflamingo szájából kényszerült hallania. Az érzésnek, hogy fázik, már nyoma sem volt, helyette azt kellett észre vennie, hogy kiverte a víz. Már az a kérdés is elég nagy prioritást élvezett, hogy mégis honnan tudhatta meg Doflamingo, hogy Ő áll a Baroque Works mögött, de az ezerszer jobban foglalkoztatta, hogy mihez fog, vagy talán mihez kezdett már ezzel az információval a szőke shichibukai. Vajon feldobja Őt a Tengerészetnek? Nem. Nem valószínű, az neki sem lenne előnyös… Egyrészt, akkor a Tengerészet biztosan fokozottan figyelne a többi szövetséges, illetve királyi kalózra, hogy ilyen még egyszer ne következhessen be, ami Doflamingo-nak sem lenne éppen a legjobb, tekintve, hogy elég sokan ismerik az alsóbb körökben, úgy, mint Joker. Másrészt, ha megtartja magának ezt az információt, ahelyett, hogy elkotyogná azonnal boldog boldogtalannak, még hosszú-hosszú évekig zsarolhatja vele Crocodile-t.

És pontosan ez volt az, amit a sebhelyes kalóz a világon mindennél jobban szeretett volna elkerülni. Még hogy Ő, Doflamingo alatt? A Mennyei Démon szolgálatában, kiszolgáltatva a kénye-kedvének? Éppen ezért, ha kockázatosan is, de úgy döntött, elébe megy ennek a manipulatív játéknak.

Nem tudom, hogy hol hallhattad ezt a nevet, de biztosítalak róla, hogy az ilyesfajta helyek, túlságosan veszélyesek, egy olyan ostoba madárnak, mint Te… - közölte könnyedén Crocodile, a düh, vagy az idegesség legkisebb jele nélkül. Sőt, hogy fokozza a hatást, Ő is egy ravasz vigyorra húzta a száját. – Ha rossz helyen vagy rossz időben, könnyen megkopaszthatnak…

Ha a kaszinódra gondolsz, akkor igen, igazad van, tényleg otthagytam egy-két belimet a játékasztalokon fufufufufu~ - kuncogta Doflamingo elégedetten.

Tehát, ez az idióta járt Alabasta-ban… Vajon mikor? Ő is ott volt és csak elkerülte a figyelmét? Nem, az lehetetlen, ez az ostoba flamingó túl hivalkodó ahhoz, hogy el tudjon vegyülni… A legvalószínűbb, hogy akkor járt ott, amikor Crocodile a fővárosban tartózkodott. De ha így van, akkor mégis miért nem jelentették neki a többiek, hogy egy gyanús alak mászkált a kaszinóban…?

Nem – ábrándította ki Doflamingo-t a sebhelyes férfi. – Nem a kaszinóra céloztam… Csupán megjegyeztem, hogy én a helyedben ezentúl sűrűbben néznék a hátam mögé, ha a nyílt utcán sétálok…

Ohh, remek, mindig is szerettem volna egy külön bejáratú leskelődőt! – örvendezett a másik férfi a félelem legkisebb jelen nélkül. – De, hogy Te, Wani, önként vállalod? Ezt nem gondoltam volna!

Ne bízd el magad, Donquixote… - mondta még mindig könnyednek tettetett hangon a sebhelyes férfi. – Ha engem látsz meg a hátad mögött, akkor… - ám, nem tudta befejezni a fenyegető mondatát, mert ebben a pillanatban a szőke férfi, váratlanul, mindenféle előzmény nélkül közbevágott.

Jó ég, hát itt meg mit történt?! – kiáltott fel, majd bármiféle figyelmeztetés nélkül, Crocodile legnagyobb meghökkenésére, az egyik mutatóujját végig húzta a csupán pár perccel ez előtt ejtett vékonyka vágáson a sebhelyes férfi nyakán.

Crocodile, megérezve a flamingó érintését, miután sikerült magára találnia a hirtelen sokkból, egy határozott és gyors mozdulattal elcsapta onnan Doflamingo kezét, majd hátrébb lépett egyet. _Tudja! Ez az utolsó idióta tudja, hogy most nem tudom használni a képességem!_ Futott át az agyán a kétségbeesett, haragos gondolat, akárcsak egy villámcsapás. Egyelőre nem szólt semmit, csupán szikrázó tekintettel méregette a másik királyi kalózt.

Csak nem fájt? – kérdezte, szinte már majdnem nevetve, majd az ajkaihoz emelve az ujját lenyalta róla a rákenődött pár cseppnyi vért.

A sebhelyes férfi nem igazán tudta, hogy Doflamingo előbbi mutatványa, vagy esetleg a sarokba szorítottsága miatt kerülgeti hirtelen a rosszullét.

Ne aggódj, pár nap alatt nyom nélkül begyógyul… - nyugtatta anyáskodva, egy jóhiszeműnek szánt mosoly kíséretében Crocodile-t. – De szerintem okosabb lenne, ha egy kicsit jobban vigyáznál a kampóddal… Ez nagy szó, de még annál is veszélyesebb, mint aminek kinéz fufufufu~ - nevetett a flamingó.

Crocodile, ahhoz képest, hogy mesterinek tartotta magát az egyes szavak mögöttes tartalmának visszafejtésében, a szőke shichibukai utolsó megszólalása kifogott rajta. Ha valamit titkon közölni akart ezzel, akkor igencsak elszámította magát, mert Crocodile nem értette. Az előtte álló, Mennyei Démon egész lényét nem értette.

Nem mondom többet, kifelé! – parancsolt rá ismét a flamingóra a sebhelyes férfi, miközben az ép kezének tenyerét ismét a nyakán ejtett karcolásra szorította, reménykedve benne, hogy hamar eláll az árulkodó vérzés.

Doflamingo, mint ahogy eddig sem, nem engedelmeskedett a felszólításnak. Egy lépést sem tett az ajtó irányába onnan, ahol éppen állt. Helyette inkább újrakezdte azt a bizarr szótlan bámulást, mint legelőször, amikor besétált a szobába. És Crocodile máris újra magán érezte a flamingó mohó tekintetének láthatatlan nyomását. Ahogyan a szemüveg mögött rejtőző szempár olyan tüzetesen vizsgálja át a testét, immár a lábait is, nem csak a mellkasát, mintha legalább is keresne valamit. Mintha legszívesebben máshogy tapogatná végig a sebhelyes férfi összes testrészét. Crocodile, pedig ezt a megmagyarázhatatlanul erőszakos tekintetet érezve a saját bőrén, egyszerűen nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy emögött a sóvárgás mögött csakis rossz szándék lehet. Egy perc után ez a szótlan bámulás csupán idegesítő volt. Két perc után még mindig csak bosszantó. Három perc után dühitő. Az ötödik percnél kezdett furcsa és kényelmetlen lenni a szituáció. A tizedik perchez közeledve, már egyenesen rémisztő volt.

Donquixote, takarodj innen! – morogta még egyszer utoljára Crocodile, ahogyan elhatározta, hogyha a másik férfi ezután sem hajlandó engedelmeskedni, akkor, ha kell a képessége nélkül is, de nekimegy a flamingónak.

Doflamingo, mintha álomból ébredne, egy pillanatra megrázkódott a felszólítás hallatán, majd egy újabb önelégült mosoly terült szét az arcán.

Ahogy parancsolja, Mr. 0… - mondta, még utoljára, azzal nagy léptekkel átvágott a szobán, majd nemes egyszerűséggel kilibbent az ajtón, halkan betéve azt maga mögött.

Crocodile még pár pillanatig gyanúsan méregette az ajtót, attól tartva, hogy netalán a szőke férfi mégis újra benyit rajta, majd, amikor ez nem történt meg, félretéve pár percre a másik shichibukai által okozott fejtörést, végre befejezhette az átöltözést.

Pár hónapra rá, miután Doflamingo ismételten felemlegette és egyben meg is magyarázta ezt a különös közjátékot kettejük között, Crocodile már egészen máshogy gondolt vissza erre a jelenetre. Ugyanis mint kiderült, attól, amit Ő, akkor problémának, sőt egy-egy pillanatban vészhelyzetnek tartott, egyáltalán nem kellett volna tartania. Az egész alaptalan volt. Más dolgoktól ellenben, olyanoktól, amik akkor még csak véletlenül sem fordultak meg a fejében, mint például az, hogy Doflamingo fel akarja szedni Őt, viszont jogosan félhetett volna…Kár, hogy akkor még csak nem is sejtette…


End file.
